Great Expectations
by Kyawaii
Summary: After proving she can't handle public school, Zelda Harkinian is transferred into the prestigious Hyrule Academy, where she meets new friends and possibly true love. But when the Academy's principal goes missing and is replaced by a mysterious man, Zelda finds herself in the middle of what could very well be the scariest and most exhilarating adventure of her lifetime. Zelink! AU
1. Chapter 1: The Return of the Destined

**Well hello there, readers. As you may have noticed from my profile, I've been a member on FF for about 6 YEARS. I signed up for this site about 9 days before my tenth birthday. Whew, talk about lurking. **

**But anyways, that is beside the point. I now give you the first chapter of my soon to be masterpiece! Mwahaha! Zelink ftw.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Wow sissy, look! It's a castle! It's even got a moat with crocodiles! 'Cause there's a bridge! See, sissy?"

Zelda smilde half-heartedly at her little sister pointing out the window, jiggling her car seat. "I see it, Tetra. That's my new school." She patted her sister on the head and laughed as little Tetra's eyes grew wide.

"You're gonna be at a castle for _school? _Does that mean you're a princess? Does that mean _I'm _a princess?" She balled her little fists and grinned. Not all of her teeth had come in quite yet.

"You'll always be a princess, Tetra. In fact, when you're my age, you'll go off to this school too, as long as you behave." Zelda grinned and her sister nodded vigorously, sitting back in her seat and going completely silent.

Zelda's mother chimed in after a moment, breaking the first silent moment they'd had since they'd left their house in Castle Town. "At least your brother will be there, so you'll have a friend! Are you nervous sweetie? Do you need some Tums?"

"Ugh, Mom, really?" she said, glancing nervously at the castle-like building. "Uh, actually, I'll put them in my purse. Thanks Mom." Zelda hadn't seen her brother since he was 14, when he begged their parents to let him attend Hyrule Academy for his high school years. He would be a senior this year.

Mrs. Harkinian handed the Tums to her daughter and turned back to look out the wind shield. "I remember my days at Hyrule Academy… That's how I met your father. He was the principal's son."

Zelda made a gagging noise and leaned forward. "Sorry Mom, but I don't think I want to hear this story."

She happened to notice the giant castle-like academy directly in front of their car, the iron gates swinging open electronically to let them enter the parking lot.

The academy was huge, bigger than it looked in the pictures. A tall iron gate encircled the campus, which was probably a mile in diameter. A magnificent golden fountain rested in the center complete with stone benches, ornate pink rose bushes, and worse, _older students._ Widely paved sidewalks led from the parking lot, around the fountain, to the separate buildings of the academy, and near a pond that was close to the edge of the east side of campus. Students in the Academy walked around, in groups, alone, going to class, near the pond, and by the fountain. All of them looked completely relaxed and easy going, the completely opposite of what she was feeling.

"Hasn't changed a bit," said Mr. Harkinian as he climbed out of the vehicle. Mrs. Harkinian unbuckled Tetra from her car seat and placed her on the ground so she could walk and gawk at the scenery.

"Keep ahold of Mommy's hand, Tetra."

_I wish _I _could keep ahold of Mommy's hand, _Zelda thought. She gulped and nervously attempted to adjust her long, naturally straight blonde hair.

"Okay Zelda, see that smaller building near the pond? With the Goddess statue in front of it? That's the central office. You need to go there and ask for the Principal. He'll give you your schedule and show you around. We'd take you there ourselves, but you're big enough to take care of yourself, right?" Her mom grinned widely at her, seemingly knowing that this place was a hell-hole, yet she was willing to abandon her daughter at the first opportunity.

"Small building, Goddess statue, got it. I'll call you guys tonight and let you know…how the day goes."

Her dad popped the trunk and retrieved her luggage, placing it in front of her. She grabbed her two suitcase handles, relieved to hold on to something so her hands could stop shaking.

Mr. Harkinian placed a hand under his daughter's chin and met her gaze. "It's not bad. You'll have the best years of your life here. Just don't be so shy."

She broke through her anxiety for a moment and grinned, saluting her father. "You got it, Dad."

He patted her on the cheek. "That's my girl. Say hi to your brother for me."

Zelda hugged her mom and her little sister, and with great effort, left them waving in the parking lot. Her moment of confidence was gone as soon as she saw them start up the car and pull out of their parking space, leaving her alone in a strange place known as private school. And not just any private school. _The _private school known by everyone and their cat.

Her parents had always wanted her to have a normal schooling experience, so she had attended Castleton Public School, up until 10th grade. But after a certain incident with her last boyfriend, she was pulled out of school, away from her graduating classmates, and plopped right into private school for her junior year.

"At least I'm not a freshman," she mumbled miserably to herself.

She lugged her suitcases down the sidewalk, feeling very dorkish for the first time since she was a freshman. It was like starting high school all over again, except even the youngest students were more accustomed to the school than she was.

She mentally congratulated herself for fitting in clothes-wise. She wore a lavender sweater that hung off one shoulder, dark denim skinny jeans, and her favorite cheetah print ballet flats. Though there were many hipster kids and douche bags wearing polo T-shirts, it looked as if many of the kids had a sense of fashion. Nobody paid her much attention as she rolled her suitcase down the sidewalk; that is, until she passed the fountain, where a group of guys and a few girls sat.

One polo-wearing, probable asshole with long purple hair whistled at her, bringing most of the group's attention to her.

"Hey baby, you new here?" he shouted. The girls, who looked to be Gerudos, smirked at her.

She ignored him and continued walking towards the office. There was no way she'd let herself be embarrassed by this obvious dick head on her first day there.

The purple haired douche stood from his seat on the bench and took a few steps toward her. "You're really going to ignore me like that?"

Zelda turned to face him, annoyance turning into anger. She let go of her suitcases and planted her hands on her hips, frowning at him. People walking on the sidewalk slowed to see what was going on.

"Listen, you asshole," she spat, pointing a finger, "this is my first day here. And no way in _hell _am I going to put up with guys like you that think they are _so _cool because they can try to pick up innocent, vulnerable _chicks_. If you're not going to help me, then you can leave me the hell alone." With that, she spun around, grabbed her suitcases, and left the stunned purple haired boy in his spot while she stalked off towards the office. The small crowd parted, letting her through and sheepishly breaking apart all together.

_Oh my goddess. I've embarrassed myself in front of everyone and I haven't even been to see the principal yet_, she thought. She finally reached the Goddess statue and was just about to grasp the handle of the office door, when someone grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"What the-" she started, her hair whipping around and smacking her in the eye. A short, orange haired, curvy Twili girl stood in front of her, grinning mischievously and eyeing her with a bright red gaze.

"I saw what you said to Vaati. It's about time _some _helpless girl told him off. I'm here to congratulate you and invite you to sit with my table at lunch. Anybody with balls as big as yours is welcomed!" She stuck her light blue hand out and Zelda took it almost instantly, more of a reaction than an agreement. "My name is Midna. I'm probably the coolest person you'll meet here. Just saying."

She couldn't tell if the comment about her lady balls was offensive or not, so she decided against pushing it. "Oh, well my name is Zelda Harkinian and I just transferred from, uh, public school." She smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head. "I'm supposed to go see the principal, I guess. I don't have my schedule or anything."

"Oh! Well, I'll come with you. I can show you around campus too, if you want." Midna gave her a smile that reminded Zelda of a kitten.

"Oh, thank Goddess! I was afraid I'd have to hunt down my brother and make him show me around."

"You have a brother that goes here? Is he hot?" Midna asked, taking her arm and leading her into the office.

"I don't know, he's my brother." Zelda tapped her chin. "I also haven't seen him in 3 years. I'm not even sure I would recognize him."

"Woah, that's harsh."

She shrugged. "He likes it here, I'm sure."

Before Midna could ask who her brother was, the office assistant cleared his throat. "Could I help you ladies with something?"

Zelda spoke up first. "I'm a new student. I need to see the principal."

The assistant looked pointedly at Midna.

"Oh, fuck off, Tingle. I'm with her."

Zelda giggled at the assistant's name and tried (pathetically) to cover her laughter with a cough.

Tingle gave an exasperated sigh and sat down whatever he was working on, rising from his desk. "This way, ladies."

They followed him down a hallway with many doors, most shut but a few left open, leading into airy offices that belonged to the other secretaries.

At the end of the hallway was a grand looking wooden door labeled "Principal". Tingle knocked and a moment later, a woman's voice chimed, "Come in."

Tingle escorted them into the lush office and introduced them almost immediately. "Ms. Impa, this is the new student you have been expecting. And of course, a leech seems to have attached itself to her. Please excuse it."

Zelda gave Tingle an irritated look for calling her new friend an 'it.'

"Ah, yes. Zelda Harkinian. Welcome to my school. It is a pleasure to have someone of your status to be attending Hyrule Academy. I looked over your records and I must say, I am very impressed."

Zelda smiled and bowed slightly in appreciation. "Thank you, Ms. Impa."

Ms. Impa was a slight woman, tall and very tan. Her blonde hair was short except for one long braid draped over her right ear. She wore the eye of truth symbol on her forehead, proof that she was of Sheikah descent. Her crisp blue suit looked expensive and designer. She riffled through some papers on her impeccably clean desk until she found the one she needed. "Ah, here it is. Your schedule. It will tell you everything you need to know. Tingle, make sure you give her the right room key."

"Yes ma'am." He bowed in responce. "We shall not nuisance you any further."

She gave a slight nod. "I expect great things from you, Miss Harkinian. And Miss Night, stay out of trouble." She winked and Midna gave her an over-exaggerated smile, crinkling her red eyes.

Tingle rolled his eyes. "Come, ladies."

When they came back into the lobby of the office, Zelda nearly stopped in her tracks. There at the front counter was the most gorgeous young piece of meat she had ever laid eyes on. She felt a million cocoons open in her belly and newborn butterflies knock against her stomach, making her swoon. Talking to a short and slightly annoying secretary, stood a man with shaggy blonde hair, cobalt blue eyes, pierced ears and most enjoyably, a body seemingly sculpted by the Goddess Hylia herself. _Dear lord._ She could see his perfectly sculpted figure through his forest green v-neck, and the muscles in his arms flexed slightly when he leaned forward against the counter separating him and the secretary.

"Ah, Link! Perfect timing. I have an errand for you." Tingle said, after retrieving Zelda's room key and handing it to her.

Midna nudged her. "Zelda," she whispered, "you're staring. Ew, is that drool?"

She wiped her mouth quickly and awkwardly took the key from Tingle. Midna giggled.

"Do me a great favor and help this young lady take her luggage to her dorm. I'm afraid it's quite a long walk, and I fear her current help is not quite... sufficient." Tingle said supremely, obviously talking about Midna.

The boy grinned, his smile white and perfectly genuine. "Anything for you, Ting." He looked back towards the other secretary and waved. "And thanks for the advice, Navi. What would I do without you?" She smiled and watched him pick up the suitcases from the counter where Zelda had left them. "These are yours, right?" He asked, looking at her. It was all she could do to nod and open the office doors for him.

When they were outside, Midna's face turned red with anger. "Freaking Tingle. Ugh! He is such a racist asshole."

"He's nice to me," Link said, smirking.

"That's because you're _Mister Perfect Hylian," _she mimicked, "Everyone is nice to you."

"You think people are nice to me because I'm Hylian?"

"I think people are nice to you because you're Link."

The answer seemed to satisfy him, and he turned to Zelda. "Sorry, I don't think I've introduced myself. My name's Link."

Zelda smiled at him shyly. "I'm Zelda. I can help you carry those, if you'd like."

He returned the smile easily. "It would be rude of me to let a lovely lady carry her own bags. Don't worry about it." His eyes wandered to her pointed ears. "Hey, you're Hylian too, aren't you?"

She blushed at his 'lovely lady' comment and nodded. "Yes, I am."

His look suddenly turned serious. "Zelda, hmm… Pretty name."

"Thanks," she muttered, looking down to her schedule, "By the way, where is room Y7?"

Midna blanched. "You're on the seventh floor?!"

"Wow, Tingle wasn't kidding when he said it was a long walk. Thankfully, there's an elevator in the dorm lobby, so it won't be so bad." Link chimed, effectively uplifting Midna.

A sudden thought occurred to Zelda. "So, I'll have roommate, huh? I wonder who it will be?"

"Maybe you'll get lucky and have a room to yourself." Link said helpfully.

Midna laughed out loud. "Yeah," she snorted, "right."

After making their way to the girl's dorm, they rode the elevator to the seventh floor in peace. People didn't seem to hang out in the lobby very much, but Midna had explained to her that there was a lounge on every floor at the end the hallway. She also explained that the dorms were labeled by letters in the alphabet, and that since her room was Y7, she'd be right by the lounge on the second highest floor, highest being the glass green house on the roof. They passed many girls in the hallway, most of them greeting Link seductively and giving Zelda the stank eye. Midna was greeted more out of fear than genuine friendliness, which Zelda mentally noted and stored in her mental box of important info.

Finally they came to a door labeled 'Y'. Link placed her bags on the floor and leaned back, popping his back. "Ahh," he sighed, "I've been waiting to do that."

"Well, I guess it's time to see who I'll be spending the rest of my high school career with," Zelda said, giving her two companions a nervous glance. Her fingertip grazed the doorknob, but before she could grasp it, the door swung open, and she found herself staring into the wide blue eyes, framed by equally blue hair, of her new roommate.

* * *

**Ha! The Tingle in my story is the complete opposite of what he's like in the actual games. I find it humorous. Please excuse me. Also, who do you think the roommate is? You'll never guess! Bwehehehe! **

**Reviewers will be rewarded with two cookies. =^-^=**


	2. Chapter 2: Brotherly Love

**Hello loyal followers and reviewers! Even though there's about 2 of you…**

**Welcome to the new, exciting addition of Great Expectations! Aklflapsfnj!**

**I was itching to post the second chapter, for my own benefit since I don't have much of a following yet. OH WELL**

**The more you review, the more encouraged I am to continue writing.**

**Enough blathering, here it is…**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Midna's jaw practically dropped to the floor, and even sweet ole' Link seemed to flinch inwardly. Zelda took a shocked step back, her hand over her now rapidly beating heart. In front her stood one of the most beautiful and unique girls she had ever seen. She had clear cerulean eyes and her long wavy hair was the same color. She was maybe an inch shorter than Zelda and had a willowy figure, filled just enough to keep guys satisfied, but not enough that they'd be caught talking about 'dat ass.'

"Um, excuse me? What do you think you're doing, like, creeping around at my door? Do you like, have a problem?"

Her high, nasally voice completely broke the illusion of her beauty. This. Girl. Was. A. Total. Snob.

"I-I'm your new roommate," Zelda stuttered, quickly extending her hand.

She looked from Zelda's face, to her hand, then back to her face, snorted, and brushed past her. "As if. Don't _touch _any of my stuff. Goddess, I wish they would warn us about this shit."

She shimmied away, not before giving Link a sultry smile. It was obvious she was trying to swing her non-existant hips as she walked, and failed pathetically at it. Well, to Zelda she did.

Midna walked into her dorm and sat on the already made bed, complete with turquoise bed sheets and black pillow casing. "Don't touch anything," she mimicked, picking up a pillow and laying it on the opposite end of the bed. "Take that, bitch."

Zelda laughed, brushing off the blue haired girl's rudeness. "Ooh, Midna, you're so bad." She picked up her luggage and joined her, Link following and closing the door behind him.

"_You're _the bad one, Zelda. Link, did you hear what she said to Vaati? Told him off in front of everyone. So stellar." Midna tossed her impossibly long orange hair behind her shoulder and patted Zelda's blonde head.

Link rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Really? I'm sorry I missed it. Vaati gets away with too much."

"I heard he raped a girl." Midna said in a gossipy sort of voice.

"Ew, really? I wonder if that's true," Zelda said, shuddering, "Speaking of ew, who was that girl just now?"

It was Link who answered. "That's Nayru. She and her friends are all oracles so they think they're some hot shit. Nobody really likes them but you have to be nice to them or else you'll find your social life completely ruined."

"Oracles? You mean the oracles of time, seasons, and secrets? And they're _mean?_"

"Yep, total bitches. They do their job but that doesn't stop them from fucking with people. If I were you, I'd avoid her at all cost." Midna said.

"But how am I supposed to avoid her if she's my roommate?" Zelda whined, putting her face into her hands.

"Hey, it's not so bad," Link said, leaving his position against the bookshelf to come crouch in front of her. He placed a finger gently under her chin and caught her eye. "You're beautiful, you're nice, and people will like you. Just be yourself and you'll make the right friends." He smiled at her and she felt her cheeks flush, much to her embarrassment.

"Thanks, Link," she mumbled.

He stood up and looked at his brown leather watch. "I gotta run. I promised Pipit I'd meet him at the Café along with a few others. Actually, if you want, you guys can come. How's that sound?" He raised his eyebrows and rested his hand on the doorknob.

Zelda smiled sadly at him. "Thanks, but I really should unpack…"

"How about you Midna?"

Midna looked longingly at the door, but shook her head. "What kind of friend would I be to leave Zelda here all alone to unpack? Maybe later."

Link smiled sheepishly. "Alright, I'll see you guys around. And Zelda," he said, meeting her eyes once more, "if you need anything, let me know."

She smiled and told him she would, and he left with a wave.

"Alright Zelda, what should we do first?" Midna asked, poking one giant suitcase with her toe.

She sighed. "I guess we'll do the biggest bags first. Oh, and you should probably put Nayru's pillow back. She'll take that out on me, you know."

Across the room, separated only by a half wall, there was a plain bed, dresser, bookshelf, desk, and an empty closet space. To the right of her bed and beside Nayru's bookshelf lead into a separate room which Zelda assumed was the bathroom. It was small but everything was nice and clean, which was to be expected from a 5-star academy.

Zelda and Midna spent most of the late evening re-arranging, unpacking, and decorating her room. Her bookshelf was now filled with her magic spell books, Hyrulean history books, Hylian descent information, and a few deku scrub dolls. She added her favorite light pink comforter to the otherwise white bed, stuffed her dresser and closet full of her clothes, and arranged all of her cosmetics and toiletries at the separate vanity in the surprisingly spacious bathroom. She also tossed down a fuzzy teal rug for some more color and added her cute novelty Tokay lamp and alarm clock to her dresser. At one point while unpacking one of Zelda's bags, Midna had pulled out a lacy pair of cheetah print panties, squirmed up her face and laughed, tossing them at Zelda, who laughed innocently and put them in her dresser. By the time they were done, Zelda was hurling herself on her bed, and Midna happily plopped down on Nayru's.

"Hey Zel, what time is it?" Midna asked, tossing Nayru's pillows on the floor and laying against the flat mattress.

"My cell says it's a few minutes after 11. Time for bed?" Zelda asked hopefully, silently praying Nayru wouldn't come back and see the Twili girl messing with her stuff.

"Bed? Are you kidding? It's Friday. Time to go out!" Midna cheered, clapping her hands.

"Go out? On my first day here? Is that a good idea?" she asked, sitting up and hugging her pillow to her chest.

"Um, duh. Now I can introduce you to all my friends! Let's go to the café and see if Link is still there. I totally saw you checking him out."

"I was not checking him out!" She squeked, obviously lying.

"Oh whatever," Midna said, slipping her shoes back on, "you blushed almost every time he spoke to you. And hey, you might even have a chance with the kid."

Zelda got up and went to brush her teeth. "So, he's single?" she called from the bathroom.

"_Very _single. His last girlfriend was Malon, this farmer girl with awful red hair. She's a total slut, but she's really smart, and I think that's why he liked her in the first place. Plus, she puts out." Midna answered. She joined her friend in the bathroom and adjusted her long orange hair in the mirror above Nayru's vanity.

"Well if he's looking for a prostitute, count me out. How's my makeup?" She asked, letting her friend examine her face.

"Need some lip gloss. Toothpaste mouth."

"Right. Okay, I'm ready whenever you are."

Midna clapped her hands together and darted out of the bathroom with Zelda following close behind. As soon as they made it to the court yard, she knew that getting to and from her dorm was going to be a total pain. She could practically feel the calluses grow on her feet from just thinking about how far she would have to walk everyday.

The café was on the campus, behind the pond. It looked like one of those romantic lakeside diners, with a cute plaza in front and classy street lanterns providing light for those sitting at the tables outside. It was made of thick stone like the rest of the buildings, but Zelda could tell that it was a sort of "students only" kind of place.

When she and Midna entered the café, they were immediately greeted.

"Middy! Hey, over here!" a boy with brown hair yelled, breaking away from the small crowd at a distant table.

"Pippy!" She laughed, tugging Zelda towards the group. As they got closer, she noticed a certain blonde boy watching her from the group. Link.

"Zel, this is my friend Pipit," Midna said, tucking herself under his arm. "Pippy, this is Zelda Harkinian."

Pipit extended his hand towards her and she took it gratefully. "Nice to finally meet you, Zelda. I've already heard quite a bit about you."

Before Zelda could respond, Link came up to them, never taking his eyes off Zelda. "Hey! I'm glad you guys could make it. I was hoping I'd see you again."

Pipit gave him a sly look and wiggled his eyebrows. Link returned it with another look that said 'shut-up-before-I-rip-the-freckles-off-your-face'. Zelda took this opportunity to overlook the silent conversation and speak up.

"Well, I was just going to go to bed, but Midna convinced me otherwise." She gave him a wide smile, trying to hide the fact that his overwhelming hotness was affecting her.

Link moved closer to her, taking one of her hands. "Would you come sit with me?"

"Yes- I mean yeah, sure. Midna?" Zelda questioned, looking at her friend.

She waved a hand at her. "Go ahead girl, I'm going to order something to drink. Meetcha in a sec." She untangled herself from Pipit's arm and walked towards the bartender.

Link began to lead her back towards his group of friends, when a familiar voice called out from behind her.

"Sis?"

Everyone turned, including Zelda. For a second, she was confused as the tall, blonde, muscular man with red eyes stared at her from the entrance, but realization washed over her like an incoming wave and she felt herself grin and her eyes light up. "Sheik!"

* * *

**Ah ha! Sheik is her brother! Obviously, since Sheik is her alter ego in the games, he's the closest male to her besides Link. Plus I really like the idea of her having a brother with her at school. **

**I bet none of you even came close to thinking I would put the oracles in this story. It's actually kind of a Mean Girls set-up. Oh, also, imagine Nayru's voice sounding like Mandy's from Totally Spies. Hee hee. **

**PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE IT IS MUCH APPRECIATED OK**

**ALSO, I'm not adding chapter 3 until I get 10 reviews. I really need your feedback! (Criticism _very _welcome.)**


	3. Chapter 3: Shoes to Fill

**Aloha viewers. Just as a forewarning, updates probably won't be quite as frequent once school starts (August 9****th****, sooooo early).**

**Also, I'm SO sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes. I get really excited when I write and the words flow out faster than I can type. I promise to proof-read muchhhhhh better from now on. I also went back and fixed the first two chapters and I personally feel like less of an idiot now. **

**Anywho, I now present you:**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Link sighed and half-heartedly tried to listen to Anju ramble on about how she'd caught Nayru hooking up with Ralph in the auditorium. Her animated expressions and gestures kept the rest of their group interested, which included Ilia, Pipit, Maple, and Kafei, but for some strange reason, he felt more content to swirl around his red drink and daydream than to engage with them.

What was wrong with him?! He couldn't focus. Everything he looked at reminded him of the blonde-haired beauty he'd met earlier. She was so, so,… _nice. _He'd almost forgotten that people actually had manners. He'd done his best to behave, but he was so used to sarcasm and flirting that her shyness was almost shocking. I mean, here he was, listening to someone talk about some slut banging her stalker _on a stage. _And that was _normal. _Zelda would surely be torn to pieces within days, or worse, she would change.

Pipit's voice snapped him out of his dream state and his eyes opened, glancing around and trying to calculate what he had missed.

"Middy!" Pipit shouted, standing from their table and walking over to greet who Link assumed was Midna. He couldn't help but notice Anju shoot Pipit an annoyed look, pouting because he had interrupted her.

"Hey, who is that?" Ilia asked, looking warily at the entrance.

Link's eyes went straight past Midna's bright orange hair and came to rest on the less striking-looking person beside her. He felt his heart flutter at the sight of Zelda standing there, awkwardly grasping her arm at the elbow as Midna and Pipit embraced.

Suddenly wanting to save her from the awkward situation, Link felt himself stand and walk quickly to the scene, unable to contain his grin. _Just my luck, _he thought. _Good Goddess, she is stunning. _

"Hey!" he blurted, "I'm glad you guys could make it. I was hoping I'd see you again."

Pipit nudged him with his elbow, wobbling Midna who was currently tucked under his arm like a football. He glanced at his friend briefly, who was wiggling his eyebrows. Link gave him a dirty look and turned his attention back to Zelda, who noticed the obvious exchange.

"I was just going to go to bed, but Midna convinced me otherwise," she smiled timidly, a bit of color rising to her cheeks.

Her cuteness overwhelmed him, and before he could be shy about it, he was taking her hand. "Would you come sit with me?"

Her face brightened. "Yes! I mean," she coughed, waving her hand, "yeah, sure." She looked pointedly at the orange haired Twili girl. "Midna?"

Said girl untangled herself from Pipit's arm. "Go ahead girl, I'm going to order something to drink. Meetcha in a sec." She waved her hand nonchalantly and moved towards the bartender.

He was about to pull her playfully toward his friends, when he noticed Sheik slipping through the café's front door. He wore a simple black v-neck and dark jeans, his shaggy blonde hair falling in his face the way he knew girls liked it. His signature gold pendant of the triforce dangled just above his pecs. Link watched for a millisecond as Sheik's red gaze swept over the crowd, pausing slightly at Midna, but finally resting on the blonde woman in front of him. A look of shock and maybe-affection?-overtook the man, and his eyes widened.

_Oh, great. Sheik is totally going to want her. Better let him know that I called dibs, _Link thought, inwardly groaning at the thought of fighting with one of his closest friends.

But what came out of Sheik's mouth was not what he had anticipated. Instead of yelling for their attention, his mouth gaped open once, twice, and the third time, he finally managed to spit it out.

"_Sis?"_

Huh?

Zelda turned, confused for a moment. But something seemed to register with her, and he felt her body jerk. "Sheik?"

The café hushed, and for a moment, everything was quiet except for the jazz music playing softly from the sound system. Zelda suddenly tore away from him and ran straight into an embrace with Sheik. And they _laughed. _And _spinned. _Never in his life did Link, or _any_body think they would ever see Sheik show so much emotion at one time.

Sheik placed the blonde back to the ground and ruffled her hair playfully. "Zellie! It really is you! You don't look a thing like you did the last time I saw you."

Zelda giggled and punched him roughly in the shoulder. "Don't treat me like I'm five!"

Link looked at Pipit, who returned his questioning glance with a shrug.

"Link! Midna!" Zelda called, waving them over. "This is my big brother, Sheik. I haven't seen him since he came to live on campus…" she trailed off, the blush returning to her cheeks. She averted her eyes to the floor, tapping her lips. "Sorry for causing a scene."

Sheik grinned and gave Link a look. "So, let me get this straight," he said, shifting his gaze to Zelda, "it's your first day here, and you're already _canoodling _with _my _best friend?"

The look on Zelda's face was priceless. She looked from Sheik to Link, her big blue eyes going wide. "You're-you two-you know…?"

Just then, Midna rejoined them, toting a fruity drink. "Heyyy Sheik! Buddy ole' pal! I understand that this is a big moment for you and all, seeing your sister, but everyone is _kind _of staring at you guys. So let's just move back to the table, shall we?" She ushered them away from the front door, finally allowing a Zora couple to come through. They shot the group a dirty look, but Midna just stuck her tongue out.

Link turned to say something to Zelda, but at that moment the blonde was being jerked backwards by the other feisty Twili. He shrugged and chuckled, letting Midna drag poor Zelda away. He made sure to keep an open chair beside him.

* * *

"You did _not _tell me that THE Sheik Harkinian is your brother!" Midna squealed as soon as she had locked her and Zelda in the one-room bathroom of the café.

"You didn't ask his name! You just asked if he was hot," Zelda replied, daintily closing the lid of the porcelain toilet and plopping herself down.

"And you fucking _bet _he is! He is one of the hottest, most wanted, most popular guys in the entire Academy!" Midna swooned, fanning her face.

"Well," Zelda said thoughtfully, "he's just Big Brother to me. I didn't know he was doing so well for himself." She gulped. If her brother was so popular, would everyone expect her to be as cool as he was?

Midna clapped her hands together and rubbed them evilly. "Who would have known the girl with the big lady balls would turn out to be the little and beloved sister of Mr. Tall-Dark&Handsome? This could open so many doors of opportunity!"

Zelda sighed. Why did her brother have to leave such a big shoe to fill?

Midna extended her hand to her sitting friend, expression turning soft. "Don't even stress about it, hun. Listen to what Link said and be yourself. You'll make the right kind of friends."

Zelda took her blue hand and nodded, smiling again. "I'll do my best, Captain."

"Good. Now, let's go have some fuuuun!" Midna cheered, clicking the lock out of place and pulling her out of the bathroom and into the short hallway. For a moment, Zelda was taken aback by the sudden mood change of the girl. But, after a moment, her face and body relaxed and she couldn't stop the small smile of appreciation from playing on her lips. Though Zelda had only known Midna for a few hours at most, she couldn't be more grateful to have someone to call a friend. Just this afternoon, she had been dumped into practically a whole new world. Thankfully, a rambunctious Twili girl was here to guide her.

* * *

**I know that half of this chapter is kind of a recap, but I wanted to delve into Link's personality and feelings a bit more. The POV will mainly be Zelda's but alas, I am an omniscient author and I can do whatever the F I want! Mwahaha! Meaning that you will see the perspective of the main characters in due time. **

**I was itching to post this chapter and get started on the next. Expect another update by Tuesday. **

**And with that note, PLS REVIEW :o**

**And shoutout to my current favorite author on FF who has taken the time to read and review this story, which is a spawn of inspiration created by her most popular Zelink fic. Thanks Miss Ashlynn, it means a lot! ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4: Connection

**Wow, 22 reviews and only 3 chapters. It's incredible. Thank you to all of those who review each chapter. I'm doing this all for you guys!**

*****Also, I've been watching a lot of Naruto lately (I have an app on my phone where I can watch every shippuden episode with English subtitles, yay!) and I admit, I'm starting to rekindle my obsession with it. Naruto lovers, be on the look-out for a Naruto fanfic from me!*****

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Zelda awoke the next morning, sprawled on her new bed with one leg hanging off of the edge. She opened her eyes slowly, not wanting to move and disrupt the completely content and serene atmosphere. She gently pulled her long hair out from underneath her and glanced towards Nayru's bed. A giant, blue mass of hair protruded from the top of her turquoise blanket, but that was all she could see. Sighing, she quietly got up and tip-toed to the bathroom, closing the door and locking it for extra safety measures.

She shucked off her clothes indifferently, irritated that she had slept in her skinny jeans. Midna wouldn't let her leave last night until she was half passed out and drooling, face smushed against the table.

_Flashback_

"_Er… M-Midna?" Ilia stuttered, not taking her eyes off the sleeping girl. She could practically see the Z's floating above her head. _

"_Whot?" Midna answered through a mouthful of noodles. _

"_I think Zelda has had enough for tonight," Ilia replied, looking critically at the drool on the table, "Why don't you help her up to her dorm?"_

_Midna sighed and smiled at her sleeping friend. "Alright, alright. I guess it _is _getting pretty late. What time is it anyways?"_

_Link, who was smoothing the hair away from Zelda's face, glanced at his leather watch. "It's a quarter til 4 in the morning."_

_Midna rose from her chair and tossed a tip at the center of the table. "Welp, looks like you guys won't see me until Monday. This is going to take some serious recovering from." She shook the sleeping beauty and held back a giggle when said beauty's eyes opened slightly._

"_Come on, Zel. You're drooling again."_

_End of Flashback_

Zelda groaned, slapping her forehead. She had once again completely embarrassed herself in front of everyone. Why do her saliva glands have to be so over-active when she sleeps?!

She took a hot shower, pep talking to herself while she rinsed and lathered. "You can do this, Zelda," she started, nodding her head, "Everything is fine. So what if you drool? Everyone has some sort of bad quality. You just happened to show yours in public. On a table. In front of a really hot guy and all of your potential friends." She groaned again, banging her head on the white tiled walls. "Why are you so stupid? Stupid stupid stupid!"

After a thorough beating, she finally stepped out of the shower and tossed on her ripped capris and T-shirt. It was Sunday, her last day of freedom, and no way in _hell _was she wearing something uncomfortable. She blow dried her hair and began to apply some mascara when someone started to knock on the bathroom door.

"UM HELLO? COULD YOU _BE _ANY LOUDER?! You disruptive little-"

Zelda rolled her eyes and finished her makeup as slowly as she could. When she was done, she plastered a big, fake smile on her face and opened the door.

"Oh, Nayru! I didn't hear you. I must have been making too much noise."

Nayru stood there, her hair a mess and her eyeliner smudged, tapping her foot with her arms crossed. She narrowed her eyes at Zelda and shoved past her into the bathroom, slamming the door in Zelda's face. She couldn't help but snicker as she slipped her black flip flops on and exited the dorm, locking the door behind her. The clock above the lounge said it was almost noon.

"Oh great," she muttered after checking to see if anyone was in the hallway, "the day before school starts and I've already wasted half of it."

She continued grumbling until she got to the elevator and punched the 'down' button. She watched the lights above the metal doors blink until it reached the seventh floor and opened. Two girls, one with tanned skin and a long crayon red ponytail, and one who was short with fair skin and green hair piled neatly on top of her head, exited the elevator shaft. The green one paid her no attention, but the red one sneered at her with disgust as they crossed paths. She smelled of flowers and earth.

When she was safely inside of the elevator, she clutched her head and let out a scream. "Why is everyone at this school so _rude?!_" She shouted to no one in particular.

Just then, the elevator stopped and the big metal doors opened. Zelda quickly composed herself as another girl entered silently. Out of everyone she had seen at the Academy, this girl was the strangest looking. Her skin, eyes, and short hair were all a soft, glowing blue. She wore a violet dress that ended just above her knees, and diamond shaped brooch was pinned on the silky cloth just below her throat.

"If my observations are correct, I would assume that you are studying my appearance."

Her voice startled her. It was musical and monotone at the same time, somehow fitting the complete silence she caused in the atmosphere around her. Her solid blue eyes flickered towards Zelda, no expression evident on her face.

"Oh-oh! Sorry, I was just, erm…" Zelda trailed off, scratching her cheek, "I really like your brooch."

The blue girl glanced briefly down at the diamond on her dress, then looked back at Zelda. "There is a 78 percent chance that my brooch is not what you were looking at, but I show you my gratitude anyways."

Zelda blanched and looked at her toes. "Er, my name is Zelda. I-I'm new here."

The girl looked at her again, but said nothing. After a moment, Zelda raised her eyes again to meet her blue ones.

"Fi is the name I was given. It is what you would call a pleasure meeting you, Hyl-Zelda. Recognition complete."

The elevator opened then and Fi walked out briskly yet gracefully. "See you again!" Zelda called, but by the time she had stepped out of the shaft, the blue woman was out of sight.

"Whew, what a weird girl. I wonder what race she is," she muttered, walking out into the courtyard. She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. Where was she even going?

Zelda glanced around the massive campus and pulled her hair into a ponytail. Her bangs and some short layers framed her face pleasantly as she searched for somewhere to go. She could ask the lobby secretary what Midna's room number was, but she had a feeling that Midna did not enjoy being woken up from her beauty sleep.

Maybe she could find Ilia in the school's library. They had hit it off pretty well last night, considering Ilia seemed to be the only other person she'd met who wasn't full of confidence. She smiled and nodded to herself, turning towards the school's private and extensive library, which was one entrance to the actual school itself. Sort of like Books-a-Million at the Castleton Mall.

Most students still seemed to be sleeping, because campus was much less full than it had been yesterday. Zelda didn't mind this though. That only meant there were less people to see her walking around like a loner by herself. She squared her shoulders and lifted her chin slightly.

She finally reached the library and pushed the glass doors open, only to reveal the largest collection of books she had ever seen in one place.

And there was absolutely no one there, not even the librarian.

She hesitated before smiling wickedly. Glancing behind her to check for other library-goers, she ducked inside and skipped happily to the history section.

"Oh my goddess," she breathed, looking up at the high shelves stacked above her. They had to be twice her height. She ran her fingers over the old and authentic looking books, sighing dreamily. She pulled one out randomly, flipping through the pages. She came to a stop on a painting of the Goddess Hylia, with her long blonde hair cascading down her back like a golden waterfall. Her white dress flowed in the wind as she descended from the sky, holding the Goddess Harp and Goddess Sword. She sighed at the intense beauty of the deity.

She felt someone place a hand against the small of her back and shrieked in surprise, slapping the book shut. She whipped around only to meet the dark blue eyes of none other than Link.

"Link!" she shrieked, placing a hand over her heart. "Don't sneak up on me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack."

He raised his free hand and laughed. She noticed the stack of books cradled beneath his other arm. "I'm sorry Zel, I came out of the back room and saw you standing here all by yourself. I thought you'd enjoy some company."

She hesitated, giving him a pointed look. "You work in the library?"

His smile didn't falter and he gazed at her gently. "I work here on the weekends for Professor Shad. I like it because nobody really comes in here."

Zelda smiled. "I like it too."

His eyes brightened at this, and he held out his stack of books. "Do you want to help me then? I have to put these books back on their shelves. They're labeled, so it's not confusing."

Zelda took half of the stack, but kept the history book she had found from earlier. "Of course I'll help you."

Link gave her an appreciative smile and headed towards the opposite side of the library. "If you need any help, let me know!"

Zelda took her time putting the books back. She felt each and every cover thoroughly, whether it was old and leathery or new and laminated. Most of them were fiction but there was also one on the fire breathing dragon Volvagia. This interested Zelda so much that she actually stopped to read the first few pages. Finally, she found the shelf spot for her last book, but no matter how high she jumped, she couldn't reach the small empty spot on a shelf just barely out of her reach. "Link," she called, bouncing, "I need help. I need a ladder or something, please," She stuck her tongue out in concentration, still trying to reach the shelf. After a moment, she was about to give up, when she felt strong, capable hands encircle her waist and raise her up gently. She placed the book in it's cozy spot and fought the blush that threatened to creep onto her cheeks. Link placed her gently on the ground, not moving his hands. She turned in his loose embrace and felt the color leak onto her face as she stared up into his gentle gaze. Caught up in the moment, he leaned towards her, and for a moment Zelda thought he was going to kiss her.

"Thank you," he murmured, closing his eyes.

_Oh Goddess, this is it! He's going to kiss me. But I just met him yesterday! Things are going too fast! Right? I mean, right? Is this a bad thing? Goddess, he smells so good._

Much to her dismay, his hands dropped from her waist and he stepped back, giving her more room. She hadn't realized it, but the palms of her hands were smashed against the books behind her, and her shoulders were tense. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and began to fan her face.

Link smiled innocently, tilting his head to one side. "Sorry, I didn't mean to put you in an uncomfortable situation."

She waved her hand, unable to hide her smile. "No, no, it's fine. It's comfortable. Really, it is."

He raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth, but just then, the doors to the library swung open and from the corner of her eye, Zelda could see a smidgen of orange hair.

"Hey you two! I knew I'd find you little dorks in the library." Midna laughed, joining them. When she noticed their closeness and Zelda's red face, she grinned.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"No!" Link and Zelda said at the same time.

Midna wiggled her brows. "You sure?"

"Positive," Zelda said, flailing her hands, stepping farther away from the blonde boy.

"Alright," Midna sang, "Well, since you're not busy, lets go get some lunch Zellie! I'm starved." She grabbed the flustered blonde woman's hand and pulled her towards the exit. "You coming Link?"

"Nah, I have to work here until three. I'll see you guys around."

Zelda couldn't help to look back at Link before Midna pulled her through the doors. He was still standing at the same spot, watching after her. She gave him a small apologetic smile, and he returned it, winking.

* * *

**EEK! Writing Zelink fluff is so darn fun! I hope you enjoyed this little segment. You might not realize it, but the plot is moving already! **

**Also, I have the picture of Hylia that Zelda looked at in the library book. Just check out my profile if you're interested :D****  
**

**Review, cuz it makes my heart feel warm and fluffy. And the fluffier I feel, the fluffier my writing is. Tempting, huh?**


	5. Chapter 5: Last Ditch Effort

**HEY GUYS! Sorry about the semi-slow update. I've been obsessing over Naruto lately and it's been distracting me from updating. Anyways, I finished writing the outline for this story, so rest assured this fic will never be abandoned. Now, finally...**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Link reclined against the wall of the fountain and sighed. It was his idea of the perfect weather: the sky slightly grayer than usual, a crisp breeze, with exuberant green grass poking up all around him. He could sense autumn creeping upon the campus a little earlier than usual. School had started at the beginning of September, but it was already well into the month and Link was overjoyed at the thought of not sweltering every time he walked outside.

However, no matter how cool the weather got, there was still one thing, or rather person, that would never fail to make him hot and bothered. It almost felt inappropriate, seeing as how said woman was so… _innocent. _But over the few weeks she had been attending the academy, he had witnessed a few glimpses of her inner sassy, seductive, and feisty side. Although brief and very well covered, once he knew the playful Zelda was there, he was determined to bring it out of her.

Speaking of the beauty, he noticed out of the corner of his eyes that said blonde haired woman had just exited the library, which was a decent distance away from Link, and was walking towards the part of campus where the classrooms were located. He was just about to get up and run after her when a pair of red and black Jordan's stomped in front of him. Link's gaze tore away from Zelda into the red eyes of none other than Vaati.

"Hey Fairy Face, what do you think you're doing in my spot?" Vaati spat childishly.

Without missing a beat, Link swept his backpack strap around one shoulder and stood, keeping his cool gaze fixed on the purple haired man. "I was just leaving to go to class." The last thing he wanted was to get in a fight with Vaati over "his spot." He thought briefly that he should go see Zelda wherever she went, but he really did need to get to Equestrian class. He heard heavy footsteps behind him, trying to catch up.

"That's funny man, I was just about to go to class too." Vaati said, invading Link's personal bubble.

"Why did you come to start a fight at the fountain if you weren't even going to sit there?" Link asked irritably.

"Whatever man, what I do is none of your business." Vaati said, rolling his eyes. "So what's up with the new chick, eh? I've seen you two around each other. I dunno why, since she's such a bitch."

Link's eyes narrowed and he shot Vaati a dirty look. "_Zelda _is far from being a bitch, unlike everyone else around here."

"Zelda's her name, huh? Sounds kinda familiar." Vaati inquired, tapping his chin. "So, you guys like, a thing or somethin'?"

"What's between Zelda and I is none of your business."

They had approached the stables by then, joining the rest of the students who were tending to their assigned horses. Vaati gave him his signature sneer. "You mockin' me?"

Link simply rolled his eyes as he reached his mare, Epona, and stroked her muzzle affectionately. Epona was a jittery horse and could only be calmed by two people, Link being one of them. He saddled her up and began to brush her, running the comb over her auburn coat like he'd done so many times in the past alone in the stable, just him and his horse. However, a certain purpley man was peeking over the wall of Epona's stable to glare at him, intruding on the peaceful moment.

"I bet your little pony is about as weak as you are, Fairy Face," He called, trying to provoke the blonde man. Link hoisted himself up on the saddle and swung one leg over the mare gracefully before straightening his back and looking at Vaati. Epona whinnied.

"What are you getting at, Vaati?"

"I'm sayin' we should race. Unless you're too scared, Fairy Face."

"Race? Are you crazy?"

"What's the matter, huh? Too good for a little gambling?" he barked, raising his voice.

A medium sized group of people had formed near the barracks and watched the two men bicker back and forth. A red-headed woman, upon noticing the exchange, parted through the curious students and shouted up at them.

"That's enough! I don't know what personal problems you boys have, but leave the horses out of it," she snapped.

"Professor Cremia!" Vaati said, startling Link.

"I'm sorry Professor. It won't happen again," Link said stonily, ignoring the sneer Vaati sent him.

Link snapped Epona's reigns and she trotted out of her stable, the other students backing out of the massive horse's path. He led his mare to the race track, where various fences and other obstacles were placed as a way to train your horse. Once on the track, he swatted Epona's rear and she immediately gained speed, taking off and jumping gracefully over every obstacle Link steered her towards. The wind whipped against his face but he didn't care; He and Epona were lost in a separate world now, blowing off the built up steam and tension caused by Vaati and his antics. First, the prick talks smack against Zelda when he doesn't even know her, then follows him to the stables, and tries to make him _race on school grounds. _The only reason Vaati had to race against him was because he wanted them to get caught in the act, bringing Link down with him when they were suspended for unruly use of the mares. The very thought of using Epona to win such a pathetic bet made his anger flare again. He steered the horse off the obstacle track to the outskirts where he could run her at full speed.

He swatted her again and she grunted, picking up speed on the dirt track, leaving a cloud behind them as they raced around the path outside of the obstacle course. He could feel the eyes of the students on him as he passed beside the stables again, Professor Cremia watching him with a frown and her arms crossed.

"One more time around the track girl, then we're done," he murmured to his horse, leaning down so that she could pick up every last bit of speed. They rounded the corners of the track once, twice, three times, then head back to the stables, most of the students staying out of the way. Just as he began to pull Epona's reigns in order to slow her down and eventually stop, a certain blue haired girl jumped in front of him, sneering and defiant, raising her palms as if she would stop Epona with her bare hands.

Link eyes widened, desperately trying to pull the reigns before his horse made a head on collision with the idiot girl only ten yards away. Epona, sensing the danger, skidded her hooves against the dirt in an attempt to slow. She leaned back in terror, whinnying and paddling her hooves in the air as if she was on an invisible bicycle. Link's grasp slipped and he fell off the now sliding and vertical horse, landing on the dirt with a _thud _and the wind being knocked out of him. He watched as Nayru stood there wide eyed before his horse clashed right into her, knocking her down and causing a collective gasp to escape the crowd as they ran to reach the two injured students and distraught horse. His head went limp and hit the ground, and he watched as the blue sky turned black before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Link awoke slowly as the headache pounded him out of his dreams. He first saw the light green walls of the infirmary and groaned, only forgetting the incident with his horse for a moment. His head hurt too much to move it and look around, but he managed a garbled "Where am I?" before placing his hands on his face to shut out the fluorescent lighting of the room.

"Why, young Link, you're in the recovery room. You took quite a hard fall."

He peeked out of his fingers to see the pink haired Great Fairy peering down at him. Her smile seemed to be permanently plastered on her face.

"Are you feeling any pain?" he heard her ask.

"My head," was all he could muster.

"Allow me to ease your weariness," she said wistfully, placing a smooth hand on his forehead. He slowly removed his hands and sighed as the cool healing powers of the Mother Fairy swept away his headache. He opened his eyes and smiled at the woman. "Thanks Great Fairy."

"Anytime, Link. If you're feeling better, I permit you to leave. Return here if you feel any more pain and I will see what I can do." She appeared to be checking things off her clipboard, not really paying attention to him but rather stating something she'd said a million times before.

"Alright, that should be fine," he said, swinging his legs off the small white bed and standing, slowly. He was just about out the door before the Great Fairy called after him.

"It would be wise to visit the injured girl and ask for forgiveness. I know she may be… unpleasant at times, but it would be the right thing to do."

He hesitated at the doorway, resting a slender yet muscular hand on the frame. "Right," he replied finally, whisking out of the room.

It wasn't hard to find Nayru's room in the maze of halls and doors in the infirmary. He could hear her high pitched whining almost as soon as he had left his own room. He paused before the door and sighed, refraining himself from rolling his eyes. He knocked loudly, unsure if he would be heard over the girl's screeching.

"C-come in!" a voice called, probably Nayru's miserable fairy nurse.

He entered the room to a peculiar sight. Nayru was sitting up in bed, shaking her fist at the Kokiri nurse who clutched her clipboard and stood a good three yards away from the erratic person.

"I _demand _to have one of the Great Fairies treat me! Not some novice like _you,_" Nayru spat, shaking her head. "I deserve the best this damn school has to offer! I will _not _be touched by some nasty creature that lived in a forest!"

The red haired Kokiri was obviously close to tears, unable to reply to the hateful words of the oracle. She looked quickly at Link, who watched from the doorway, masking his anger at the abuse going on.

"Oh! Link!" Nayru squealed, following the Kokiri's glance. She transformed from annoying injured girl to annoying fan girl. "I didn't know you were coming here."

Link quietly approached the young nurse and placed a hand on her shoulder. She was a good six inches shorter than he was.

"I thought it would be a good idea to come apologize for slamming my horse into you. It was an accident, and if there's anything I can do to make up for it, let me know," he said, not looking directly at either girl but instead fixing his gaze on the white table beside the bed.

"Ooh, Link! What a gentleman! Anything, you say?"

He grimaced at his word choice. "Anything reasonable."

He met her eyes then, and knew that his annoyance and anger with the woman showed in his gaze. Instead of cowering, she smirked and returned his gaze with a seductive, manipulating one. "I'll forgive you, Link. I'll forgive you over dinner."

He was taken aback by her request. "You mean like, a date?"

"Of course. It's like, the only way I'll ever forgive you. You don't want me to be mad at you, do you Link?"

"No," he said through his teeth.

"Good," she purred, batting her eyelashes, "you can get me tomorrow at 7. Pick somewhere nice."

Without a word, he turned away from the girls and walked towards the door. Before exiting, though, he paused. "And by the way, Nayru," he said condescendingly, "I grew up in Kokiri Forest."

He smirked to himself before leaving the stunned silence behind him, exiting the infirmary hopefully for the last time.

* * *

"Pipit!" he called, jogging after his brunette friend.

Said boy turned, hoisting his books in his left arm. He raised an eyebrow at Link who was now in front of him, panting slightly and looking annoyed.

"What's up, Link?" he asked, "Are you okay? What happened?"

Link threw his hands in the air before running them through his blonde locks. "I ran my horse into Nayru and now she's blackmailing me into taking her out on a date."

A look of confusion passed through poor Pipit's features. "Wait, is that a code name for sex or something?"

"No, you dobe! Listen, I hit Nayru with Epona and now she's in the infirmary. She won't forgive me unless I take her out on a date."

"Well, as sorry as I am for you man, I don't know what you're trying to get at."

Link placed his hands on his friend's shoulders. "I need you to do me a favor."

* * *

Zelda propped her foot up onto the footstool in front of her end of the sectional couch. She had decided it was time to check out the lounge, since it was only a few steps away from her dorm and made her feel less claustrophobic than her room did. A few girls on the other side of the room were playing Mario Kart racing on the Wii, laughing and cursing at each other but keeping it quiet at the same time. Saria, a small Kokiri girl, had offered to let her join them, but she declined politely claiming to have homework. And she did, which was exactly what she was working on at the moment.

She sighed, turning the page of her Calculus textbook. The equations and multiple sample problems were giving her a headache, but she pushed on, not wanting to procrastinate and hurriedly finish the problems on Monday before class. Just as she was on the brink of solving her last equation, the lounge door opened and Ilia and Pipit entered, Ilia looking calm as usual but Pipit looking slightly nervous.

"See, Pipit, I told you she would be in here." Ilia stated, ushering the boy over to where Zelda was sitting. Zelda glanced back down at her problem, her train of thought completely gone. She heaved a sigh and closed her book just as the two approached her. She looked up, switching her frown into a smile.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked.

"Well," Ilia started, her eyes rolling towards Pipit, "Mr. Knightwood here has been looking all over the place for you. I don't know why he never came to the lounge in the first place."

Zelda met Pipit's nervous glance and stood, holding her homework and textbook under her arm. "What's wrong?" She asked, slightly panicked. Pipit was Link and Midna's friend, but it wasn't like him to seek her out.

"Um, well, nothing is _wrong, _per say," he started, rubbing the back of his neck and averting his gaze away from her.

She raised a fine eyebrow and propped her free hand on her hip. "What can I do for you, Pipit?"

He looked at her and chuckled slightly.

"I know this is sudden, but would you like to go out on a date with me sometime?"

* * *

** Suspenseful, huh? I'm keeping my mouth shut, but in the meantime, you should review. ;D**


	6. Chapter 6: Let the Rivalry, Begin!

**Hurray for fast updating! Hehe. The truth behind my fast updating is simply that I'm addicted to reviews, and I loooooove feedback more than anything. Something big is going to happen in the next 2 or 3 chapters and that should get the main plot finally rolling. But you know, gotta establish relationships and all that good stuff. **

**Disclaimer: I own this story but I do not own anything Legend of Zelda related. **

***forgot to include that beforehand, my bad***

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Zelda was furious. She was livid, angry, distraught, but more than anything, she was confused and discouraged.

As soon as Pipit and Ilia were out of sight, she had practically thrown her books in her dorm room and darted off to the elevator, praying to the Goddess that Midna was in her room. She mashed the elevator button and tapped her foot impatiently as she awaited the shaft to arrive on her floor.

Thankful that nobody was currently in the elevator, she stepped inside and frantically jabbed at the Level 3 button repeatedly until the doors closed in front of her. She allowed the brief moment of solitude for a complete and utter breakdown, slapping her hands on her forehead and tangling her fingers in her bangs.

What was he thinking? Why would he stab her in the back so suddenly? She had thought Link was making it painstakingly obvious that he was interested in Zelda, possibly even beginning to like her. She couldn't have been more wrong. She quickly reflected on the time they had spent together the past few weeks. The night at the café, in the library, Sheik's constant teasing, and not to mention he was always seeking her out, which she gladly accepted. Argh! It was obvious there was chemistry between them! Was she the only one to notice this?

The elevator stopped on Level 5 and a few girls stepped into the elevator, all Gerudos. They idly chatted with each other about the upcoming Festival of Time, but Zelda tried her best to ignore them and focused more on keeping her face blank of any emotion. If they noticed any sort of look on her face other than boredom, they would poke and pry at her in order to receive the latest gossip or news.

The now claustrophobic elevator stopped once more on the third level, and Zelda gently pushed past the girls, mumbling apologies. Once in the Level 3 hallway, she ran towards the opposite end of the hallway from the lounge and stopped at Midna's dorm room, labeled C3. She rapped her knuckles against the door and began to bite her thumb nail nervously, hoping Midna was actually in her room.

"Midna?" she yelled after receiving no answer. She placed her ear against the door and could hear faint music coming from inside. She took this as her cue to barge in on an unsuspecting Midna, who sat at her desk with one foot propped against it, painting her toes and listening to music with her expensive Dre Beats. Her head bobbed along to the music from her iPod.

Zelda closed the door and politely waited for her to finish her pinky toe before tapping on the Twili's shoulder. Midna flipped around, clutching her nail polish bottle, her lips forming a perfect "O."

"Holy shit!" she gasped, yanking her headphones down. "You scared the hell out of me, girl!"

Zelda threw herself onto her friend's bed, adorned by a simple black comforter and purple pillow cases. "Midna, I think I'm stupid, or oblivious. Or maybe both."

Midna screwed the cap back onto her polish bottle and swiveled her computer chair towards the despairing girl. "What do you mean by that?"

Zelda sat up and pushed the hair out of her face. "You'll never guess who just asked me on a date."

Midna, who was fanning her wet toe nails, perked up and clapped her hands. "Link! I knew it! I knew he was totally head over heels for you!"

Zelda shook her head, not speaking.

Midna's look faltered. "It wasn't Link? Then who…?"

"Pipit," she replied. "Pipit asked me."

The Twili raised her orange eyebrows slowly. "Whaaa?"

"He asked me on a double date."

"A double date? Well that's not so unusual. Maybe he just didn't want to be the third wheel."

"Midna, the double date is with Link and Nayru."

The two girls stared at each other, Midna too shocked to speak and Zelda waiting for her friend's reaction. After what felt like a whole minute of silence, Midna shot up out of her seat and ran out of her bedroom with blinding speed. Zelda jumped up after her friend, who was screaming as she ran towards the stairwell, too hyped up to bother waiting for the elevator.

"That two-timing, fake, two-faced asshole! What a piece of shitty dick eating fuck face!" she yelled, yanking the stair doors open and dashing down them. Zelda was close on her heels, calling after her friend but to no avail. She sighed and leapt onto one of the rails that ran in the middle of the stairs, sliding down a metal bars gracefully and landing on her feet like a boss. She smiled goofily at herself for a moment, slightly pouting that nobody had seen her badass rail-riding skills.

Midna had already reached the bottom of the stairwell and was bursting into the lobby, ignoring the strange looks that the other girls shot in her direction.

"Midna, are you okay?"

"Hey Middy, why's your face so red?"

"Guys! I think Midna is going to beat someone up!"

Zelda chased after her friend, trying to reply to all the shouts through her panting.

"It's fine everyone! -huff- Somebody just stole her cucumber sandwich is all!"

This seemed to explain everything, because the other students just nodded their heads and mumbled to each about the idiot that would dare touch Midna Night's food.

In the courtyard, Midna stood with her hand covering her eyes against the setting sun, scanning the field for a certain blonde man.

"Midna, stop! Really! You're making an unnecessary scene!" Zelda shouted, approaching her.

"I don't give two shit about _making a scene!_" she snarled, not looking at her friend. "Link doesn't even _like _that hag. Why would he take her on a date and not you? I need answers!" Her eyes lit up suddenly, glowing a brilliant red against her pale blue skin. "There! By the pond!"

She dashed after him, and Zelda was forced to follow her again, hoping to spare Link from Midna's temper.

"YOU!" She screamed, pointing an angry finger at Link. He and the person he was sitting beside, who happened to be Sheik, turned towards the ruckus that Midna was making.

"Mid-" Link started before Midna punched him upside the head.

"Ow!" he yelled, clutching his head with one hand. "What was that for?"

"You know damn well what that was for! How _dare _you play my home girl like that! Acting like you like her then taking the Ice Bitch out on a date!"

Sheik sighed as Zelda approached, her face red as a tomato. "Oh, Midna…"

Link stood, raising his hands in defense. He looked past Midna and instead spoke to the embarrassed blonde girl. "Zel, it's not what you think," he said.

She came in between her friend and Link, raising her hand as if to stop him from speaking. "No Link, I get it. You don't have to say anything."

"No!" he said, grasping her raised hand and cupping it in between his own. "You don't get it. I have a perfectly good explanation for this."

"Then you better get to explaining, home boy." Midna said from behind Zelda, placing her hands sassily on her voluptuous hips.

Sheik stood and cleared his throat. "Zelda, he's right. It's not what you think it is."

Zelda looked at her brother and creased her forehead, turning her confused gaze back to Link. "Well?"

Link replayed the events of the day to Zelda, from the moment Vaati approached him up until he asked Pipit to do him a favor.

"You see, I figured if I made it a double date, it wouldn't be so horrible. Sheik is your brother, so obviously he can't ask you out. That would be weird, and illegal, I think. So I asked Pipit to invite you and distract Nayru so that we could spend some time together." Link said, passing a hand over his face. "I guess he left out the major details."

Zelda soaked in this information, relieved beyond belief that Link wasn't leading her on. A sudden thought occurred to her. "Wait," she said, looking up at him, "does this mean you're asking me out on a date?"

Link grinned and took her other hand into his grasp. "Yeah, technically, I guess I am."

Zelda blushed and broke eye contact, grinning to herself. "Okay."

"Ahem."

The two glanced at Sheik, who was shooting a pointed look at their linked hands.

Link chuckled and released her hands, scratching the back of his head. "Oh, right. Er, sorry man." He turned his gaze back to the woman in front of him, smiling gently. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7. Remember to pretend that your Pipit's date."

"Alright," she said, unable to hide the excitement in her eyes.

"We should go, Link." Sheik said. "It's getting dark."

The street lamps placed around campus lit up as if on cue, illuminating the paths. The most brilliant display, though, were the golden lights flickering on from the fountain. The water glistened against the indigo sky, creating a blue and golden spectacle.

"We can at least walk the ladies back to their rooms." Link said, being his typical gentlemanly self.

Sheik quirked his mouth and nodded, and they set off to walk slowly back to the dorms. They took in the sights of the street lanterns and enjoyed the atmosphere as the light slipped beneath the horizon and left a blue hue over everything. Zelda couldn't help but feel grateful to spend the beautiful moment with her favorite people.

* * *

Zelda awoke the next morning to her alarm clock, nearly having a heart attack before punching it so hard that it went flying off of her dresser. She sat up abruptly and stared wide eyed at her broken alarm clock, then face planted back into her pillows and groaned.

Nayru, who had gotten back from the infirmary late last night, was already awake, showered, and dressed, humming her signature tune as she brushed her long blue hair in front of the vanity beside her bed. She shot Zelda an annoyed look at the noise she was making. "Um, could you _be _any clumsier? You're so crude in the mornings."

"Whatever," Zelda mumbled, dragging herself out of bed and into the bathroom. She could barely bring herself to go through her morning routines, but pushed until she found herself freshly showered with her makeup done. Not feeling like doing her hair, she scrunched some gel into her long locks and left it wavy. Completing her lazy look with a sweatshirt and jeans, she exited the steamy bathroom and watched as Nayru carefully curled her hair in front of the mirror.

Zelda remembered the plans made from last night, and knew that the blue haired girl was getting primped for her date later in the evening with Link. Withholding her smirk, she grabbed her books and left their shared dorm without exchanging words with the clueless oracle.

For some reason, it took Zelda an unusual amount of time to come out of her sleepy morning stupor, probably because of the lack of coffee. She uncharacteristically dozed through Professor Rauru's History lesson, Professor Nabooru's Calculus notes, and Professor Darunia's chemistry demonstration. Finally, when Coach Ruto made them do laps in the pool for gym class, she completely woke up and felt more refreshed than she had all day. During her last class of the day, Gardening with Professor Fado, Zelda attempted to do her best in order to make up for the laziness she had let overcome her. In comparison to what the night would be like, school seemed to be so drab.

"Psst, Zelda," Professor Fado's assistant, Saria, whispered, "are you feeling okay? I saw you sleeping in two classes today."

Zelda blushed and waved her hand, giggling nervously. "The coffee maker wasn't working this morning."

Saria nodded in understanding, smiling widely. "Do you have sleeping problems?"

The blonde nodded slightly. "Sometimes I do. Mostly I just stay up at night thinking."

"You should take melatonin. It should help you. That's what I use, so I'm not affected by the coffee maker being broken." _Of course_, Zelda thought, _she's a Kokiri. They're all na-tu-ral._

She kept this thought to herself though and smiled, thanking the green haired girl for her concern.

The bell rang at last, 4'o'clock sharp. Zelda was out of the door before the other students could even gather their things. She had less than 3 hours to get ready for her "date" with Link, and she was in desperate need of Midna's closet, private room, and advice.

At first she was in a hurry, but after a moment, she slowed her pace. She had three whole hours, right? Surely it wouldn't take that long to get ready.

So, instead of running to her friend's dorm and frantically putting herself together, she took her time walking to the third floor, even taking the stairs in order to avoid any awkward silences. Although one other person was also using the stairwell just ahead of her.

"Hey, Fi!" she called as a friendly greeting to the blue girl. The image of her ghost-like persona alone in the less than friendly stairwell creeped her out, but she also kept those thoughts to herself.

"Greetings, Mistress Zelda." she said, not stopping or looking at her.

_She sure is strange, _Zelda thought.

Upon reaching Midna's door, she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to look more calm. She knocked hesitantly at the door, hoping Midna would be back from class by now.

After a moment, the door flung open and a disorderly looking Twili girl stood in the doorway, gawking at Zelda before seizing her wrist and pulling her into her dorm. "Like, oh my Goddess Zelda! Where have you been? Don't you know you have a date tonight?! We have no time!"

* * *

The two girls were walking back to Zelda and Nayru's dorm, two and a half hours later, with Midna's work finally finished. Zelda's hair was curled in loose waves that fell elegantly down her back, wearing a simple yet flowy, long sleeved, floral printed dress that stopped a few inches above her knees, complete with a belt around the waist and matching boots. Midna had instructed her to wear her chic leather yet feminine jacket, forecasting the weather as she applied an exuberant amount of lipgloss on her victim's mouth.

"My iphone weather app is saying it's supposed to get down to 48 degrees tonight! But it will still be too warm to wear jeans and a jacket during the afternoon. Are you okay with wearing dresses? You're not like, against them or anything, right?" she had babbled, moving on to her closet. Zelda had chosen the pretty floral printed dress over the strapless, skintight, red dress that Midna had laid out as an option.

Thinking about it again, Zelda shuddered. She also wasn't entirely comfortable wearing the amount of lipgloss Midna had applied to her lips either. When her friend wasn't looking, she subtly smeared the gloss off with her hand and wiped the remnants on the wall she walked beside.

When they arrived at Zelda's room, they entered only to find Nayru sitting in front of her mirror, a girl with tan skin and red hair in a high ponytail sitting on Zelda's bed poking through her stuff, and a more timid looking green-haired girl sitting cross-legged on the floor beside Nayru's bed. The red haired girl dropped the book she was looking at upon noticing their entrance, sneering as if _they _were intruding on something.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Perfect Barbie. Got a hot date with the geek squad tonight?" Nayru chimed, touching up the curls in her hair. Zelda couldn't help but notice the green haired girl had merely looked down and pretended as if she wasn't in the room.

"Actually," Midna said, "she does have a date. But not with the geek squad, whoever that is."

Nayru turned to look at them then, her eyes glinting evilly. "What a coincidence."

Just then, a knock came from the door, grabbing the girls' attention.

The red girl smiled at Zelda sarcastically. "Perfect timing."

"Oh, fuck off, Din," Midna said, reaching for the door. A look of genuine hurt passed over Din's features, but was quickly masked again with her signature sneer.

The Twili opened the door to reveal the very handsome looking Pipit and Link. Nayru squealed and pushed past Zelda and Midna, clinging onto Link's arm.

"Link! You look so hot." _sniff, _"and you smell so good!"

Zelda visibly fumed, catching Link's eye. He smirked at her briefly, loving how fierce she looked when she was angry. He turned to Nayru, who was giving Pipit a dirty look.

"Yeah, Link, by the way, what's _he _doing here?"

"If you have to know," Pipit stated, rolling his eyes, "I'm here for Zelda. We're double dating tonight."

The girl fell silent as Zelda joined Pipit in the hallway, her glare turning from shock to ice and hatred. "You didn't mention that."

"I didn't think it was a big deal," Link said, detaching himself from Nayru and turning away from the group and towards the elevator. "We should get going before it gets too dark."

Zelda felt highly uncomfortable walking behind the boys beside Nayru. She glanced behind her to see Midna watching them retreat from the doorway, a mischievous grin on her face. She sighed and silently prayed to Hylia that this night would be worth all the trouble she was about to go through.

* * *

As they approached his dark green Jeep, Link grabbed Pipit by the elbow and jerked him around the car and out of earshot from the girls. His friend looked at him with confusion, glancing back at the girls through the window. "What the hell, man?"

"If you touch Zelda," Link breathed quietly, "I will personally chop off your fingers."

The brunette chuckled slightly. "Alright man, no worries."

**Ugh. I don't know why this chapter was so hard to write, either because I'm exhausted from school or because nothing SUPER exciting happens. Don't worry though. This chapter might be kind of dull, but the next one is going to be like BOOM! It will probably (hopefully) be the most exciting chapter yet!111111 I really wanted to just write this chapter and get it out of the way. It had to be done. **

**Also, Karane will not be making an appearance in this fic. Pipit will be paired with someone... else. :)**

**Review because I updated quickly, pretty pls? **


	7. Chapter 7: The Destiny Date

**Yes, it's finally here. This is going to be one of the biggest chapters in my entire fic. I've been itching to write it since the very beginning. Expect plot and some fluffy-steamy stuff. Wink Wink. **

**It has also come to my attention that I should raise the rating for this fic from T to M. The reason why I am not changing it to M is because there will PROBABLY not be any lemon in this fic (although a bit of lime, if i do say so myself hehehe), and I think teenagers can handle a few curse words here and there. Thanks for looking out for me though, really. I appreciate it.**

**Warning: This chapter contains sexually explicit content. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Zelda gasped in excitement as she climbed out of Link's Jeep. Although she had heard gossip about the Festival of Time, she hadn't been planning on going herself. She had too much studying to do and technically nobody to go with her besides Midna, and she cringed at the image of her Twili friend gorging herself on cotton candy and throwing darts at everything but the balloons on display at game booths.

But now, here she stood, staring at the spectacle in front of her. The clock tower was adorned with twinkling lights, illuminating the plaza below. Vendors lined up all over Clock Town, which was only about a half an hour drive from the Academy, and multiple different races of people blended together happily, enjoying the festive scene in harmony. Zelda could see numerous flashy rides, but the giant Ferris wheel with rainbow lighting on the spires was what caught her attention as they approached the entrance gates.

"Ooh! Look at that!" she squealed, her eyes glittering. "The Ferris wheel looks amazing!"

The group now stood together near the ticket booth, which was being ran by a creepy looking clown.

"Do you guys want to ride that?" Link asked, gesturing towards the giant wheel. "I'll just have to buy some tickets."

Nayru snorted, crossing her arms. "Why would we ride the Ferris wheel? It's slow and boring, and not to mention it's probably dirty."

Pipit glared at the snobby girl. It hadn't been 5 minutes and she was already ruining the date. "It'll be nice to watch the sun finish setting. The Ferris wheel is always better at night."

"Whatever. I don't even want to ride it."

"Nobody is forcing you on the fucking Ferris wheel! If you don't like it, don't ride it!" Pipit yelled, earning a few glances from people passing by.

Nayru was silent for a moment, then grinned as Link walked away to purchase the tickets. "No, I'll ride it. I wouldn't want _Link _to have to ride it by himself."

Zelda's face went blank as she struggled to maintain her anger. She wanted to scream at the girl, punch her in the face for being such a horrible person, and shove her off the top of the Clock Tower. But she couldn't blow Link's cover, and had to play along. "You're right," she said quietly.

She could feel Pipit shoot her a confused look, but he didn't press her. They stood in awkward silence, Nayru looking smug, Pipit whistling to fill the silence, and Zelda keeping herself entertained with the thought of annihilating a certain blue haired woman, until Link rejoined them, an oblivious grin on his face and his hands full of ticket strips.

"Let's get to the ride before the sun sets completely," he said, heading towards the busy plaza. The Ferris wheel was located just outside of the Stock Pot Inn, taking up a good deal of space. A pair of jugglers entertained the people near the waiting line, tossing multiple colored balls back and forth while chatting to each other and dancing. They got in the back of the line, behind an old couple who were holding hands. Zelda momentarily gushed at the cuteness of true love and poked Link, gesturing towards the pair when he looked down at her.

"Aren't they so cute?" she whispered to him.

Link just nodded, looking away from the couple and back down to the girl he _truly _wanted to be with tonight. It almost was as if it was just them, the other two not trailing behind like a couple of dead weights. It was as if he could just reach down and tangle their fingers together and let everyone at the festival know that she was his and he was hers. He almost did it, his hand twitched slightly towards her dainty pale one, before reality crashed around him and an unwanted pair of arms enveloped him in an embrace from behind. He blanched and struggled to turn to look at the person invading his space, but he already knew it was his "date."

"Oh, Link! This is so romantic! I'm so excited to spend this moment with you," Nayru cooed, purposely irritating the blonde girl who was getting _way _too much attention from Link, in her opinion.

Link wrestled himself out of her arms none too gently and scowled down at her. The people currently on the Ferris wheel were now getting off, and it was just a minute before the line began moving. Just as the old couple were about to get on, Pipit nonchalantly brushed past Link, winking at him.

"Look Zelda, it's our turn next." he said, ushering her forward. Link watched with a perplexed expression as Zelda tried to hide her disappointment with a smile. His heart swelled at the realization that she was desperately trying to make the best out of the situation. Suddenly, Pipit stopped before the metal ramp that lead to his and Zelda's seat. Zelda, who was now at the top of the ramp, turned back to see Pipit crouched on the ground, apparently tying his shoe.

"Oops," he said purposefully, "my shoe was untied. Link, you go on ahead. I don't want to hold up the line."

Link hesitated, not understanding Pipit's actions for a split second. He felt Nayru go rigid beside him and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Her mouth was gaping as she stared at Pipit in disbelief. Link felt the grin break out over his face and practically jogged past his friend and up the ramp to join Zelda. She smiled at him and they seated themselves, the attendant lowering the protective bar on their seat. He yanked the lever, sending them up and away from the their companions. Nayru watched them, shooting daggers, while Pipit stood discreetly behind her and gave them a cheesy grin and two thumbs up.

"Pipit is the greatest," Link breathed, turning to look at Zelda. She was grinning, but her hand was clutched tightly to the horizontal pole keeping them in the carriage. She was wide-eyed and staring at the ground. "Zel, are you okay?"

She looked at him, blinking and blushing, and tried to hide her nausea with a smile. "Oh yeah, I'm just… a little afraid of heights."

Link grinned and leaned back in their seat, tilting it backwards slightly. Zelda wobbled and her eyes widened even more. "Link! Don't do that!"

"Or what?" he teased.

"Or I'll puke on you!" she said, without missing a beat.

"Oh Zelda, just relax. You won't fall. I would catch you anyways."

She relaxed visibly, taking a deep breath. She closed her eyes and gingerly scooted just a couple inches closer to Link, until only about 5 inches were left between them. She rested her hands flat against the seat beside her and opened her eyes, smiling at the man beside her. "Alright, I'm okay now."

Link brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "You look beautiful in this lighting."

She blushed and giggled. "You mean to say I don't look beautiful any other time?"

"You look beautiful all the time," he said, looking away from her and towards the deep-colored sunset. The sky directly in front of them was painted many different oranges, yellows, purples, and reds. The sky above them was darkening, and behind them, Link knew it would be a dark blue. They enjoyed the peaceful moment together, relishing each other's company. The Ferris wheel began to spin lazily when the last passengers were seated.

"I feel bad for Pipit," Zelda said quietly.

Link looked away from the gorgeous scene in front of him to the even more gorgeous woman beside him. He cautiously slipped an arm around her shoulders and played with the silky hair that fell down her back. "Then don't let this moment go to waste," he said, his voice husky.

She looked up at him as the words registered in her mind, her lips parted slightly in surprise. They made eye contact for only a moment, before he reached around for her hand that was farthest away from him, tugging her gently towards him to close the space between them in the seat. In an act of pure confidence and desire, Zelda pushed her nervousness aside and placed her other hand on his chest and leaned towards him. He reacted immediately to her gesture, pausing only slightly before their lips met.

He could feel her grasp tighten around his fingers for a moment before he pulled his hand loose and trailed his fingers lightly up and down her arms, causing her to shiver. She moved her hand to his hard stomach and clutched the fabric there, pulling herself closer and deepening the kiss she'd been dreaming about ever since she'd met him. She felt his tongue eagerly flick against her bottom lip, and she hesitated only before realizing the sun had gone down and it was probably dark enough to hide their shameless make out session. She grinned and met his tongue with hers, satisfied by the slight 'hmm' that escaped his throat as their tongues danced with a fiery passion.

The Ferris wheel stopped suddenly, lurching their cart backwards with the impact. Zelda gasped and clung to Link as they swung back and forth for a moment, her heart pounding a mile a minute. She grinned again when she felt Link's heartbeat match her own.

She loosened her grip slightly when they steadied their cart, sighing happily. "That was the most romantic thing I've ever experienced in my entire life."

Link chuckled and rested his cheek against the top of her head. "I've been wanting to do that for a while now."

She was happier than she could ever remember being. They sat in silence, just leaning on each other, as their cart lowered and finally docked, the attendant releasing them with a bored look. Her legs were like jello and she stumbled a bit as they walked down the ramp. Link placed a hand on her lower back, smiling and keeping her balanced.

"Zelda, run away with me."

Her head whipped around at him, eyes wide. "Wh-what?"

"Let's get away before Nayru and Pipit get off the Ferris wheel."

_Oh. _"Okay, but where will we go?"

"I dunno. I'll buy you some cotton candy and say we got lost."

She perked up. "Can I really have some cotton candy?"

He grinned and began pulling her away from the crowd by the Ferris wheel. "Of course you can, Zel."

They quickly walked away from the ride as soon as Link received frantic waves from Pipit, who was gesturing for them to get away while they still could.

They wove through the crowd skillfully, Zelda giggling like a school girl the whole time. She couldn't contain her giddiness any longer. He had kissed her. On a Ferris wheel. During a beautiful sunset.

It was so unreal that she had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

They approached the cotton candy stand in no time, putting a good distance between the other half of the group. "Which colors would you like?" Link asked, wrapping a protective arm around her waist.

She watched as the woman running the vendor swirled the thin white cones in her machine, only a minute later coming up with a big purple poof-ball of cotton candy.

"I want blue and pink," she said, admiring the options.

After a moment of waiting, she finally had a big wad of cotton sugar in her grasp. She sighed, closing her eyes and rubbing the fluffy matter against her cheek.

"You're supposed to eat it, you know," Link said playfully, poking her in the stomach.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him as they walked along the streets, illuminated by the neon vendor signs and streetlamps. "I know, but I like to touch it before I eat it. See?"

She held the candy up to his face and rubbed it against his cheek. He laughed out loud and swiftly bit a large chuck off of her cone.

She gasped. "My cotton candy!"

Link swished the sugary substance in his mouth and swallowed before answering. "You simply cannot hold cotton candy against my face and expect me not to eat it."

She pouted cutely. "Half of the blue is gone now."

Link opened his mouth to reply when he caught a glimpse of another blue thing making a beeline to where he and Zelda were, splitting the crowd roughly. "Shit," he swore, grabbing her wrist and urgently pulling her through a space between booths and onto the dark and mostly deserted sidewalks. They stayed hidden until Link saw the blue haired girl walk past them, unable to see them from behind the hot dog stand they were hiding behind.

"Nayru?" Zelda asked, peeking through the gap.

"Yeah, but she's gone now. Let's walk on the sidewalk for a while." Link said, leading her in the opposite direction of where Nayru had been walking. Zelda followed happily beside him, pulling the cottony substance off her cone and placing it delicately on her tongue. Link watched her through the corner of his eye, unable to pull his gaze completely away from her mouth. Her tongue and lips were slightly pinker than usual due to her treat, only making her look more seductive than she already was. He felt his skin go hot and itched to kiss her again.

"Let's go to the park," he said abruptly.

Zelda, oblivious, was happy to go wherever he wanted to. "Okay."

In the center of the park was a large, colorful, circus tent, where it appeared there was a show going on. Everyone was inside or very close to the tent, leaving the rest of Clock Town Park nearly deserted everywhere else.

"Do you want to see the show?" Link asked as she finished off her candy.

She shook her head, distracted while looking for a trash can. "No, clowns really scare me. Besides, it looks packed."

Link almost gulped. They had almost the entire park to themselves, and he was already riled up from watching her let the cotton candy dissolve on her tongue.

"Ah, there it is!" she said, walking over to a trash can placed near a large white slide. She tossed the cone into the trash and wandered past the slide to a slightly wooded area. She sat on the grass and shucked her boots off, patting the ground beside her and looking expectantly at Link. He took his spot beside her and pulled his shoes off, taking her lead.

She laid down on the grass and sighed, wiggling her toes. "It feels so good to take those shoes off. Midna's feet are about a half a shoe size too small for me."

Link smiled and leaned back beside her, propped up by his elbows. He could barely see the brightly lit tent through the trees. The moon shone down on them, bathing them in a pale light.

"Link."

He looked down at her. She was staring at him, her eyes curious. He was slightly distracted by her body, which was laid out perfectly beside him. His eyes wandered past her chest and curvy hips, down her milky legs and back again. He shifted himself so that he was now propped up on his side to face her. The tops of his fingers brushed against her flat stomach as he moved his hand to press it flat on the ground beside her, now leaning over her slightly. His heart raced a mile a minute; he knew what was next.

She slid her hand gently up his muscular arm, over his shoulders and stopped at the nape of his neck, playing with his hair and pulling him down.

He wrapped his arm beneath her waist and she arched her back, pressing herself against him as he caught her lips in a frenzied motion. They kissed roughly for a moment before he hoisted her on top of him and sat up so that she was straddling him.

She pulled back for a moment, her cheeks flushed. "Oh, sorry," she mumbled, tugging her skirt down and attempting to get off of him. He anchored her hips down with his hands and smirked at her.

"Trust me, it's fine," he said before placing a gentle kiss against her lips. He paused for a moment before he moved to kiss her jaw, slowly trailing down to her neck. She let out a soft moan as he nipped the sensitive skin at the base of her neck. His grip tighten and she squirmed eagerly against him. However, instead of pushing farther, she felt him kiss her cheek softly and pull her back down to the ground. She wiggled off of him and gave him a look of confusion. They laid on the ground on their sides, looking at each other, both of their faces flushed.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head, his smile wide. "No, you're perfect, Zelda. Anything else would be inappropriate though, and I'm not sure if I can control myself right now."

She returned his grin and snuggled closer to him, happy to be in his arms. They laid there like that, kissing every once in awhile but mostly just enjoying each other's company. Minutes passed and they were silent, admiring the moon above them and listening to the distance festival music playing from town square. The silence was only broken when Link's phone vibrated.

He pulled away slightly, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his iPhone. "Hello?" he answered.

"Dude, I know you're probably having the time of your life, but this chick is driving me _nuts. _You're lucky I ran into Ilia or else I would have ditched your ass like two hours ago."

Pipit. "We can leave now if you want," he said, rubbing a hand across his face. Zelda laid silent beside him, tracing the pattern on the fabric of his shirt over his chest.

"That would be great. Could we give Ilia a lift, too? She kind of left her group for me."

Link smirked into the phone. "Yeah, we have room. Meet me at the Jeep in five."

"Alright broski. See ya."

Link ended the call and shoved his phone back in his pocket, turning to Zelda. "Time to go, Princess."

She sighed heavily and snuggled even closer to him. "I was afraid you'd say that."

He stood, pulling her up with him gently. They stood with their foreheads pressed together, tangled in each other's arms.

"I had an amazing time tonight," she said.

"Me too," he replied, smiling.

They broke apart after a moment, leaving their spot behind. Link took her hand in his, and they walked slowly back to the plaza, where the activity had died down and a few shady figures lurked about.

When they finally reached the parking lot, they could see the rest of their group waiting by Link's locked Jeep. He let go of her hand to reach into his other pocket and pull out his keys, unlocking the car from the short distance. At the beep, they all jumped, looking towards the couple approaching.

"Zellie!" Ilia yelled, waving.

She waved back and scurried to join her friend, who clung to Pipit and stayed as far away as possible from the fuming Nayru.

"Well, I hope you had a _fabulous _time tonight, Zelda," the oracle spat.

Zelda turned away from Ilia just as Link approached and looked directly at Nayru, eyes glittering. "I did," she said simply.

Link smiled from behind the blue haired girl.

"Well, I dunno about you guys, but I'm beat," Pipit said, stretching his arms and yawning. "Lets hurry and get back. It's freaking late."

They all climbed in the Jeep, the girls in the back with Ilia in the middle. It was a quiet drive home, except for some of the manly chatting between the two guys up front.

_I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell, and now you're in my way_

"Dude, I love this song!" Pipit cheered, cranking the volume.

"Oh yeah, me too." Link said, dancing slightly in his seat.

They mumbled and butchered the lyrics until the chorus came on, and even Nayru was giggling at their little show.

"_Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe?!" _They belted out in unison, catching a few odd looks from the cars around them since the windows were rolled down.

After a half an hour that felt as if it stretched on forever, they were finally back at the school. The clock on the dashboard read half past one in the morning.

They climbed out of the jeep, Nayru being the first to leave.

"I hope you rot in hell," she called over her shoulder as she unattractively stomped away.

"What a bitch," Ilia muttered, placing her hands on her hips.

"Just ignore her," Link said, taking Zelda's hand. "Come on Zel, I'll walk you back to your room. It looks like Nayru will probably avoid you for now."

"Good idea," Pipit said, looking down at Ilia, "I'll take you back too."

Link and Zelda began to walk away, not before Zelda noticed Ilia grinning at her. When she caught her attention, Ilia mouthed 'Details tomorrow?' Zelda nodded shortly in reply, turning back to Link, who was smiling softly as they walked towards the dorm.

"You look happy," she said, admiring him.

"I am."

They walked in comfortable silence for another moment, before coming across some loose papers on the ground. A torn up notebook lay only a few feet away.

"What's this?" she wondered as they passed.

"Looks like somebody dropped their homework," Link said, shrugging.

The eerie atmosphere finally sank in, seeping past the bubble of happiness that encased the two teens. They realized it at the same time, Link pulling her closer to him.

"What going on?" he wondered aloud.

The campus was unusually quiet and deserted. Sure, it was one in the morning, but people stayed out well past three in the morning on the weekends, usually by the fountain or at the café. Sure enough, the fountain was deserted and the lights in the café were out. The air was still.

"Let's hurry and get up to your room," Link said, urgently pushing her towards the girls' dorm. The lobby lights were out also, the room completely empty. They took the elevator up and Zelda began to feel a nauseas feeling well inside her stomach. Something was wrong.

The elevator door opened and they burst into the hallway. Zelda grasped Link's hand tightly and dragged him behind her as she ran to her room. When they reached her door, she knocked on the door loudly. "Nayru, let me in!"

The door swung open almost immediately, but instead of an angry Nayru standing there, it was Midna, who looked seriously freaked out.

"Get in here!" she whispered, moving to let them inside.

When they were inside, Midna shut and locked the door behind them, her hands shaking.

"What the hell is going on?" Link demanded, stepping towards the distressed Twili. She turned to look at them after locking the door.

"There was an abduction. The whole school is on lockdown."

Zelda's eyes widened and she stepped past Link, grabbing Midna's shoulders. "Who? Who was kidnapped?"

Midna looked around nervously. "Zel, it's more like adult-napped. They took Madame Impa."

**MWAHAHAHA! Finally some action! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, cause I sure as hell enjoyed writing it. **

**PLEASSSSSEEE REVIEW! *throws cookies in desperation* **

.


	8. Chapter 8: Not The Ending I'd Hoped For

**Ugh. I hate to say it to you guys, but I've totally been out of my Zelda phase lately. It doesn't help when your favorite fics aren't being updated either. I can't seem to get enough Naruto though, so I think I will probably start a fic about it soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Woah, woah, woah, wait a second," Link said, raising his hands. "What do you mean, _adult-_napped? You can't just abduct an adult, much less a principal in broad daylight."

"Apparently you can," Midna said, nervously glancing towards the window, "I was going to the office to pick up the lunch menu, 'cause you know, I like to know these kinds of things," she rambled, wringing her hands together. She paused and squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head slightly. "And when I got there, it was completely empty. Like, not even Tingle was at his desk, and you know he's a workaholic. So naturally I got a little worried, but I figured there might be a meeting going on. And what do you know, when I walk out of the office, there in the middle of campus was this _huge _guy dressed in black with a mask on. Madame Impa, and I think Professor Cremia too, were slung over his shoulders like bags of flour."

"What? He just carried them away and nobody did anything to stop him?!" Zelda said, clenching her fists together.

"Zel, you don't understand. This guy was enormous, and I swear… he had like, this horrible, _evil _aura about him. Everyone just stared at him when he walked off with our fudging teachers. And after he was gone, everyone just kind of snapped and started running back to the dorm, screaming like school children. The police were here, but I guess they had no leads on the guy. It's a complete mystery."

"So everyone is just _hiding?_" Zelda shrieked. She grabbed her jacket and bolted for the door, but Link seized her arm as she grasped the doorknob.

"Zelda, don't be rash! It's not safe to be wandering around right now," he said, pulling her back, "At least wait until morning."

She gritted her teeth defiantly, but her determination faltered quickly and she lowered her eyes. "Fine, but you're staying here for tonight."

He and Midna raised their eyebrows simultaneously. "What? Zel, this is the girl's dorm. I can't stay here."

"Yeah, Link is right. That's against major rules. Like, ending in expulsion kinda rules."

Zelda rolled her eyes and began making a bed for Link on the floor. "I don't think regular rules are applying tonight."

Link faltered. "Zel…"

Midna shrugged. "She's right."

The blonde turned to him, pleading with her eyes. "I'd feel much safer if you stayed."

He heaved a sigh, then smiled at her. "Alright."

"I guess that means I'm staying too," Midna said, locking the door. "I assume if Nayru was coming back tonight, she'd be here already."

Link settled himself on the pile of blankets Zelda had arranged for him, peeling off his shoes and jacket. Said girl knelt beside him, giving him a worried look. He caught her gaze and brushed his fingertips against her cheek.

"Don't worry, Princess. I'll protect you."

She smiled and leaned into his cheek. "You're my hero," she muttered.

They stayed that way for just a moment before she stood and cuddled herself into bed. Midna flopped carelessly onto Nayru's bed, yawning.

"Goodnight Link, Midna," Zelda mumbled, already drifting off to sleep.

"'Night, Zel."

"Night-night, Zellie," Midna mumbled, nuzzling her pillow. "By the way, are you guys like, dating now?"

Neither of them replied, although Zelda couldn't stop the small smile from creeping onto her face as she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, after everyone had freshened up and gathered their belongings, instead of heading straight back to their rooms and going to class, the trio sat cross-legged on Zelda's dorm floor, contemplating whether or not it was safe outside.

Midna had peered out of the window, but didn't have a clear view of the courtyard below due to a large oak tree.

"I say we run out there and demand answers," she said, slamming her fist on the floor.

"Midna, if somebody abducted Madame Impa, they could easily take you," Link said, shaking his head slightly.

"What?! What makes you think such a thing?"

"She was a martial artist before she taught here. Like, black belt and everything."

"Link! Don't talk about her in past tense. I'm sure she's fine…" Zelda said, nervously glancing between her two companions. Link gave her a doubtful look but said nothing.

The door burst open, and everyone turned to Ilia, who was standing in the doorway panting.

"You guys, class meeting in the auditorium. Mandatory," she said, pushing the hair out of her face.

They looked at each other hesitantly, but followed the blonde out of the girls' dorm. In the lobby, police were scattered in all corners and entrances, and it seemed as though is was like that for the entire campus. Zelda vaguely thought the entire police force of Castle Town must be stationed here.

They entered the main building where classes are held, but instead of turning right towards the classrooms, they instead took the left hallway towards the auditorium and gyms. After briefly being assessed by the officers guarding the double door entrance, the four of them entered the large stage room, which was nearly filled with all the students at the Academy.

"I hope they don't frisk me," Midna muttered as they took their seats in the center.

Before Zelda could reply, a loud ringing noise came from a microphone on the stage, and everyone fell silent as the large man behind it cleared his throat with authority. Midna tensed visibly, along with many other students.

"What? What is it?" Zelda whispered, leaning towards her friend.

"He looks like that guy… that guy that took Madame Impa."

"I thought he had a mask on?"

"I'm talking about the body type. And the way he stands. It's like déjà vu."

Just then, said man's voice boomed out and washed over the students like a wave of molten lava. "Good morning, students. Due to the, _unfortunate _misplacement of your Head Mistress, I shall be filling in her spot until further notice. Please feel free to contact me with any of your concerns."

The man was creepy, but most definitely intimidating. His skin was an olive green, a stark contrast against his orange hair and golden eyes. His nose and smile were broad, suggesting Gerudo features, but that was impossible since the only Gerudos that existed were females.

Link, almost on cue, asked: "He looks like a Gerudo, but he's a man. What's up with that?"

An eerily familiar yet monotone voice came softly from behind them. "His name is Ganondorf Dragmire. He is the first male descendent of the Gerudos in 100 years. He would be known in the olden days as their ruler or king."

They turned to find the ever-informative Fi, looking blankly past them at the Gerudo man. "How do you know this?" Link asked.

"I know of many subjects," was all she said before Mr. Dragmire's voice cut through their conversation.

"I also have some new rules that shall be put into place effectively and immediately. My assistant Zant will clarify these for you."

A Twili man took his place at the microphone as Mr. Dragmire backed away. He cleared his throat while unfolding a long list of what was assumed the be "the rules."

"First off, there will be no leaving campus without parental supervision. You may not eat or drink anything not made by the school. Lights out at 9pm, no exceptions. Uniforms will also be issued, which are to be worn everywhere except for your own dorm room. New cameras will be installed in every hallway to report such instances where one does not follow these rules. Breaking these rules can and will result in expulsion with no exception. Is that clear?"

An angry burst of mutters to shouts filled the auditorium in protest. Zelda's mouth dropped, and Midna's nearly hit the floor.

"What?! This is a school, not a prison!"

"I'll eat whatever the hell I want!"

"I refuse to wear those God-awful khaki pants!"

"I said, _Is that clear?!_" The man named Zant screeched into the microphone, causing most everyone to cover their ears and go quiet. "Good. With that being said, you are all dismissed. A mourning time period for your Madames will be issued for the remainder of the day, but classes will resume tomorrow. Have a nice afternoon."

Pipit, who had spotted the four students in the crowd which was hurriedly departing, shouted and waved at them to wait up.

"Hey!" he said, approaching them, "Can you believe this? They're treating us like criminals. I didn't pay for this kind of schooling."

It was then when Ilia began to cry. "What are they going to do to us?"

A thick man whom they'd never seen before lashed out at Ilia from the opposite side of the hallway. "Student! No crying!"

Ilia stared wide eyed at the man, about to break down, but Zelda wrapped a protective arm around the girl's shoulder and glared at the man, leading her away from him. "Don't listen to that man, Ilia. You can cry all you want. They can't control your emotions."

She sobbed quietly as they made their way back to Zelda's dorm, which was now considered a giant hidey hole. Sheik had frantically hunted them down, worried about his sister's safety after the incident. He'd vowed to not leave her side no matter what the rules said. There were six of them in total by the time they reached their safe haven. Nayru was still no where to be found.

"I don't know where that bitch went, but I sure am glad for the vacant bed." Midna said, snuggling herself beside Sheik on Nayru's turquoise bed sheets. Ilia and Pipit had claimed Link's makeshift bed, while Link and Zelda lounged on the other pink bed.

"Do you guys really think Madame Impa is dead? And what about Professor Cremia? What could that man have possibly wanted from a couple of school teachers?" Ilia asked, fidgeting. Pipit placed a consoling hand on her shoulder as if he was unsure how far she'd let him go to comfort her.

"I don't think Impa would have gone down without a fight. Same goes for Cremia. They're pretty tough for professors." Zelda said, more for her own benefit than anything else. A memory sparked in her mind. "Midna, didn't you say Mr. Dragmire reminded you of the kidnapper?"

Midna nodded, but it was Sheik who spoke. "Midna's right. He looked exactly like the man. I know, I saw when they took the professors."

"What if… what if he _is _the man? How did he get into our school?" Zelda asked, clutching part of the hem of Link's shirt that was closest to her.

"I don't know, Zel. I really don't."

A few moments of tense silence followed Sheik's words, with everyone in fear of the situation they were put in. Suddenly, Midna hopped up from her position on the bed and bumbled towards the bookshelf where Zelda kept all of her movies.

"I know how we can relax. How about we watch some _Star Trek?_" she said, pulling the DVD case from the shelf.

"I love _Star Trek!_" Ilia said, clapping her hands.

"Me too!" Pipit gushed, ignoring Midna and instead giving Ilia an adoring look.

"Then it's settled," Midna said, smiling convincingly, "We'll have a movie night."

* * *

Zelda jogged across campus from the main building to central office, where Professor Fado had instructed her to retrieve a map of the ancient Lost Woods from Tingle. Although she was unsure Tingle was still working in the office with Madame Impa gone, she obliged without any questions. Her new uniform, a flowy black and red plaid skirt that stopped above her knees, a white polo, and black cardigan, made her feel like a school girl running away from her rapists. Whoever thought of these uniforms were perverted to the max.

She pushed through the doors, and not to her surprise, Tingle was absent. A tall, slender man with purple-ish skin and a flamboyant white hairdo stood behind the counter, gathering some papers.

"Excuse me, but are you the new secretary?" she asked, approaching the counter.

The man looked up a smiled, quickly reminding Zelda of her running-away-from-rapists scenario. "Who, me? No, I'm the new History professor. Seems Professor Rauru has gone on… vacation."

Zelda averted her eyes from the creepy man. "Err, right, do you know where Tingle is? I was supposed to pick something up from him."

"I'm not sure, young lady. Maybe you could check with Lord Dragmire."

She hesitated, but quickly decided she'd rather question Mr. (Lord?) Dragmire instead of standing here alone with the new professor. "Um, okay professor."

She darted around the counter and down the hallway as he called after her: "That's Professor Ghirahim to you, young lady!"

She shuddered as she reached the Principal's office. Before she could knock, though, the door swung open revealing a bustling Ganondorf, who nearly smacked into Zelda and plowed her over.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to intrude…" Zelda said, meeting the golden eyes of her new prinicpal for the first time. Something strange snapped inside of her, faintly, and she felt an odd burning sensation on her left hand.

"Excuse me, Miss, but I have important matters to attend to," he said, looking down on her. A millisecond of recognition flashed through his eyes.

"I was wondering if you knew where Tingle's maps were? He doesn't seem to be here at the moment," Zelda asked, wanting to hold her ground against the strange man.

"I would not know. Allow me to pass."

She scooted over as he brushed past her. However, he paused a few steps ahead, not bothering to turn around as he spoke.

"What is your name?"

"Wha? Oh. My name is Harkinian. Zelda Harkinian," she stumbled on her words, unprepared for the question.

"I see." Without further explanation, Mr. Dragmire continued on his way, exiting the building.

After the coast was clear, Zelda spared a look down at her hand. A small, barely recognizable golden triangle glowed against the pale skin on the back of her hand. A strange sense of calmness washed over her, muting the confusion over the encounter she'd just had as she made her way to exit the building after him. As she reached the door, Professor Ghirahim called to her: "By the way, that uniform is just as adorable as I imagined it! I designed them myself, you know!"

_Yes, _she thought, _definitely the work of a pervert._

* * *

**Blahhhhhhhh. Finally. I felt back for procrastinating so I stayed up until midnight on a school night just to finish, proof-read, and post this for ya'll! I HOPE YOU APPRECIATE ME!11!**

**Here's a nice taco salad for anyone that reviews. **

**You know you want the taco salad. **

**Go ahead, review to your little heart's desire. Please. I beg of you!**


	9. Chapter 9: Pesky Oracle

**I've decided to do a quick update since I took so long to upload the last chapter. BE HAPPY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Zelda attempted to listen to Professor Ghirahim's lecture, having to force her eyelids open on multiple occasions. Although her new professor was very animated and enthusiastic about what he was teaching, the topic was so depressing that Zelda had contemplated dropping the class and taking a different social studies course.

However, it wouldn't matter much because it seemed as though Ganondorf (Mr. Dragmire sounded too innocent, and Lord Dragmire just sounded like she was worshiping him, so she'd settled on calling him by his first name. It was fitting) had replaced nearly all the old professors with new, _creepy _teachers.

"And so, students, when the almighty Demise came face to face with the so-called "Hero" of Time, he obliterated the child to pieces! Ha-ha! And ever since the Hero's Defeat, which it is known as today, the Goddess decided that her _Hero _was not worthy and would no longer be reincarnated. Demise continued to rule the world in peace until his death, when he promised a part of him would, ahem, live on forever with the Hylians and all who associated with them, to ensure they would no longer suffer due to the Hero of Time's misadventures. Any questions?"

Everyone stared blankly at the grinning face of their professor.

"No? Is that right? Good! Excellent! There will be a quiz over today's lecture on Friday, please do study for it!" The bell rang, but Ghirahim continued even as the students packed up and began to exit the classroom. "And remember students, the Hero of Time was a _failure! _He does not exist anymore!"

Zelda released a breath she didn't know she was holding as she left the lunatic's classroom. Something about the presence of her new professors disturbed her, but Ghirahim was the most unsettling. The way he'd dance and clap while speaking of the Hero of Time's defeat, how he swooned over Ganondorf, and especially how he would stare at her unabashedly and grin, not caring if she noticed or not. He was, to say in the least, slimy.

Her next class was Calculus. Usually she had this class with all three of the oracles, but today, only Din and Farore were present. Din looked positively lost without Nayru, and Farore simply glued her gaze to her desk. Zelda quickly took a seat beside Anju, who smiled timidly at her before the bell rang.

"Alright class, today we are reviewing logarithms. With a pop quiz."

Zelda winced as Professor Veran began passing out the quizzes, and prepared herself for yet another disappointing grade.

* * *

Link swore as he crossed the campus with unusually heavy footsteps. He had to get back to the library and research what was happening to him. Surely there would be some sort of documentation on his situation. Right?

Shad would know. He knew the library inside and out and claimed to have read every book on display at least twice. He would be able to tell him if this had ever happened before.

Link knew, deep in his heart, that this _had_ happened before. He had spent enough time in Hyrule and many hours in History class to know that this happened exclusively, but he could hardly believe that is was happening to _him_. And if it was happening to him, his gut was telling him that Zelda must have also experienced it if she had been alone with Ganondorf. His stomach twisted as he reached the library, hating the thought of defenseless Zelda alone with Ganondorf. Unable to help himself, his eyes flicked towards his hand. Sure enough, the golden imprint of the Triforce was still there, reassuring what Link could only begin to grasp.

His mind raced, too many questions unanswered, too much information pulling itself out of the dark corners of his mind and making itself present at one time. There were so many things he needed to know, so many things he needed to say, but only one word would escape his lips.

"Zelda…"

* * *

The last bell of the day rang, interrupting Professor Onox's chemistry notes. He grunted and waved his hand at the students, urging them to leave. Ilia clung to Zelda, who recognized Professor Onox as the thick man who had lashed out at her during the class meeting.

"Gosh, he creeps me out so badly," Ilia said as they left the classroom. Zelda looked back at the man, who seemed to have ordered Din to stay after class. A strange feeling tugged at her gut, but she chose to ignore it.

"All of the new professors are creepy," Pipit said, joining them.

Ilia immediately switched her grasp from Zelda to their companion. "Pipit! Do you want to go to lunch today? I hear they're opening the café again."

"Sure," he said, smiling cheekily. "Wanna come, Zel?"

The two smiled at her expectantly, but she waved her hand slightly, shrugging. "Sorry guys, but I need to find Link. I haven't spent much time with him since the class meeting."

"Oh, well in that case, you should head towards the library. I think he's working today," Pipit said helpfully.

"Alright, I'll see you two later. Have fun," she wiggled her eyebrows at them before turning and leaving them behind her. She already guessed Link would be in the library, not because he was working but because he was probably seeking the companionship of his favorite Professor, Shad. Zelda could only hope that he hadn't been 'replaced' yet.

The weather was unusually cold, even for an early October day. Zelda faintly guessed this was due to Din's sour mood lately, with her leader gone AWOL. She wondered idly if the students at Hyrule Academy were always suffering from the girl's mood swings. Nonetheless, she enjoyed the crisp weather and the vibrant autumn colors of the campus. The trees were radiant shades of red, orange, and yellow, and the grass was still a deep green left over from summer. The sky was a steely gray, matching the calm waters of the pond in the distance.

She pushed against the glass doors of the library and stepped inside the warm building. Shad stood behind the check-out counter, flipping through books and placing them in a basket beside the counter. He looked up at the sound of her entrance and smiled, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Good evening, Zelda," he greeted, nodding.

"Good evening Professor Shad. Link wouldn't happen to be here, would he?"

His smile darkened only slightly, and he nodded again. "Yes, he's in the back. I'll go get him for you."

Choosing to ignore the look on his face, she simply nodded and wandered off towards the history section of the library. She had been meaning to research the Triforce on her hand and see what it meant for her. Hyrule was a magical place, and it wasn't unheard of for Hylians to have some powers, but somehow Zelda knew this was not something typical. She pulled the gloves off her hands and examined the back of her right hand carefully. The gold imprint shone against her skin. It was very noticeable, and she had taken up wearing those girl-next-door long sleeve shirts that covered up most of your hand.

She tossed her gloves on a table and glanced up at the selection of books before her. _Where to start…_

"Zelda."

She turned at the voice, startled. Link stood a few feet away from her, his gaze intense. But he wasn't looking at her face. He was looking at the hand she had pressed against her heart in shock, the Triforce in plain sight.

"You were alone with Ganondorf," he said, closing his eyes and grimacing. It wasn't a question.

"I-Link," she started, looking down at her hand once then back up to his eyes, "What's going on? Why do I have the Tri-"

Before she could finish, he was pulling her into his arms, anchoring her body against his and pressing his face tightly against her neck. "Zelda, promise me you'll never be alone with him again. I don't know who he is or what he's planning, but I know there's something wrong with him."

She leaned into him, her small frame completely encased by his embracement. "I promise, Link, but, how did you know I was alone with him…?"

He pulled back slightly, his face only inches from hers. "You have the triforce on your hand."

"Yes, but what does it mean? And why did it appear when I looked in Ganondorf's eyes?" She replied, fiercely meeting his gaze. Her hand throbbed as she stared into his cobalt blue eyes. She had an odd sense of déjà vu, as if she had experienced this moment many times before. Link opened his mouth to reply, but she caught his lips with her own before he could speak. He reacted immediately to her, only tensing for a moment before loosening his hold on her and lowering his hands to her hip and lower back, pressing her against him instinctively. She sighed into his kiss and slid her hands up his chest and around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. He tasted strongly of mints, suggesting he had been chewing on them thoughtfully all afternoon during his studies.

His hand on her back lifted and she felt his fingers run through the length of her hair suggestively. He pulled away slightly, his voice shaky. "Babe, it isn't the time to do this."

She shuddered at the sound of her pet name, excitement coiling in her lower abdomen. "I don't think there's any better time than right now."

He hesitated before bending down once again to brush his lips against hers, sliding his hand down her back and brushing his thumb against the bare skin over her hip bone that peeked out from beneath her shirt. He grinned against her mouth as she let out a small moan.

"Ahh, Link, that tickles…"

"Link! I think I've found the book you were looking for. It was right-woah!"

The couple jumped apart, faces beet red as they whirled around, looking at the equally red face of Professor Shad, who was holding a leather-bound book in one hand and scratching the back of his head with the other.

"Ah, I didn't mean to interrupt, but I think you two should look at this." He smiled sheepishly before tossing the book onto the table and turning on his heels, fast walking awkwardly back to his office.

Link chuckled, pulling her back towards him and tucking her underneath his arm as he guided her to the table. "Don't worry, Shad won't say anything."

Zelda pressed her cold palms against her hot face in embarrassment. "It's my fault. I was… _seducing _you!"

He laughed whole heartedly at that. "You barely need to, Zel."

They situated themselves at the mahogany table, the lightness of their kiss fading at they stared the situation in front of them once again. The old book read in golden, loopy letters: History of the Triforce.

"Are you sure this will tell us what we need to know?" Zelda asked, running her hand over the rough binding of the book.

Link shook his head slowly. "I don't know, but we can at least give it a try."

She opened the book, turning the brittle pages with care. "Might as well start from the beginning," she muttered, pausing over the first article.

"Read it out loud," Link said.

She nodded and began to read the excerpt. "_Long ago, after the Goddess Hylia saved the remaining survivors of her people, known as the Hylians, by sending them to live in the sky, a dark presence began to threaten the very existence of this safe haven known as Skyloft. The Goddess, worried that her people were in grave danger, created a human incarnation of herself and was born into the community of Skyloft. Her incarnation was not aware of the fact that she was truly Hylia, and grew up as a normal girl, blending into the community. However, when an evil spirit attempted to capture Hylia's incarnate to awaken Demise, she was taken to The Surface where she learned of her true identity. Her close friend and lover, a knight from Skyloft, abandoned his home island in the sky in order to follow and protect the Maiden. After rescuing the Maiden and defeating Demise, the knight becomes known as the Hero of Time. Before Demise is sealed away in death, he vows that the battle is not over, and that his hatred would be reborn as a being to pursue world domination and the death of those with the blood of the goddess and spirit of the hero in a cycle without end. The Maiden and the Hero remained on the surface after the defeat of Demise, and later on would name the land Hyrule._"

Link nodded apprehensively, his eyes closed. "Yes, yes, that makes sense and all, but it tells us nothing about the Triforce."

Zelda stared at the pages in shock. So, the Hero of Time had _defeated _Demise? "This doesn't make sense," she said, shaking her head. "Professor Ghirahim gave us a lecture just today about how Demise was the one to defeat the Hero. He said that Demise was the ruler of the Surface afterwards, and that the Goddess had no use for the Hero, so he was never reincarnated."

Link looked at her sharply. "Why would he lie about something so huge?"

Zelda flipped through the pages frantically. On nearly every page, the Hero of Time and his adventures with the Maiden of Destiny were documented. The Hero of Time _was _reincarnated. Ghirahim had been lying.

Zelda slammed the book shut and abruptly stood from the table. She grabbed her discarded gloves and slid them over her hands before stalking off towards the exit.

"Wait, where are you going Zel?" Link called, standing up as he watched her leave.

"I'm going to speak with Professor Ghirahim. Stay here and keep reading that book. I'll be back."

Without looking back, she pushed through the doors and made a beeline for the main building. It was only an hour or so after class and most of the professors were still in their respective classrooms. Inside, Zelda's feet made a soft thudding noise as she walked briskly down the bland hallways, stopping in front of room 106, which she knew was the history room.

She knocked once before entering, pausing in the doorway. Ghirahim sat in his plush computer chair with his feet propped up on the desk. He shot her his signature grin, gesturing for her to come in.

"Well well, Miss Harkinian. I wasn't expecting you after class. What can I do for you?"

Zelda approached his desk and placed a hand gently on the hard wood. "Professor, quite frankly I would like to know why you've been teaching me, and the other students, lies."

The grin stayed in place as the professor rose his eyebrows. "Whatever do you mean, Princess?"

"I mean, why did you claim Demise defeated the Hero of time? Why did you say that he was never reincarnated when he certainly was?"

"Where did you learn such things, young lady?"

"It doesn't matter!" She shouted, leaning forward, "Tell me what's going on! Tell me what you, the professors, and your suspicious "Lord Dragmire" are planning!"

Ghirahim stood from his desk gracefully, his eyes narrowing. "Zelda Harkinian…"

She backed away from him as he rounded his desk and pursued her. "Don't you lay a hand on me," she spat.

Ghirahim's smile, although merely creepy at first, had turned sinister. "Oh, trust me, Princess. You won't remember a thing."

* * *

The bells above the library doors chimed as a student walked in, but Link paid them no attention. The book described how the Goddess Hylia had been left in charge of the land known as Hyrule by the Three Golden Goddesses, Nayru, Din, and Farore, the goddesses in which the oracles were named after. The Triforce had been left behind by the goddesses as an ancient relic in the center of the Sacred Realm, but the book had yet to describe _why _the Triforce was currently imprinted on his and Zelda's hand.

Frustrated, he ran his hand through his bangs, propping himself up on one elbow. He snapped the book shut and sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

A hand gently tapped his shoulder and he spun around in his chair, looking up to none other than Fi. Her blue gaze bore into him, and the aura around her warned him that something was not right.

"Master Link, I am here to protect your mind and soul from the time lapse that is about to occur. You will not remember the events of today unless you allow me to do so. Are you prepared?"

"Time lapse? Fi, what are you talking about?"

"There is no time for petty explanations. Zelda has been taken by Ghirahim, and the only way to help her is allow me to help you."

"Taken by Ghirahim?! Tell me what the hell is going on!"

The brooch on Fi's dress gleamed slightly as she placed her hands on Link's shoulders. "Do not move."

* * *

Ghirahim barged through the principal's door with Zelda in his grasp. He shoved her forward and she landed with a _thud_ on her side, unable to catch herself since her hands were bound behind her with rope.

"Princess here has been doing some independent study," Ghirahim explained, crossing his arms as he addressed Ganondorf, who reclined in his chair and watched with an amused expression as the blonde girl struggled to sit up. She shot the principal a venomous glare as she righted herself.

The Gerudo man's golden eyes met her angry blue ones and her hand throbbed again, more vigorously than usual. She winced and couldn't help but flick her gaze to her bound hands for a millisecond.

"Just as I thought," he muttered, standing. "Ghirahim, remove her gloves."

The white haired man moved towards her, reaching for her bound hands. Zelda rolled over onto her stomach, hiding her hands beneath her and bucking her legs out at Ghirahim, who swore when she kicked him in the knee.

"You brat," he spat, shoved her onto her back and tearing off her gloves. The Triforce on her hand glowed defiantly.

Ghirahim stared at her hand, his eyes wide as he backed slowly away from her. "She's…"

Mr. Dragmire pressed a button on his desk and spoke before Ghirahim could continue. "Mothers, bring in the oracle."

A moment later, two old women, who also looked to be Gerudo, opened the door to the office and ushered in a familiar, blue haired girl.

"Here you are, my son," one of the hags said, cackling evilly before shutting the door as they left.

Zelda looked up at the oracle, dumbfounded. "Nayru?"

She sneered down at the blonde, but said nothing. "You called for me, Lord Dragmire?"

_Lord Dragmire? _Zelda thought, averting her gaze to the principal.

"Yes," he spoke slowly, smiling. "I need you to send Princess Zelda back in time, before she learned of the Hero of Time's true fate with Demise."

"What time would that be?"

Ghirahim spoke up then, resuming his crossed-arm position. "She came to my classroom just fifteen minutes ago. I would say, send her back as class for the day was over."

Nayru nodded and grabbed Zelda by the hair, pulling her up to her feet roughly. She waved a hand behind her without moving her eyes away from the blonde, who was shooting daggers at everyone in the room. A blue, swirling motion appeared in midair behind the oracle, growing in size until it was adult sized and made a dull _whooshing _sound.

The oracle pushed her forward in front of the portal and unbounded her wrists. "Sorry Princess, I would say it wasn't personal, but it really is."

With that final statement, Nayru gave Zelda a harsh shove into the portal, the princess's screams lost in the vortex of time.

* * *

**Wooohooo! Lots of plot and a bit of fluff to get you through til the next chapter. I know that Midna was totes AWOL during this chapter, but there will be much more of her in the next chapter for all you Twili Queen lovers.**

**And I'm not sure if many people have realized this, but since Zelda has the Triforce of Wisdom, I thought it would be ironic for Nayru to be an antagonist mainly for Zelda, since she was named after the Goddess of Wisdom. I'm all about irony. **

**What will happen to Zelda as she's thrown back in time and forgets everything she learned in the library? What is going on with Link? Why did Onox have Din stay after class? And why is Ghirahim lying about Hyrule's past? **

**Find out next chapter!**

**(*u*)=O this is me handing you a cookie. Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10: The New Time Plane

**Meh. What can I say? Lack of reviews = lack of motivation to update. **

**Also, this is my first story, so now I finally understand that school actually does get in the way of updating. I'm on student council AND the school dance team and homecoming is rapidly approaching, so I'm actually busy (for once). **

**Double digits in the chapter category, woo woo!**

**Zelda has been sent back in time. This chapter takes place at the exact moment chapter 9 begins. **

**I do not own Legend of Zelda.**

**Chapter 10**

A wave of nausea washed over Link as he continued to search for a book explaining why there was suddenly a triforce imprinted on his left hand. He'd left the office in a hurry after a short conversation with Mr. Dragmire that had caused his hand to burn as they spoke. He scanned the history books that might have answers, but something inside of him doubted this was going to be solved easily.

"Is there anything I cant help you with Link?" Shad asked, appearing from the back room. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and crossed his arms, looking like a true and devoted librarian.

"That's okay, Shad. I should do this on my own. Can you take over for a bit while I look around though?" Link replied, not bothering to look at his favorite professor.

"I can do that. Why don't you check the reserved books in the back?" Shad suggested helpfully. Link turned then, smiling in appreciation.

"Thanks, Shad."

Just as the blonde man ducked through the doorway of Shad's office, another familiar blonde head was bobbing towards the library in hot pursuit. Zelda shifted her purse on her shoulder and made a beeline for the glass doors that would lead her inside the peaceful library. She hadn't seen Link much since the class meeting and there were ridiculous amounts of information she had to tell him. First of all, the new Triforce that was imprinted onto her right hand, hidden only by a slim black glove.

Just as she reached the doors and placed a hand on the sleek glass, a heavy wave of déjà vu washed over her and she gasped, stopping in her tracks. Her vision blurred and she leaned against the glass, knees buckling beneath her weight which she could no longer hold. She felt her body convulse and the ground shook for a few moments before the feeling suddenly went away and left her sitting in front of the library doors, dazed and confused.

She looked at her shaking hands and slowly pushed the hair out of her face. "Wh… what just happened?"

"Hey, silly! What are you doing on the ground? You're going to get dirty."

Zelda turned her wide blue eyes towards the voice, leading to none other than Nayru. The blue haired girl was approaching her stunned roommate, grinning and waving her hand slightly.

"N-Nayru? What are you… what do you want?" Zelda asked, pulling herself up but ignoring the girl's outstretched hand.

Nayru pulled her hand back and chuckled slightly. "I saw you fall over and I thought I should check on you. Are you feeling okay?"

Zelda gave the girl a wary look before responding. "Yeah, I just… It's nothing. I must have just had a panic attack or something."

Nayru's eyes narrowed slightly, but Zelda didn't press. "I see. Well, you should get that checked out sometime."

"Yeah, okay," Zelda said, shaking her head slightly as she turned back towards the door. "Well, thanks for, er, checking on me."

"Wait!" the oracle screeched, throwing her palms up as if she was trying to stop a car with her bare hands. "Would you, uh, like to go get something to eat with me? At the café?"

_Okay, what is she plotting? _Zelda thought to herself, eyeing the girl who was nervously twisting her hands. She seemed to notice her tick and stopped, standing up straight and clarifying her reason behind talking to the blonde. "I know we got off to a rough start, but we're going to be roommates for a long time, so maybe we should start over."

A long moment of silence passed between them as Nayru stared at her pleadingly and Zelda returned with a cautious glare. Finally, Zelda heaved a sigh. "Okay…"

"Great!" Nayru cheered, grabbing the girl's hand and dragging her towards the café.

From inside the library, Shad watched darkly through the glass doors as the two girls left. "Link," he called without removing his eyes from the retreating figures, "There may be a problem."

* * *

Zelda rolled over onto her back, facing the ceiling above her bed. She scratched her chin in confusion and sighed. Unbelievably, hanging out with Nayru had been, well, not as bad as she thought it would have been. After eating at the café, the oracle had walked back with Zelda to their dorm, chatting enthusiastically to her about how she wasn't really mad about the date with Link and how she had been getting over it the past few days. Thankfully, said girl had left shortly after arriving at the dorm to attend other plans, leaving Zelda to her own thoughts and ponderings.

She was about to get up and change into her Pjs, calling it a night, when her door burst open and a firey Twili girl danced in, throwing her hands in the air as she squealed.

"Zellie! I feel as if I have not seen you in _days, _darling! Let's go out and do something fun!"

Zelda shot up into sitting position, her hair flying around her in shock. "Midna! You scared me!"

The Twili plopped down on her bed, wrapping her arms around the girl's shoulders and pulling her in for an over-exaggerated embrace. "Oh, good! You're dressed. Let's meet Link and Sheik at the café, ne?"

Zelda laughed and returned the embrace, glad to finally see her _real _best friend instead of her suspicious roommate. "That's sounds fun and all, but I've spent almost half the day at the café…"

Midna pulled away and gave her a puzzled look. "Why? Did you get a job or something?"

Zelda sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again and meeting Midna's red gaze. "No, I didn't get a job. Actually, I have a lot to tell all of you."

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Zelda found herself at the Lumpy Pumpkin with her brother, her best friend, and her almost-boyfriend. She nearly sighed with happiness as they entered the building, giddy because she was about to get some real pumpkin soup. The café had great food, but absolutely nothing compared to the soup made by Pumm himself. Link watched her with amusement as she skipped happily towards the counter where a shy Goron with braces was taking orders.

Midna chuckled as she joined her friend, who was unintentionally flustering the poor hormone-infested teenager working the cash register. Zelda leaned into the counter, her cleavage showing a tad bit more than usual as she tapped her pink lips in thought while staring at the menu, oblivious to the blushing Goron. She ordered her food and opened her wallet, preparing to pay.

"W-will that be all ma'am?" the Goron stuttered.

"Wait," Link said, placing a hand gently over Zelda's wallet and closing it. "I'm paying for the both of us. Let me order."

Zelda blushed but didn't refuse. She quickly placed a swift peck on his cheek after he paid for their food, much to the Goron's dismay.

Zelda couldn't help but notice that Sheik also paid for Midna's food. She raised an eyebrow but decided not to put them on the spot just yet.

They selected a table in the corner and sat down with their food and looked at each other, each of them having a lot to say but not knowing where to start.

Zelda heaved a sigh, and with one quick motion, she revealed her hand to her friends, her face gone serious. "You guys, look at this."

Link reeled back, his eyes wide in disbelief. "Zelda, you… was it…?"

She looked at him sharply. "It was Ganondorf."

"Sis, keep it down. People are looking." Sheik said, pressing her hand against the table protectively.

"Wait, is that the Triforce?" Midna asked in a hushed tone. "Is that, is it, a tattoo? What the hell, Zel?"

"It's not a tattoo," Link interrupted, pulling his own winter gloves off. "It's a sign."

He placed his hand next to Zelda's, the two triangles matching each other identically. "I got this when I looked at Ganondorf directly in the eyes. I felt it burn into my skin."

Zelda gulped. "Do any of you guys know what it means?"

The three of them stayed silent, looking grave and not touching their food.

"I knew that Ganondorf was some evil prick," Midna muttered, shaking her head. Sheik looked at her quickly, but turned his gaze back to his sister.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, he just talked to me. I don't know what's going on."

Link detached himself from the conversation between Sheik and Zelda as she recounted the day's events. The nausea came over him once again, harder this time, as if he was forgetting something vital. Memories danced in his mind just out of reach as he struggled to decipher what he and Zelda had to do with the mysterious new principal. He also wonder why, out of all people, the Triforce had chosen them. Zelda said his name, pulling him from his thoughts.

"I was going to see Link in the library, but Nayru suddenly came up to me and asked me to go to the café with her. She was being really nice… but I just don't understand why."

Midna visibly tensed, clutching her spoon in a death grip. "Zelda, Nayru is _not _nice. She probably wanted to stop you from seeing Link."

Zelda gave her a doubtful look. "I don't see why she would hang out with me just to stop me from seeing Link. Maybe she's not as bitchy as you think she is."

Sheik raised an eyebrow at Midna. "You haven't told her?"

"Haven't told me what?"

Midna sighed but said nothing. Sheik and Link shared a look over the Twili's head, and Sheik nodded. Link looked at the blonde girl beside him, who looked confused and a little angry.

"Midna used to be in Nayru's little group," he said simply.

Zelda's brow furrowed. "What? But why?"

Midna looked up then, meeting her friend's confused eyes. "It's a long story, and it's really troublesome. Din and I used to be best friends, back in the day. She's really an awesome person, or at least, she was. Nayru transferred sophomore year and practically recruited Din because she wanted to unite their oracle powers or some shit. I don't know. Anyways, Din was all gung ho about meeting another oracle, so she started spending most of her time with Nayru. That's when she changed."

A pained look crossed Midna's face as she continued. "Nayru was awful, and she turned my best friend into an awful minion. I tried everything to tell Din that she was turning into a total bitch, but she wouldn't have it. Nayru had brainwashed her into thinking they were the greatest people on earth and that they didn't need to have a plain old Twili in their group." Midna's smile was dark and she muttered something. "They replaced me in their group with Farore, who kept herself on the down low and ran the school news paper. She doesn't belong with them, but she has no choice but to follow them."

"Midna, I'm so sorry," Zelda said, her heart aching for her friend. Sheik took Midna's hand that was still clutching the spoon and held it for a moment before taking the spoon and placing it back on the table. She shot him a grateful smile before continuing.

"It's okay Zel. I'm over it now. But you have to remember that Nayru does everything for herself. She will benefit from every action she takes. And she's very, very smart. She wasn't named after the Goddess of Wisdom for nothing."

Zelda pondered over this for a moment. "If she's as selfish as you say, then why did she keep me from seeing Link? Is she really just that shallow?"

Link spoke up then. "I have a feeling this has much more to do with than a petty crush."

Sheik's red eyes slid from Midna to Link. "What do you mean by that?"

Link clutched his head and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to concentrate. "I'm forgetting something, or overlooking it. I don't know. I just have a bad feeling."

Zelda took one hand away from his head and placed it against her cheek. He looked at her and immediately calmed at the sight of her gentle smile. "We'll figure it out," she muttered.

"Guys, come on. Enough with the heavy. Let's just relax and eat this delicious soup before it goes cold, mkay? We'll figure this out later." Midna said, grinning and seizing her spoon with zeal.

With the help of Midna's enthusiasm, the four of them finished their meal with a comfortable and casual conversation engulfing them. They remained at their table long after their soup was gone and laughed together as if nothing was wrong at all. Eventually, their waitress Kina approached them.

"Hey you guys, it's great to see our customers having such a nice time, but we're closing soon…" she trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

Link waved his hand and stood good naturedly, tossing his portion of the tip and bill on the table. "No, that's fine, we'll be leaving now."

Kina gave Link an appreciative smile and returned to her place behind the counter, gathering cleaning supplies.

Zelda stood and wrapped her arms around the blonde man and smiled, nuzzling her head against his chest. "I missed you."

He smiled down at her. "I missed you too."

They left the restaurant and drove home in a comfortable silence. It was well past 11pm and they would have to sneak back onto campus without one of Ganondorf's henchmen catching them, so Link was sure to get back as soon as they could. They parked as far away from the school as the parking lot extended and quietly crept up towards the school gates, which were open.

Zelda shot Link a worried glance in the dark. "Why is the gate open?" she whispered.

Midna clutched her friend's arm and squealed quietly. "They're onto us!"

The Twili detached herself from the blonde and clung to Sheik as they got closer to the gate. A figure stood behind the slightly open gates, waiting for them to approach.

"Who's there?" Link called.

The figure moved slightly, something gleaming on it's chest as it caught the reflection of some gaslights nearby.

Zelda visibly relaxed, letting out a breath of realization. "It's Fi."

The four of them slipped through the gates and watched as the silent woman closed said entrance. She turned her solid blue gaze to Link as she turned around, ignoring the others. "Link, I have been searching for you. It is time for me to re-install your memories that would have been lost in the time lapse."

Link faltered for a moment, before recalling the weird déjà vu he'd been experiencing. "Wait, you have my memories? Is that why I feel so weird?"

Fi nodded slightly. "I recovered them from the time distortion that Nayru caused in the original time plane. The events of today were not meant to happen, as Zelda should have gone to library to see you and discover vital information on the enemy." They watched in shock as she approached the wide eyed Link and placed her hands on his shoulders. "You may feel a slight pinch. It is normal."

Link stood rigid as all the memories came back to him. In the library with Zelda, kissing and researching the Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny. Additional memories that were not his own also flooded his mind. He saw Ghirahim tying Zelda and taking her to Ganondorf. He watched at Nayru opened a time portal and pushed Zelda through. After the portal closed, everything went black, as if the time plane had never existed.

Link was brought back to reality as he hit the ground with a thud. His knees had buckled underneath him as the memories pounded through his mind. Zelda was there immediately beside him, taking his head and lifting it onto her lap while whispering harshly to Fi, words he couldn't make out. Fi's voice, however, rang out like a bell.

"He will be fine. When he recovers, ask him what happened on the original time plane. All will be clear then."

She turned and walked away with no more of an explanation, leaving a half conscious Link in the hands of the three teenagers.

"Let's take him to Sheik's dorm," Midna said as Sheik and Zelda hoisted the dazed man up onto his feet. "At least we won't break anymore rules."

They made their way to the boys' dorm as stealthily as they could with their handicapped friend in tow. The girls followed Sheik up to his dorm, which was thankfully on the second floor, and helped tuck Link into the spare bed that had been reserved for Sheik's roommate, if he ever got one. Zelda was subconsciously impressed by how neat her brother kept his room, but didn't have much time to dwell on it.

Link, who was tucked into the white sheets of the bed, smiled weakly up at the beautiful woman who was watching him with a concerned look. "I know… what happened. I'll find you... tomorrow… We'll tal…k." He desperately tried to spit the words out before he lost consciousness.

Zelda leaned down and placed a soft kiss against his forehead. "I'll be waiting."

Link sighed and allowed the darkness around his vision to solidify and sweep him into a deep and well-deserved slumber. The last sound he heard was the soft farewell of Zelda before she left, and a few moments later, he swore he heard a soft kissing noise before another girl, Midna, bade Sheik farewell and closed the door with a click as she left. Link mentally smirked, telling himself to add that to the list of things to tell Zelda tomorrow morning.

* * *

**So there you have it… Zelda was sent back in time and had her memories erased. This is what would have happened if Zelda had never gone to the library and discovered that the professors were teaching everything wrong. Thank goodness for Fi though! Hope this wasn't too confusing. **

**The more reviews I get, the faster I want to update. I'm sure you've noticed by now though. **

**OH and one more thing. The next chapter is definitely going to be a fluff filled filler chapter, to get away from the serious tone of the story. More will be discovered about Sheik and Midna, Pipit and Ilia, and most importantly… ZELDA AND LINK! Fluff lovers will be excited for the next update. If there's anything you'd like to suggest as to what happens between them, lemme know mkay? Ta Ta for now. **


	11. Chapter 11: It's Official

**AHSNBKDJBNK! Longest update wait EVER. I'm sorry guys. I usually try to type up a chapter each weekend but meh, my social life is interfering with that. Plus, I write SO MANY ESSAYS for my history class. Writing has been a pain all week but I'm pushin' through! **

**FLUFF LOVERS UNITE!**

**ATTENTION!**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME STEAMY STUFF. IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY SEXUAL CONTENT (NOT LEMON, JUST SOME MINOR SEXY TIMES), THIS CHAPPIE IS NOT FOR YOU. **

_**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Zelda attempted to control her fluttering heart as she walked briskly to Sheik's dorm, Midna desperately trying to keep up with her pace.

"Zel, you for real need to chill out, it's not like he's going anywhere," Midna huffed, falling behind Zelda's long strides.

"I know, but he just looked so sick last night, and I need to see that he's okay," Zelda said, brushing her hair out of her face. The weather was falling deeper and deeper into a cool autumn, and the crisp fall breeze sent the girls' long hair fluttering all around them.

"I regret the decision to not wear a hat," Midna muttered to herself, adjusting her fringe bangs.

The other students had taken to wearing light jackets and traded in flip flops for boots. Zelda smiled. Fall was the best season, in her opinion.

The boy's dorm was bustling with students dressed in casual attire. It was finally Saturday and Zelda was more than happy to toss her uncomfortable school uniform into her closet for the weekend.

The ride in the elevator was thankfully short, considering the fact that Sheik's dorm was only on the second floor, and Zelda was bursting through the thick metal doors as soon as they cracked open enough to squeeze her small bodice through. Nearly bumping into several people, she practically ran to her brother's room. When his door was in sight, she grinned in anticipation and flung herself at the doorknob, hardly hesitating to wait for her Twili friend before flinging the door open without warning.

"Link! Are you awake? I-" Zelda stopped her gleeful shout in mid-sentence as she stared at said man in front of her. Link, who was standing a little ways away from the steamy bathroom, stood with one hand shaking his wet locks and the other tying a medium sized white towel around his slim hips. Zelda felt a hot blush creep onto her cheeks and was so mesmerized by the sex god in front of her that she found her eyes wandering shamelessly to his smooth muscular arms and down his perfectly sculpted chest. She unconsciously licked her lips when she caught a glimpse of his V-shaped hip muscles dipping seductively beneath his towel.

"Oh, Zelda, I wasn't expecting you so early…" he muttered awkwardly as the two girls gaped at him.

"Oh, well I just figured, you know, since, uhh… Wow it's pretty hot in here, isn't it?" Zelda fumbled, fanning herself slightly.

Nobody moved for a moment, but the stillness was broken as soon as a sly smirk crept it's way onto Link's face. "Midna, I think Sheik is in the lounge. He probably wants to see you."

Midna, blinking a few times, fluttered her hand in the air and stumbled out of the dorm room. "Oh, oh! Oh, right, right, okay, I'll just go find him then! See ya later, Zel!" And with that, she slammed the door behind her, leaving the two hormone-infested teenagers alone together. Not missing a beat, Link closed the space in between them, stopping in front of the blonde.

"You seemed pretty excited to see me just a few moments ago. What happened?" The devious smirk stayed on his face as he teasingly caressed Zelda's neck. She shivered, unable to speak, completely overwhelmed by the extreme hottie touching her.

"Zelda," he whispered, his voice husky, "Relax. It's just me."

At his words, something inside of Zelda thawed and practically snapped. She placed one hand on his chest and summoned her courage, smiling up at him. "You know Link, it's not really fair that you're almost completely naked and I'm not, right?"

His eyes widened slightly as he sucked in a shocked breath, stunned by the sudden switch from blushing-teenage-girl-in-awe to miss-sexy-and-in-control. Quickly deciding that he enjoyed this side of his almost-girlfriend, he put his smirk back in place and dipped his head low so that his mouth was by her ear. "No it's not," he whispered, skillfully unbuttoning her coat and slipping it off, sending it to a pile on the floor.

She returned his smirk as she felt another burst of courage surge through her. The way Link looked at her made her feel like nothing she'd ever felt before. He made her feel brave and yet completely seduced at the same time, and she knew that he would never think of her as anything less than beautiful. She delicately grasped her shirt and undershirt and pulled the fabric over her head in one swift motion. She enjoyed the glazed look of pleasure that consumed Link eyes as he watched her toss her shirt lightly onto the floor. He continued to caress her from her ribs down her flat stomach and to the waistband of her jeans. She let out a soft moan as his thumbs brushed against her hip bones and then hooked onto her belt loops.

He raised an eyebrow at her and she returned his questioning gaze. "Can I?"

She slowly realized what he wanted and smiled timidly, nodding. "Go ahead."

She yelped as he heaved her over his shoulders and threw her onto the spare bed. Her shock dissolved quickly into pleasure as he kissed her lips, gently as first, then becoming more rough as he moved and trailed to her neck, leaving hot kisses on his way down her neck to her chest. She felt a coiling sensation in her lower abdomen as his tongue flicked against her collar bone. She was looking up at the ceiling but she barely registered anything she was seeing. She could only focus on the sensations coming from between her legs as Link kissed his way slowly down her chest and stomach. He finally reached her jeans and tugged them off, wrapping her long, silky legs around his shoulders. She let out one more moan as his tongue flicked against the sensitive skin on the inside of her thigh.

"Zelda," he muttered, his lips lightly brushing against her inner thigh as he spoke.

"Yeah?" she breathed.

"You…" he began, inching closer to her aqua lace panties, "…are the most beautiful woman I have ever known."

* * *

Midna giggled to herself as she strode towards the boys' lounge. Yes, she _actually _giggled. Her best friend was undoubtedly getting it on with Link right at this very moment. Even she had to admit, Link was attractive and incredibly well built with delicious abs and sex lines to die for. However, another certain someone was just a notch above the blonde Hylian boy.

She pushed through the door to the lounge and her eyes immediately found Sheik. He was sitting by himself in one section of the lounge, watching the morning news intently. Midna knew that she would be able to pick Sheik out in a crowd of millions, much less in an empty lounge room which was occupied by only two other boys who were apparently playing a game of chess.

She walked briskly over to the lounging figure and joined him on the couch, unable to hide her mischievous smile. "Sheik, your sister and your best friend are probably doing the dirty in your dorm room right now. I totally approve. Don't you?"

He flung a shocked look at her, placing his coffee mug dramatically on the table beside the sectional couch. "What did you just say?"

"I _said, _your little sister is probably about to lose her virginity to your best friend in your bed! Isn't that great?"

They sat in silence for a long moment, Midna grinning at the red-eyed Sheikah and said boy sitting in stunned silence. He suddenly stood from the couch and turned towards the door.

"That bastard won't lay a hand on Zellie! She's too young! Midna, how could you-"

Midna jumped after him and pulled him roughly back to the couch. "Oh no you don't! I won't let you ruin my best friend's perfect moment!"

"And _I _won't let you let her make this mistake! She's not even _married!_" he protested, trying to be as gentle as possible while still trying to move the Twili out of his way.

"You're such a prude old man, Sheik!" Midna said, pushing with all of her strength. Still, she was no match for the Sheikah man. She panicked for a moment, but before he was able to break free of their struggle on the couch, she sent a silent prayer to the Goddess that this wouldn't backfire on her.

She pushed her entire body against his, effectively slowing him down. "Midna, what are you-"

She stopped him mid sentence, pressing her lips against his roughly. She grasped his typical black T-shirt in her small hands and poured all of her strength into restraining him with a kiss. He froze only for a split second before completely returning the kiss and wrapping his arms around her small frame. He allowed her to push him down against the cushions of the couch, their mini wrestling match turning into a hot make out session. The boys playing chess shot the pair a strange look before muttering something to each other and leaving the room altogether.

Midna allowed herself to enjoy the hot moment with Sheik. They had kissed a few times in private, but never _ever _had they ever mauled each other with tongues and hands right in front of someone.

_Must be something in the air, _Midna thought idly.

Sheik pulled away slightly, his brows furrowed. "You kissed me."

Midna sighed and rolled her eyes playfully. "Where have you been the past two minutes?"

He sat up, Midna now straddling his hips. She made no move to leave, but he still tightened his grip around her waist as if he wanted her to stay in that position.

"You tricked me, you evil woman."

She grinned at him, revealing all of her pearly white teeth. "I win, babe."

* * *

Zelda cuddled closer to the blonde man in bed beside her and sighed contentedly. "Link, you are so amazing."

He didn't make any noise, but she felt his chest rumble as if he was laughing silently. "That's the fourth time you've said that."

She propped herself up on her elbows and peered down at him. Her long and slightly tousled hair fell in curtains over her shoulders. "But it's true. I could never imagine myself being with anyone else besides you, Link."

He was silent for a moment, then suddenly sat up, encircling Zelda in his arms. "That reminds me… Zelda Harkinian, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

She blinked at him for a moment before smacking her forehead. "I'm laying in bed with you half naked and we aren't even dating," she groaned.

Link laughed at this and tilted her chin so that she was looking back up into his eyes. "It doesn't matter. To me, it feels like we've been together for an eternity. In a good way."

She smiled at him, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend, Link."

He pressed his forehead against hers, and for a long moment they sat there like that, simply smiling at each other in complete and utter adoration. That is, until a loud pounding came from the door, shocking them apart like a bolt of lightning.

"Zelllldaaaaa! I hope you're finished 'cause we're coming-, hey, why did you lock the door? LINK, GET YOUR PENIS OUT OF THERE!"

The familiar shriek of her best friend's voice sent Zelda flying out of the bed and rushing to put her clothes back on. Thankfully, she still had her bra and underwear intact, so the only slightly time consuming thing she had to do was wiggle into her jeans. Link was right behind her, carelessly tossing on a pair of boxers and basketball shorts. She blushed profusely when the imagine of him yanking his towel off crossed her mind for the millionth time that morning.

She shook her head slightly to clear her mind and pulled the door open. Midna was standing with her hands propped on her hips and was wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Sheik stood behind her, his arms crossed and looking very brother-like.

"So bff, did you get it in?" Midna asked, pushing her way into the room.

"Wha-? No!" Zelda practically yelled, her nervous gaze flicking between her brother and her best friend.

"I hope you at least used protection," Sheik said, shaking his head and sending Link a semi-serious glare.

Link laughed whole heartedly at that and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's shoulders. "Sheik, relax. We didn't go _that _far."

Midna raised her perfect brow once again. "How far _did _you go then?"

"_Not,_" Zelda interrupted, "a conversation I'd like to have in front of my brother."

"Fine. We'll talk later. But there's a reason why we came to interrupt you guys. We have something to ask you, Zellie Bellie." Midna smiled genuinely and much to everyone's surprise, took Sheik's hand.

This time, it was Zelda and Link's eyebrows' turn to shoot up.

"We were just wondering… Zelda, are you ready to be an aunt?" Midna said, grinning broadly and clinging dramatically to Sheik's side. Sheik on the other hand, smirked and closed his eyes as if he was expecting a congratulatory reaction.

Zelda stared wide eyed at the couple (were they even a couple?) in front of her, mouth agape. "Wha-you-you're not-you can't be…"

Midna flashed the peace sign and gave her another cheesy grin. "Just kidding! How do you feel about me dating your brother?"

Zelda stumbled at this. "Wait, what? So you're not pregnant?"

"No, who do you think I am? Snooki? Of course I'm not pregnant. I just want to date your brother."

"Sheik?" Zelda said questioningly, looking at her brother.

He smiled softly. "I'd like your permission first, Sis."

A beat ticked by of pure silence before Zelda flung herself out of her boyfriend's arms and pulled her best friend and brother into a giant group hug. "Ohmigosh yes! Yes! Now we can double date and if you guys get married then Midna and I will be _sisters! _This is…amazing!"

"Woah cowgirl, I wouldn't go that far," Midna laughed, and both girls nuzzled closer to Sheik.

"Uh, guys… I feel a little left out."

Zelda turned to Link and held her hand out, which he gratefully took and joined them in their cheesy group hug.

"So here we are, all four of us hugging like the geek squad in the middle of the day in my dorm. Now what?" Sheik asked.

They separated and Link's face suddenly turned grim. "Actually, we all need to talk. I need to tell you guys about my memories." He turned to the blonde woman tucked neatly beneath his arm. "Especially you, Zelda."

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I suck at writing romantic scenes D: If you think the little episode with Link and Zelda was _too _dirty, tell me if I should change it so I can keep my T rating. They didn't have sex, and I didn't give details, but meh, I'd rather not get my story removed. **

**Fair winds, readers! And remember, REVIEWS B MY M0TAVASHUN**

**Btw, we are rapidly approaching my 100th review, so how about we have a little fun? I'll do something for the 100th reviewer. Skype you, write you a letter and send it in the mail, write you a oneshot, something along those lines. If you're interested, keep reviewing! :DDDD**


	12. Chapter 12: Revelation

**Darn it! I thought for sure I'd get my 100****th**** review by last chapter. Oh well, I'm done waiting to write this chapter up. The little contest still applies though :p**

**Yay for fast updates! I figured I might as well make it up to you guys since I was so slow with last chapter. **

**Let's get some plot in, shall we?**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You're telling me that our ultra creepy history professor _kidnapped _Zelda? What if he like, you know… did stuff to her?" Midna asked, slurping the straw in her pink lemonade. The four of them were currently lounging at a distant table in the café. They had made it just in time for them to still be serving breakfast.

Zelda choked on the pancake she was chewing. "Midna, goddesses, I do not even want to think about that possibility."

Sheik muttered in agreement and Link turned a light shade of green.

"So what then? Our substitute principal is evil and we're all doomed to be his sex slaves?" Midna wondered out loud, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"I don't think we'll be sex slaves, but I do get the feeling that Ganondorf is indeed evil. No matter what he's planning, big or small, he has no good intentions. I'm sure of it," Sheik said with finality. He hadn't touched his eggs and bacon, and Midna was sneaking envious looks at the untouched food.

"I just want to know what he did with Impa. The police still have no leads as to who took her or where she is. You don't think he…killed her, do you?" Link asked, lowering his voice.

"I don't know," Zelda whispered softly, suddenly losing her appetite.

They sat in silence, all four of them fearing what could very well be true. The kind and authoritive woman they had all known could be lying somewhere far away in a gutter, cold and lifeless. Zelda shivered.

"So Link, you said that we didn't find any helpful information about our triforces, but we did discover that Ghirahim and the other teachers are basically trying to rewrite history. And with Nayru under their influence…they could really do it." Zelda remembered briefly when Professor Onox had asked Din to stay after class and realized she hadn't seen the redhead since.

"Have you guys seen Farore or Din? You don't think they're cooperating with them too, do you?" Zelda asked.

"I haven't seen them around. I wouldn't put it past them to follow Nayru's lead, though. They're pretty mindless." Midna snorted. "Hey Sheiky, you gonna eat that?"

Sheik gave her a small smile and pushed his plate towards her. "I love a woman with an appetite."

Midna wiggled her brows at him. "You know babe, bacon isn't the only meat that I-"

"MIDNA!" Zelda shrieked, clasping her hands over her cheeks, "Not at the _table!_"

Midna rolled her eyes playfully and leaned towards her boyfriend. "We'll finish this later," she whispered.

Zelda gagged slightly and Link placed a comforting hand on her back. "Back to the subject, guys. Din and Farore could easily be in league with Ganondorf. Nayru is undoubtedly the most powerful out of all three of them, which is bad since we know for sure she's gone to, well, the dark side," Link said, gesturing slightly with his hand, "Din can control the seasons. But the weather can also change according to her mood. Right now it's kind of unusually cold, so she's probably sad or angry."

"ERMAHGERD! Like, remember when she lost Spring Fling Queen to Malon? There was a freaking blizzard for a week straight and all the classes were cancelled. I think Impa rigged the votes every year since then so the students didn't have an excuse to miss class." Midna said as she poked at the sunny side up eggs.

"I don't see how snowing everyone in their dorm would help them, though. That almost sounds like a nice thing to do." Zelda said.

Link shrugged. "And Farore is the oracle of secrets. That's why she runs the school newspaper. She knows basically everything. For being named after the Goddess of Courage though, she's pretty timid. I'd imagine Ganondorf would want her to keep an eye on the students."

"So Nayru and Farore are of use to them, and I bet Din is just an added bonus," Sheik said, crossing his arms.

Zelda opened her mouth to reply, but just then, a red headed woman she knew was Anju ran into the café shouting.

"Help! Somebody, help! Vaati and Zant are getting into it by the fountain and Kafei is trying to stop them! Someone is going to get hurt!"

The café went dead silent for a moment, and sure enough, Zelda could hear shouting coming from the distance. "Link! We have to go help him!" she yelled, rising from the table. She joined Anju at the door and most people in the café rose to head outside and watch the scene.

"Zelda! Get Link, or Sheik! I don't think Kafei…he couldn't protect himself against them…" Anju was practically sobbing now. Zelda grabbed her by the shoulders and spoke sternly.

"They're coming! Pull yourself together and let's go!"

Anju nodded shakily and the two of them darted out the door, the others following close behind. In the distance, Zelda could see the three men arguing close to the fountain, which no longer spilled water into it's basin. Vaati was red faced and attempting to shove Kafei out of the way, while Zant stood with his hands behind his back, looking smug. As the two girls approached, Zelda caught onto their conversation.

"Don't!" Kafei pleaded, holding his own against Vaati, "Don't do it, Vaati. Don't do anything you'll regret. This man is a stranger; he could kill you!"

Zant's smile widened, but he said nothing.

"Dude, screw you! He don't got the right to be harassin' my crew. He's the vice prez, for goddess sake, not a dictator!"

"Actually, Little Vaati, while you are enrolled in my school, it is wise to consider me as your dictator."

"It ain't your school. It's Madame Impa's," Vaati spat, sending a vicious glare to the man.

"Is it?" Zant cooed, tilting his head to the side. "If that is so, then why is Master Dragmire sitting in her chair as we speak? Where is your Madame, your leader, your _sage?_"

"_Fuck you!_" Vaati shouted. Zelda watched in horror as the purple haired man swept Kafei aside and reared back to send an earth-shattering punch towards the Twili. Just before his fist made contact with his face, though, Zant caught his wrist and grinned wickedly.

"Zelda!" Link shouted, running towards her, "Don't look!"

But Zelda could not tear her eyes away from the grotesque scene unfolding in front of her. With wide eyes, she watched as their vice president squeezed Vaati's wrist with inhuman strength and bent it backwards slowly. The crunching of bones mixed with Vaati's screams of horror made her stomach churn and she placed one hand over her mouth as if to hold in the vomit that threatened to come up. Vaati fell to his knees as his knuckles brushed against his arm in an unnatural way, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Zant let go of his wrist as he passed out from the pain, his now forever useless hand laying in a heap at the end of his right arm.

"You…you fucking monster…" Kafei breathed after recovering himself, raising his shocked gaze slowly from the unconscious boy to the still-smiling Zant. "You'll go to jail. I swear to Goddess Hylia, you'll be taken away."

"What'll you do about it, boy, if you don't have vocal chords to speak with? I could easily tear them out. Shall we make an example of it?"

Everything began moving in slow motion for Zelda. She heard Anju let out a blood-curdling scream as Zant lunged for her defenseless boyfriend. However, instead of feeling fear and dread for Kafei like she did for Vaati, she felt a strange calmness wash over her. She raised her hand towards the slow moving men in front of her and poured all of her fear, authority, power, and most importantly, her _love_ into one word.

"No!"

She felt a miraculous force move from her spiritual body and surge towards Kafei, encasing him in a blue diamond-like prism. Zant reared back as if he had been shocked and stared wide-eyed at the boy, who was being protected by an all too familiar force.

"Nayru's love…" he whispered, turning his gaze to Zelda. "So it's true…"

"I don't know who you think you are, or what you think you're capable of doing, but believe me, you will not get away with your antics if I have anything to do about it." Zelda spoke in a different voice, one sounding much older and wiser than what she really was. It was almost as if a spirit had taken over her body and was controlling her.

Zant gave her a steely glare before turning on his heels. "See to it that Vaati is taken to the Great Fairy. A broken hand is nothing she can't handle."

Zelda glanced down at Vaati, whose hand was purple from the blood swelling beneath his skin. She somehow doubted he would ever be able to use it again.

The prism around Kafei dissipated and Zelda felt something inside of her lift. The absence of the powerful force inside of her left her weak and sent her to her knees. At this movement, the petrified students who had been watching the scene all began to move at once. Zelda's friends surrounded her, Link supporting her by wrapping his arms around her and heaving her to her feet. She noticed more people picking Vaati up and surrounding Kafei and Anju, but no matter what they were doing, everyone was shooting her a bewildered look.

Kafei pushed his way around the crowd and stood in front of Zelda, shaking slightly. "Zelda…I knew Hylians sometimes had special powers, but I never knew… Anyways, thank you so much. I think you…you saved my life."

She smiled weakly at the man and shook her head. "I can hardly take the credit."

Before he could ask what she meant, Midna was tugging the three of them towards the girls' dorms. "I'm sorry, but Zelda needs to rest. We have to go."

Link gingerly lifted his girlfriend into his arms and allowed her to nuzzle into his neck. "You okay?" he whispered.

She mumbled a 'fine' and let her friends make the long walk to the dorms and up to her room. She knew if she had been alone then she would have never made it back to her bed, which was practically calling her name.

Once she was tucked into her bed, her friends stood around her almost awkwardly, as if there was a lot they wanted to ask but couldn't bring themselves to find the words.

"Guess I'm not used to using my cool magical powers," Zelda laughed softly, trying to break the ice.

Midna sat on her bed, giving her a concerned look. "Zelda, you put a force field around someone. I know you Hylians are pretty gifted with magic, but this is not something that usually happens. I honestly think something big is going on, and it's happening to you and Link."

"It's so hard to believe…" she rasped, closing her eyes. "I need to sleep. You guys can go back to your dorms or something. I think I'm just going to lay in bed today."

"You're sure you don't want us to stay?" Sheik asked, brushing the hair off of her forehead.

She nodded slightly, not wanting to speak.

"Let's go guys. She wants to be alone," Link said, smiling sadly. "If you need anything, text me and I'll come running. Okay?"

She nodded again, this time not really listening. Someone kissed her forehead before they left, but she wasn't sure who. She allowed her body to relax and soon she was drifting to sleep. The events of the morning barely crossed her mind before she completely fell unconscious, only vaguely hoping Nayru wouldn't be paying her a visit that night so she could get some rest.

* * *

Zelda opened her eyes slowly. Her room was completely dark with a blue tint, meaning she had slept the entire day away. She rose in her bed and groggily checked the time on her iphone. 2:40 AM.

She sighed and swung her feet off of her bed, checking to see if Nayru had come in while she was sleeping. Her roommate's empty bed told her everything she needed to know. She sluggishly dragged herself into the bathroom and flicked the light on. The harsh fluorescents stung her eyes and she blinked rapidly as she approached the sink and turned the faucet on cold. She splashed her face with water a few times, pausing when she thought she heard a sound. After a moment, she convinced herself is was nothing and dried her face off. She clicked the light off once again, relieving her eyes, and exited her bathroom.

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, but as they did she realized with horror that a slim black figure was standing by the window, their features blurred by the gleam of the moon as a backlight. She gasped, pressing back harshly against the bathroom door. "Nayru?"

"No, Zelda. It is me."

Zelda stared in disbelief as the figure stepped back, allowing the moonlight to wash over her features. It was Impa.

"Madame Impa? Is that you?" she asked, approaching the woman. She subtly pinched her arm to see if she was dreaming. She wasn't.

"Yes, Zelda. I know you must have been worried and very confused as to what is going on. That is why I have risked my life to come here tonight and explain to you your destiny."

"My destiny?" Zelda asked, automatically touching the triforce on her hand.

"The powers of the Princess of Destiny are already awakening inside of you. It's your choice to accept them or not."

"You mean you know why the triforce is on mine and Link's hand?" she shook her head, unbelievingly.

"Zelda, you may want to sit down. I have much to tell you and very little time to do so. You must understand." Impa crossed her arms and sighed. "What I'm about to tell you is the whole truth. Never believe anything anyone has to say against it. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes ma'am." Zelda stumbled, trying to keep up.

"It was Ganondorf that kidnapped me. I am sure you knew this already."

"Yes, I was hoping he just really wanted to take your job."

Impa chuckled slightly. "I'm afraid it is not so simple. You see, you, Ganon, and that young boy Link are all connected. You have been chosen by the Goddess. In fact, Zelda, some would even say you are the Goddess's human incarnation."

"Me?!" Zelda shrieked as quietly as she could, "But I'm just a random 17 year old girl. Why me?"

"It is just the fate you were born with. You are the royal Princess of Destiny, just as Link is the Hero of Time and Ganon is Demise's hatred personified. You and your ancestors and your descendents will forever be connected in a cycle that never ends."

"And what is that cycle?"

"You know your history lessons, Zelda. The Hero and Princess must stop Ganon from consuming our world in darkness."

"But how?! We're just teenagers Impa, we don't know what to do! And how will Ganondorf take over the world by becoming a principal?"

Impa sighed and shook her head. "Be gracious, Princess. In time, you will know exactly what to do. But I must give you one more piece of information."

Zelda was quiet for a moment before speaking. "Ganondorf took the professors too, didn't he? Cremia, is she okay?"

Impa nodded, seemingly pleased with her conclusiveness. "There is a reason why this academy is considered the best in Hyrule. The professors that were taken, excluding Cremia, are all descendents of the Seven Great Sages that guided the Princess and Hero when the time was right. This school was built to ensure that the two new descendents, whoever they were, would be easily reached by the sages."

"And Ganondorf got rid of all of them so they couldn't help me and Link." Zelda stated.

"Yes," Impa said simply.

"So where are they? Where did Ganondorf take you?"

"He has used the Triforce of Power to seal us away. This apparition you see of me now is merely my spirit, but I am physically trapped in the Sacred Realm. The only other people who could release us would be those with the Triforce of Wisdom or Courage."

"Which is Link and I."

"You are very intelligent, Zelda. Your ancestors would be proud."

Zelda smiled at the compliment and felt a tug at her heart. "So you really think I'm the Princess of Destiny?"

"Child, did you not see how you used Nayru's Love to defend that boy from evil today? There is no mistaking it. You are the chosen one."

Zelda closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I understand. I'll do whatever I can. Where is the Sacred Realm and how can I release the professors?"

Impa opened her mouth to reply but froze, her eyes darting towards the door. "Someone is coming."

Zelda's eyes widened, but her reflexes kicked in as she threw herself into bed. "Go, Impa! I'll find out by myself. You don't have to worry. Now go!"

Impa nodded tersely and leapt onto the windowsill. "Take great care, Princess."

Zelda closed her eyes and listened as Impa opened the window and supposedly leapt out. Just as she felt the presence of her principal fade, the door clicked and swung open. Zelda kept her eyes closed and pretended to sleep, unable to bring herself to peek at the intruder. She felt eyes on her for a moment, then heard the slide and click of the stranger closing the window. The person must have hesitated, then walked to the foot of Zelda's bed.

"Little Princess, so young and naïve…this time around, you won't be so difficult to handle with your precious guardian out of the way."

The slithering voice belonged to none other than Ghirahim. Zelda struggled to suppress her shudder as the man paced around her bed. She could feel his gaze on her and prayed to Hylia that he couldn't hear the adrenaline flying through her veins. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally turned and exited the room with a click of the door behind him.

Zelda let out a choked sob and sat up in her bed, clutching her heart. She ran her fingers through her hair quickly and clasped her hands together to pray. "Oh Goddess, please…guide me…"

* * *

**Mehh, not the best stopping point but who gives a care. The next chapter might take awhile to update because this week is about to be super uber duper busy for me. Here's a cookie for the impending wait. O**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	13. Chapter 13: The Hall of Secrets

**Okay. It's been two months. I'm so sorry. Dance and school swallows up my whole life, and what's left is social time and sleeping. Plus, I haven't been in a major Zelda mood lately. I promise the next update won't be nearly as long.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Zelda struggled to open her eyes the next morning as pure white sunshine filtered through her window. From her perspective, the sky almost looked white and the sun was beating down harshly although it couldn't have been past nine in the morning. She shrugged it off as another cold fall day and headed to the shower, eager to find Link and explain to him the events from last night. She replayed the scene in her head over and over again, trying to digest the information she'd been given.

"So I'm…a princess. Just like Tetra said," she mused as she stepped into the hot water pouring from the showerhead. She examined the back of her soapy hand warily. The Triforce there gleamed more than ever and she felt a sudden pang of wonder. "Mom and Dad, are they royal? What about Tetra and Sheik? What… what are we? Who are we?" She clenched her fist as a frustrated tear rolled down her cheek, blending with the already-hot water pouring over her head. She rinsed the soap off of her body and quickly finished her shower routine. In no time, she was stepping back out on to the bath mat, making sure she was securely wrapped up in her fluffy white towel. Too many people were randomly appearing in her room lately.

The air in the dorm was chilly, and Zelda shivered as she hunted through her dresser for a sweatshirt. After tugging on her old softball sweatshirt and some jeans, she ran a brush through her hair and blow dried it, not wanting to catch a cold from the chilly fall air. After she decided she looked acceptable enough to go out in public, Zelda was bolting out of her room. She noticed the halls were unusually empty and briefly wondered where everyone could be. The elevator ride downstairs seemed longer than usual and incredibly cold. Goosebumps covered Zelda's arms, but she wasn't sure whether it was from the cold or the eerie feeling that filled the dorm building with unspoken tension. Stepping out of the elevator, shock slammed into the blonde and she gasped when she saw through the glass windows of the lobby that the entire campus was covered in an unearthly blanket of snow.

Clusters of girls stood by the windows with sweatshirts and blankets, most staring grimly at the white scene outside, and others sitting on the floor or available benches. Zelda easily picked out Midna talking to a Gerudo girl near the front desk and half jogged to her best friend's side.

"Midna! What's going on? It's not even November yet!"

The Twili turned away from the Gerudo that Zelda recognized as Melania, Nabooru's niece. "Zelda, I was just about to come find you. We're in some serious shit-hole right now."

Zelda swept her bangs out of her face and gestured towards the doors. "Tell me it's not what I think it is."

Midna lowered her red gaze and stepped away from Melania, who took that as her cue to leave, not before giving Zelda a respectful nod in which the blonde returned. "It must have been Din. It's the only explanation. And by the looks of it, she's either in extreme pain or _really _upset. And I have a feeling Ganondorf is behind all of her torture."

Zelda winced as she said 'torture', but nodded. "I remember Professor Onox asking her to stay after class the day that-" she looked around, lowering her voice, "-the day that Nayru sent me back in time."

"This is bad, Zel. There's so much snow that there's no way for any of us to leave, and we need to get to the boys and let them know what's up as soon as we can."

Zelda nodded again. "Text Link and tell him to meet me at the gazebo behind the pond. That way we'll have some privacy. You don't think it's frozen over, do you?"

Midna shook her head. "Well, it's a pretty big pond. It would take a few days to close it up for good."

"I guess I'll have to go around it then. Help me open the door?"

Midna nodded and they made their way to the front doors, which were almost completely frozen shut. Ice wedged itself between the slight crack where the doors met and closed.

"Good luck with that," a redhead sneered, barely turning away from her group of friends long enough to shoot the two a dirty look, "We've been trying to get out all morning. I'll be danged if some midget Twili and Miss Priss here can open it all by themselves."

"M…_MIDGET?!_" Midna screeched, whipping her head towards the girl. "Look whose talking, you ginger mother fu-"

"Midna!" Zelda said, clapping her hand over her friend's mouth. "Focus," Zelda turned her ice-blue gaze on the girl. "Please excuse us, but we have work to do. Midna, you push."

Midna rolled her ruby eyes, but positioned herself against the door and waited. "Ready whenever, Boss."

Zelda couldn't help but notice that most of the girls were watching her now, probably wondering if she would perform some weird miracle again like the day Kafei was attacked. She sent a silent prayer to the Goddess (Or to herself?) and hoped that would be the case. She placed her hand on the door and felt the ice pierce her skin with a brittle chill. Instead of focusing on the ice, though, she thought of warmth and heat. Something tickled her mind as she began to feel the warmth deep in her stomach until the feeling spread itself throughout her entire body. Without thinking, she muttered softly, "Din's Fire."

The warmth left her body with a surging force and flew out of her palm, encasing Midna and her in a ball of fire. Zelda yelped in surprise, but the ice melted away instantly within a three yard radius and fell to the ground with a _sploosh. _The fire bubble dissipated within moments and Midna, recovering from her shock, forced the door open until the water froze the heavy oak back in place. The water had frozen too quickly, leaving Zelda a little less than a foot of space to squeeze herself outside.

Everyone in the room was silent as they stared in shock at Zelda's bizarre powers.

"Zelda, you just made fire that didn't burn anything other than the ice. What the actual hell." Midna said, shaking her head.

"I'll explain later, but I really need to go find Link. You coming?"

"Are you kidding? My butt will not fit through there. You go on ahead and I'll work on closing the door again. It's getting chilly."

Without replying, Zelda pushed herself through the large crack, struggling at first but gracefully breaking through a moment later. Midna watched as she bolted straight for the pond, her boots barely leaving prints in the fresh snow.

She turned her red eyes back towards the redhead from earlier, whose mouth was gaping in a very unattractive manner. "Goddess, Malon. You should really watch who you talk shit to."

* * *

The snow was hard, the kind that Zelda, weighing a total of 120 pounds, could run right over without sinking. She puffed clouds from her heavy breathing but refused to slow down. Link was nowhere in sight, but she knew he would find some way to get to the gazebo. Midna was right; although it was freezing outside, the pond was barely developing ice around the edges. She was careful to keep a good distance away from it as she jogged, unsure of where the actual edge was.

The gazebo, which was a dark mahogany, rested on the opposite side of the pond, where trees began surrounding it and the back of the campus. The woods served as an extra security precaution, and anyone who had ever gone back there would know that there was a long steel fence that encircled the entire campus. The gazebo was a notoriously romantic spot, mostly because of the privacy. It was a good 7 minute walk from anything on campus and was covered in thick flowering vines which served almost as a curtain.

The cold air hurt Zelda's lungs as she approached the platform. She paused just before it, leaning on her knees to catch her breath in her numbing hands. Suddenly, a hand grasped her shoulder and she whirled around, opening her mouth to scream just before that same hand covered her mouth.

"No! Zelda, it's just me. Don't worry," Link said, his hot breath tickling her frozen face. His hair was partially tucked underneath a green winter hat, and he was also wearing a light brown leather jacket with black gloves and boots. "Are you crazy? Why don't you have a jacket?"

"Link, there's so much I have to tell you!" she said, ignoring his comment. It was true, the warmest thing she was wearing was her pathetic sweatshirt. She tugged the hood over her head more securely before speaking again, huddling into his chest. "Last night Impa visited me. And no, I wasn't dreaming. She was there!"

"I know," he said, wrapping his arms around her in an attempt to share body heat.

"You know? But…"

"She came to me, too."

Zelda looked him in the eyes and her heart leapt. In that moment, just like so many other moments they had shared, she knew why she felt as if she had looked into his eyes for centuries before they'd even known each other. She knew why she had always been irrevocably attracted to him. Their hearts and souls were intertwined, linked in a bond that would never be broken, no matter what life they were in. The fact that she was standing in the arms of her true love and soul mate slammed into her with a hot force, and almost instinctively she was pressing her lips against his. As if he had expected it, he returned the kiss feverishly, pulling her closer and pressing his fingers roughly into her back.

She gasped and pulled on his shirt beneath his jacket. Their kiss was a mixture of tongue and teeth and gasps, as if it was the first time they had ever truly been able to be with each other.

A shadow passed over them from above and Link stopped abruptly, his eyes widening without looking towards the sky. "Get in the gazebo."

He ushered her in the small hut-like structure before turning to see what was watching them. In the distance, a large owl was perching gracefully by the stables.

"Link, could that be Kaepora Gaebora?" Zelda asked, clinging to his jacket sleeve. Gaebora was a magical owl that delivered personal messages, frequently working for the Hyrulean Postal Service. Zelda knew he was also tied closely with the royal family. Her family.

Link glanced at her quickly, then squinted towards the large bird. "Actually, I think it might be. He's looking right at us."

A chill ran down Zelda's spine, but she shook it off. "Lets go see what he wants."

"Are you sure?" he asked, turning back towards her again. "We could stay here for a minute, or get you some clothes." His eyes darkened with something Zelda couldn't read, whether is was yearning to kiss her again or worry about her numbing fingertips.

"Link, we have to. He's here for a reason. We…" she sighed, the weight of what she was saying finally sinking in, "We have a responsibility. It's our duty."

He nodded slowly, then shook his head. "What would I do without you to keep my head on straight?" His smile was warm, and his affection heated her more than a flimsy jacket ever would.

She stuffed her hands inside the sleeves of her sweatshirt and wrapped one arm through his, keeping close to him as she led them off of the gazebo. "Come on, we'll have time for this later,"

"I hope you keep that promise," he smirked.

The walk to the stables took a solid ten minutes, and Zelda didn't speak once during this time. She tried not to show it, but she was absolutely freezing and wanted nothing more than to curl up beside a fire. Or inside it. Whatever worked. Kaepora Gaebora cocked his head as they neared him, and she heard the unmistakable whiney of Epona in the first stall.

"Kaepora Gaebora, what do you have to tell us?" Link called up to the old owl, whose head was spinning playfully.

"Whooooooo, Link, and Princess Zelda, it is a pleasure to see youuuuu," Gaebora who'd, and Zelda swore he was smiling like a newborn baby.

"It's nice to see you too, Mr. Gaebora," Zelda replied, stepping closer to where he was perched. "Do you have something to tell us?"

"Ahh, yes actually. You mustn't repeat this, so listen carefully. Are you ready?" They nodded. "Alright, Link, you are aware of the Hall of Secrets, yes?"

Link stiffened slightly. "Yes, I know where it is."

"Good. There is someone waiting for you both there, and I have been told that you are to visit them immediately. Seems as thoughhhh things are a bit out of order here, whoooo."

"You're positive it's the Hall of Secrets?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay," Link said, more to himself than Gaebora, "Okay, we're going! Thank you, Kaepora Gaebora!"

"Anytime," he chimed before lifting his wings. With a few large swoops, Gaebora was once again airborne and flying away from them.

Link grasped Zelda's hand and was pulling her along before she could ask her first question. "Come on Zel, we have to hurry. The Hall of Secrets can't be opened by just anyone. It has to be someone with a lot of magical power, and whoever it is can help us out a lot."

"But where are we going? Where is this Chamber of Secrets or whatever?" Zelda asked, holding her hood up as they ran back towards the school buildings.

"What? No, it's the Hall of Secrets. What do you think this is, Hogwarts?"

Zelda blushed and pouted. "Well excuse me for not knowing, Mr. Grumpy Pants."

Link smiled at her, wide and excited. "I've only ever been in the Hall of Secrets once in my entire life. Although, maybe more than once in my entire lifetimes."

"Bizarre," she muttered.

"I know. Here we are," he said as they rounded on the library building.

"The library is the Hall of Secrets?"

"Close," he said, pulling a thick key out of his pocket.

Zelda sighed but gave up asking him about the Cha- err, Hall of Secrets. "Guess I'll find out, huh?"

"Yep," he said, opening the heavy wood and glass doors, "Ladies first."

The library was dark and lonely when the gaslights weren't lit and Shad wasn't busy doing librarian duties. Link guided her towards the back room, where she had seen both him and Shad bustling in and out of almost constantly. "Okay, I am really confused right now."

He laughed and put a slender finger to his lips, shushing her. "Don't be too loud in the library, Zel."

The back room was your typical library office; a desk, some printers, an important looking bookshelf with numerous large novels and such, and filing cabinets. There was absolutely nothing unusual in the small room until Link knelt down and rolled up the thick rug placed decoratively in the center. Beneath it was one of those creepy basement doors that opened by pulling on an old, rusty chain. Link yanked the chain up, and with hardly any effort, opened the square shaped door.

He grinned at her like a little boy on his first trip to the candy store.

"Okay, yeah, ladies first does not apply here."

He shrugged and nearly threw himself onto the ladder leading beneath the office. "Suit yourself, babe. Just follow me."

Zelda hesitated, but followed closely behind her boyfriend. The ladder was long and made of polished wood, surprisingly nice for some place as rinky-dink as the basement tunnel she was climbing down. She heard Link jump lightly to the ground, and soon his hands were around her waist, plucking her delicately off of the ladder and setting her safely on the ground. The bottom floor was brightly lit and had a sea foam green tint to it, although Zelda didn't see any source of light. A short hallway led to a circular shaped door with magical runes and other symbols carved beautifully into it. Power seemed to radiate from whatever was behind the door.

"A long time ago, you could find the Hall of Secrets inside of an ancient guardian tree known as the Maku Tree. They say that this place is where the Maku Tree was located, but this is Hyrule, not Labrynna. All of the legends are mixed together and don't really make sense anymore, but what we do know for sure is that the Hall of Secrets is behind this door."

"Well, are you going to open it then?"

"I can't," he said simply, still grinning.

"What do you mean you can't? I thought we had stuff to do, people to meet! Why can't you-"

Just then, Zelda was interrupted by a low rumbling. She squeaked and jumped closer to Link, who wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "I can't open it, but whoever is waiting for us can."

The runes on the door flashed an electric blue, and the door rolled slowly to one side. Zelda gasped as she got her first glimpse inside the Hall of Secrets.

The floors and walls were smooth, and made of some sort of sparkling granite. The same greenish light emanated throughout the room, although now she saw that the light was coming from beautiful silver torches jutting out gracefully from the floors. Books lined the shelves all around the room, and in the center there was a sort of pedestal and podium where a thick leather-bound book lay open. A short, feminine, cloaked figure stood in front of the book, turning towards them as the door opened. Link, whose hand Zelda was still grasping, led them into the mystical room to meet the sorceress who was waiting for them.

"Madame, I don't know who you are or why you're here, but we've come to listen to what you have to say," Link said, approaching the pedestal but keeping a respectful distance.

The figure faced them now and Zelda's blue eyes met large green ones hidden beneath the robe. The figure lifted both of her slim hands brought her hood down, revealing a mass of curling, green pigtails.

Link's eyes widened and Zelda gasped in almost pleasant surprise. "Farore!"

* * *

**I actually wrote half of this like a month and a half ago... but man, did it feel good to write again. I'm sorry for the wait, it probably won't happen again! **

**PLEASE REVIEW, IT MOTIVATES ME TO UPDATE!**


	14. Chapter 14: I Love Yous & the Ballad

**HELLO EVERYONE! It's been about ehhh... 3 months? Gawd I'm so sorry. With school ending, me getting a wonderful boyfriend, my birthday, prom, planning for college, and not to mention all the summertime excitement, I just haven't been motivated to read or write. But I haven't abandoned my wonderful readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I've literally been writing it for months. -_-**

**CAUTION! VULGAR LANGUAGE IS USED IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**I do not own Legend of Zelda, but I do own this story! :3**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Princess Zelda, Link. I was hoping you'd get my message from Gaebora," Farore said, delicately stepping off of the small plateau and approaching the two gaping teenagers.

Link stepped in front of Zelda, pushing her gently back towards the door. "Don't come any closer, Farore. We don't trust you."

The girl's eyes widened and her lips wobbled slightly. "I understand why, but please, you must help me. You must help everyone. If you don't listen, history itself could be rewritten and the Royal Family could be reduced to nothing more than a distant legend."

Zelda clutched Link's muscular arm and took a small step around him. "What do you know about the Royal Family?"

Farore's soft green gaze swept from the blonde man to the petite woman beside him. "I know many things, Zelda. I'm an oracle, remember? The Oracle of Secrets, for Hylia's sake," she then turned and climbed back onto the plateau and began shuffling through the ancient leather bound book placed on the pedestal in the center. "Will you listen, or will you not?"

Zelda glanced up at Link, who hesitated slightly before nodding. "We'll listen."

Farore turned abruptly, smiling a small grateful smile. The smile, however, melted away quickly and was replaced by a grim line. "You have noticed the weather, haven't you?"

Zelda caught on quickly. "It's Din, isn't it? She's on their side, just like Nayru."

Farore sadly shook her head. "Nayru is acting on her own free will, but I think Din was taken by Ganondorf's henchman, Onox. We could tell they weren't on the side of the Goddess, and decided not to follow Nayru, although she is the most powerful out of all of us."

Zelda approached the pedestal defiantly, Link shadowing behind her. "If Din isn't on their side, then why is she influencing the weather for them? What purpose is there for an early winter?"

Farore glared at her then, her emerald gaze turning stormy. "You obviously don't know Din very well. Although she can control the seasons, her emotions are what mostly influences freak weather like this. The happier she is, the warmer, and the more depressed she is…"

"…the colder it gets. She's being held by Onox, possibly tortured so the campus will freeze over so the students will stay in their dorms," Link said, calculating the situation with a grimace.

"You're probably right, Link, but there is an even more significant reason as to why Ganondorf wants the campus to freeze. That's why I brought you here, to tell you how to find the Sacred Realm and release the Sages from their imprisonment."

Link blanched slightly and Zelda gasped, "You know where the Sacred Realm is?"

Farore nodded, turning towards the book once again. "The entrance to the Sacred Realm has been hidden from evil for centuries in a place that nobody would suspect… Unless you have an extensive knowledge of history, which I happen to have." She placed the tips of her fingers on the old book and closed her eyes as if she was concentrating. Without opening her eyes, she continued, "I'm sure you're aware of the large pond on campus. Centuries ago, that pond was actually the great Lake Hylia. It is a place of symbolism and power of the Goddess, one of the reasons campus was built around it. At the very bottom of the pond, there are the ruins of the Gate of Time. What is left of it is merely a large stone archway, a ghost of it's former glory. This is the entrance." Farore opened her eyes and hoped off the plateau once more, walking towards another shelf of books. While skimming the shelves, she continued her explanation. "There's a catch though. You won't be able to just walk through the Gate of Time and suddenly be in the Sacred Realm. Our ancestors were sure to make it a lot trickier than that."

She plucked a small black book off of the shelf and hurried back towards the couple, who were standing attentively. Farore placed her fingers on this book and once again closed her eyes. "In order to truly enter the Sacred Realm, you must first be sent into the Twilight Realm. Sadly though, the Twilight Realm can only be accessed by a royal Twili, so I'll leave that to you to figure out."

Zelda leaned into her boyfriend while trying to absorb all of the information that had been handed to her. Din was being tortured by Onox so Ganon could freeze the Sacred Realm off, even though it sounded totally impossible to reach in the first place. She chewed her lip as her mental breakdown continued until she felt a strong hand running through her long locks in comforting strokes. "You're going to worry yourself into a panic attack, Zel. We can do this. I know we can," Link said, smiling softly at her.

She returned the smile for a split second, until Farore had opened her big, knowledgeable mouth again. "Oh, one more thing. The only way to open the Gate of Time is to play the Song of Time on the Goddess Harp in front of it. In the Twilight Realm, the Gate of Time is on dry land, whereas in this realm it's underwater, which is why you have to be in the Twilight Realm to access the Sacred Realm."

"Sounds like too many damn realms to me," Link grumbled, running his fingers through his own hair.

"What in the hell is a Goddess Harp and where do I find one?" Zelda asked, ignoring her boyfriend's slight bickering.

"_The _Goddess Harp is actually on campus. It's a magical harp used by powerful beings. I've seen it myself."

"Really?" Zelda beamed. Finally, something easy to get a hold of. "Where is it?"

Farore laughed nervously and shuffled her feet beneath her robes. "Welllll… that's the thing. Nayru has it."

Zelda's heart sank into her stomach. She'd spoken (or thought?) too soon. Then, a tiny light bulb mentally appeared over her head.

"Well, Nayru is my roommate, so it shouldn't be too difficult to get ahold of. It's got to be somewhere in our dorm room."

"It's just not that simple, Zelda," Farore said, shaking her head, "Nayru has it locked away in a special box that won't open unless you sing to it."

"Why would she sing to a box?" she asked, puzzled.

"She hasn't been here for very long," Link explained.

"Nayru is the best singer in all of Hyrule. Literally," Farore said, "And besides that, you have to be good at singing. Like, immaculate."

Zelda flushed. She might be a princess, but there was no damn way she'd ever make it as a singer. She had enough problems singing the 'Happy Birthday' song as it was.

Instead of voicing this though, all she said was, "Uh, yeah. I probably shouldn't try."

"Well, you'll need to find someone who can. And fast. Nayru usually leaves around late evening to consult with Ganon. Try it then." Farore closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them, flashing the couple a dangerous look. "You need to leave. Someone is coming."

Link opened his mouth to say something, but Farore raised her hand, fingers outstretched, and began chanting in a foreign language. The walls shuddered and creaked, and the round entrance began closing. "Come on!" he said, glancing around quickly and taking Zelda's hand. The darted through the door, but before it closed completely, Zelda turned back to Farore.

"Thank you!"

The door, with a great _thud, _closed just then, and the two were again left on the cool basement floor, its phosphoric glow providing the only light.

"Come on," Link repeated, gently pushing her to the ladder, "she said someone's coming. Better not get caught down here."

Zelda climbed up the ladder quickly, trying to process everything Farore had just told them. Soon, she was emerging into the quiet library office again, Link following closely behind her.

After he had secured the door and placed the rug back over it, Link turned to Zelda. "Babe, are you sure you can't sing? You look like a singer."

"Trust me when I tell you this, but there is no way I'd be able to open that box." She tapped a finger to her chin. "I do know how to play the harp though."

Link sighed and pulled her into his arms. "I hope you're not too stressed out about this. It feels right to be going on an adventure though. I guess, with all my past experiences, this was always meant to happen." He pulled away slightly, keeping her at arms length and looking into her calm eyes. "We were always meant to happen."

Zelda felt it then, a feeling that had been tugging at her heart for a while before that moment. It felt as if a wave suddenly crashed around her and sent her soaring into the air. The man holding her now was her soul mate. They had always been together, in every life. He was the absolute one, all the way down to his very core.

"I love you," she said softly.

Link's eyes darkened, and he leaned down towards her. Before their lips met, slowly, he whispered, "I love you, too." Zelda poured every ounce of love she had into that kiss, and let Link experience her true feelings for him. No matter what they would come to face, they would face it together, and they would win.

"Link? What are you doing in here?"

The couple ripped apart and turned towards the voice of Shad, who was standing in the doorway of the office, blushing and adjusting his glasses.

Link relaxed and sighed a breath of relief. "Shad, it's you. Thank goddess."

"I hope you two know that just because this place is frozen over, doesn't mean you can just come and canoodle whenever you please. How did you get in here anyways? And what are you doing…with the rug?" Shad raised his eyebrows at Link and jerked slightly towards Zelda.

"She knows," he said, pulling her back into his arms, "There's something serious going on, Shad."

The professor's eyes darkened. "Yes, I'm aware of it, Link. For someone like me, there's not much I can do. But for you two…" he approached them then, and put a hand on Link's shoulder. "We're counting on you two."

Link stared intently into the eyes of his favorite professor, and after a moment, nodded. "We have to go. Be careful, Shad."

Shad nodded briefly. "And you as well, both of you."

Without another word, Link grasped the princess's hand and lead her out of the office.

* * *

As Zelda and Link approached the girls' dorms at a jog, Zelda couldn't help but notice a fresh layer of ice covering the doors. Without stopping, she outstretched her hand and shouted "Din's Fire!" This time, she didn't close her eyes. She watched as a hot beam of energy zoomed towards the doors and encase them in a giant ball of fire that didn't seem to actually burn anything but the ice. Link whistled beside her as they came to the doors. "Remind me to _never _piss you off, Princess."

"Princess has a nice ring to it," she smirked, "I could definitely get used to it."

She grabbed the door handle and swung it open, only to come face to face with her favorite red-eyed people.

"Sheik, Midna! Just who I wanted to see!" She shouted, throwing herself towards the pair. They enveloped her in a tight hug as Link rushed to catch up.

"Zelda! Oh my sweet Hylia, did you just do some freaky magic again? Because I surely thought we were all about to die," Midna said, gesturing her hands wildly. Most of the girls who had been waiting to escape through the doors had given up and presumably gone back to their dorms, but a few still remained in the lobby, who were now staring at Zelda with wide eyes.

"Uh, yeah, that happens sometimes," Zelda said, then shifted her attention to Sheik, "How did you get in here, anyways?"

Sheik smirked. He wore his usual dark Levi's, black v-neck and triforce necklace, along with a black leather jacket, gloves, and boots. "You're not the only one in this family with special abilities, Sis."

"We shouldn't talk about this here," Link said, becoming increasingly aware of the listening ears.

Sheik nodded. "You're right. Let's get back up to your dorm, Zelda."

They began the long journey back to her room, and for the millionth time Zelda wished she had gotten a room a little closer, although being high in the sky felt somehow safe.

They made it to the room without seeing very much activity. A few girls Zelda had never talked to passed by them, giving her looks of awe. "_Okay, maybe I _can't _get used to this whole 'powerful princess' thing" s_he thought.

Nayru was no where to be found in the dorm room, of course. Midna threw herself down on the bed and stretched. "Alright Zel, what's up? What did you find out?"

Zelda took in a shaky breath and got right to work. "A lot. I can explain everything later. Right now, we need to find a box of some sort."

Midna sat up, and Sheik gave his sister and Link a puzzled look as they began to tear through the room.

"Uh, box? What kind of box?" Midna asked, slowly picking over Nayru's things. "What is going on?"

"The professors have been sealed on the inside of the Sacred Realm, and the only way we can access it is with the Goddess Harp, which for some crazy reason Nayru has in a box only she can open somewhere around here."

Midna perked up. "Well, any chance I had to trash Nayru's stuff, I'll take," she said as she darted over to the dresser and tore the drawers out. Sheik began to look through the clothes in the drawers, grimacing as he pulled out a pair of lacy, lime green panties.

"Nayru has got to be a freak," Link whispered to him. He nodded subtly in return, tossing the lingerie on the ground and plunging into another drawer.

As Zelda began to go through the vanity cabinet in the bathroom, she heard Midna shriek slightly and Link say, "Zelda…"

She rushed out of the bathroom, towel in one hand, and looked at the dresser. Midna stood beside it with the bottom drawer in her arms, looking at the small cubby hole in the wall behind the dresser. Inside, a softly glowing, blue and gold chest sat, with rune like symbols pressed into the gold lock. Link grabbed the chest and slowly dragged it out of the cubby hole.

"How did I never notice that?" Zelda muttered, falling to her knees in front of the chest. It was captivatingly beautiful and oddly familiar. She ran her slender fingers over the delicate carvings on the lock.

"It's all you, Zelda," Link said, eyeing her carefully. Sheik and Midna sat beside her, watching intently.

"But I can't sing, Link, I'm no good at it," she said, not moving her eyes from the box.

"Nonsense," Sheik said, "you sang constantly as a child. Don't you remember that lullaby Mother used to sing to you, and you were always tinkling around, singing it? Wasn't it some sort of important song?"

"The Ballad of the Goddess," Zelda said, closing her eyes and nodding, "I remember it."

"So sing it," Sheik urged quietly. Link placed his hand on her leg as she took a deep breath and lifted her chin. After a moment, her angelic voice filled the eager silence like an invisible, healing tonic, washing all around them.

_Ne dashabu_

_Nobe jundu_

_De shu'tu_

_Kerenu Sarei_

With every note she sang, the runes lit up in correspondence, and the lock began to click, turning in on itself until finally, on the last note, the chest popped open excitedly, like a child eager to impress his mother.

The four of them stared at the golden instrument gleaming inside of the chest. After a moment, Zelda picked it up gingerly, cradling it to her chest.

"We have a lot of work to do tonight. Link, do you mind us staying in your dorm?"

* * *

"I don't care _how _safe you think it is, and I don't if you _think _they'll never find it, you will retrieve the Goddess Harp and bring it to me. _Immediately._"

Nayru winced as Ganondorf leered at her from behind his desk. Behind him, Ghirahim stood, snickering silently. "Yes, Lord Ganondorf. I will go immediately."

"Get out of my sight," he commanded, waving the girl off.

Nayru turned on her heels and walked out gracefully, only to storm away as soon as the thick oak door closed behind her. How could Ganon treat her like some sort of minion, after all she'd done for him? She gave him the princess, wiped her memories, and helped him take control of her sniveling friends as a bonus. And yet it was never good enough.

Nayru snorted as she muttered under her breath. "He'd be powerless without me. He couldn't do this without me. Shit, I don't even need that oaf. I can take care of the _Princess _by myself." She waved her hand in front of her and opened a portal in the middle of the lobby. No way would she be seen wandering vulnerably around campus.

"Ah, the perks of being able to travel time and space," she said happily as she stepped into the glowing blue portal. A second later, she was in her dorm room.

Her absolutely destroyed dorm room.

The blood drained from Nayru's face as she took in the damage. All of her sheets had been tossed on the floor, her bed slightly pushed away from the wall. Her perfume bottles and picture frames had been knocked off the build-in shelves of her bed, some broken and drenching the room in a sickly sweet peach scent. But worst of all were the dresser drawers and all her clothes strewn about the room, the cubby hole behind her dresser completely void and empty.

"The chest… my harp… it's… gone!" She rasped, her hands flying to her mouth. She let out a single choked sob before the air began to quiver around her, and her sadness turned to fury. She slowly moved her hands to her side, clenched her fists, narrowed her eyes, and let out a piercing, dramatic scream.

"That… that _bitch!_" She cried. "Zelda Harkinian, you will _fucking pay for this!_"

* * *

**YAY FOR MOTIVATION! I'M SO SORRY TO ALL MY FOLLOWERS, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Also, review please! It fuels my story-writing abilities! Also x2, imagine Nayru screaming the way Regina George did when she found out she was eating those bars that make you gain weight. Okay, until next time! *kisses***


	15. Chapter 15: A Dark Lust

**WHAT?! Two updates in one week?! IS THIS REAL LIFE?!**

**No, but seriously, I've felt so guilty about the slow updating throughout the school year. But good news, the 29****th**** is/was my last day! (I don't know when I'll be posting this chapter, sometime soon though, so meh)**

**I had sudden inspiration hit me just a few minutes ago, so I'm going to go ahead and write a new, lovely chapter for my wonderful reviewers. ****Without you guys, I'm nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Zelda awoke to the light filtering through the window shades. She sat up in the bed she shared with Midna, pushing her tousled hair out of her face. Sheik and Link lay, dead to the world, on a makeshift bed from the night before, and Pipit slept in his own bed across the room.

After the crew had came up with a plan of action last night, Link had graciously offered his bed to Zelda, who in turn scooted over so that Midna wouldn't have to sleep on the floor. Pipit came in late last night, shocked to see so many people in his room, but shrugged it off and was soon sound asleep himself.

Zelda stuck her hand underneath Link's feather pillow and sighed a silent breath of relief when she felt the smooth, warm gold of the Goddess Harp brush against her fingers. She didn't know what would happen if she played it, and she didn't exactly know if she was ready to find out yet, either. On the opposite edge of the pillow, Midna snoozed away, a small pool of drool soaking into the brown pillow cases. Zelda quietly slipped out of the bed, thankful to be sleeping on the outer edge as to not wake Midna. She tip-toed around the boys and slipped into the hallway, heading towards the boys' lounge for a much needed cup of strong, black coffee. She spared a glance at one of the hallway's clocks, which read 8:15 AM. True to their stereotype, not a single guy was out wandering about at this hour. Which was a good thing, too, since all she'd bothered to wear last night was a simple white cami and a borrowed pair of Link's blue boxer shorts.

The lounge was empty, just as she'd expected, and Zelda made a happy beeline towards the kitchen section towards the back, eager to claim the first of the fresh coffee. She quickly turned the coffee maker on and busied herself finding a mug in the cabinets, but froze with her hand around a cup as she suddenly felt a cold, chilling sensation that make the hairs on her arms stand up. She whirled around, mug still in her grasp, only to meet a pair of hauntingly handsome red eyes, staring at her from the doorway of the lounge.

"Oh! You scared me…" she started, trailing off. "Who...who are you?" The man standing there was the definition of Tall, Dark and Handsome. His red eyes suggested Sheikah descent, but nothing else about him seemed to resemble the quiet race. His ebony black hair was straight and shaggy, and he had a sharp, angular nose and cheekbones. Something about him made her want to run away screaming, but something else; something familiar and comforting compelled her to stay.

"My apologies," he said, walking towards her. She stared at him, clutching her mug in both hands now, as he approached her with a light smirk on his face. Up close, Zelda knew what was so familiar about him.

"I thought I heard someone in the hallways, though I was sure no one would be awake for at least another hour." He reached around her into the still open cabinet, his arm brushing against the top of her head as he retrieved his own mug. Although she knew he was intruding her bubble of personal space, she simply could not bring herself to move away from the man.

"My name is Dark, I just started going here a few weeks ago."

His words slowly brought her back to reality, and she fought off the impulse to stare. "Were you here before Madame Impa was taken?" she asked.

"No, unfortunately not. Though I've heard nothing but good things about her," he said, making his own cup of coffee. She watched him until he finally turned around again, leaning against the counters and sipping his beverage. "You must be Zelda."

She started. "How do you know me?"

He laughed, a musical, dark, chilling laugh that reverberated throughout her bones. "Darling, everyone knows who you are."

Before she could send a retort back, another figure emerged from the lounge doorway. "Zel, I do _not _understand how you can wake up so damn early," Midna grumbled, rubbing her eyes and yawning as she walked towards her companion, not noticing the dark man lounging quietly beside her. "Is that coffee I smell?"

"Indeed it is, Twili," Dark replied, cutting Zelda off once more.

Midna lowered her hands from her face then, her eyes bulging at the stranger. "Who in the hell are you?"

"Dark," was all he said before placing his half empty coffee mug on the counter and standing upright. He was a solid 6 inches taller than both of the girls.

Instead of replying, Midna simply stared at him with confusion and suspicion. He smiled at her in return, then averted his gaze to the blonde at his side. "Zelda," he murmured, locking eyes with her. Her breath caught in her throat. He kept smiling as he lowered his head towards her, speaking into her ear, "I'll be looking forward to the next time I see you."

Wide-eyed, Zelda watched as he turned and walked coolly out of the room. Both girls stared at his retreating figure down the hall until it disappeared all together.

"Zelda?" Midna said, her tone serious, her eyes not looking away from the doorway.

"Yes?" she said, her eyes looking at the same place.

"Tell me I'm insane, but did that guy look exactly like Link?"

Zelda gulped before she answered. "Yeah," she said finally, "He did."

* * *

It was safe to say that Zelda was thoroughly shaken after her encounter with Dark, and even more shaken by the fact that she was inexplicably attracted to him. Sure, he could have been Link's doppelganger, but everything about him screamed _evil. _Yet, at the same time, _sexy. _

_No! Not sexy! Bad Zelda! _she mentally chided herself, shaking her head. She and Midna had returned to Link's room after finishing their coffee, coming to the conclusion to not mention to their boyfriends about the strange man they'd run into.

"Zel? Are you listening, sweetheart?" Link said, placing a hand on her leg.

She looked up, startled. "Oh, sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was just saying, we need to find a powerful Twili to open the Twilight Realm for us. That's the only puzzle piece missing in our plan."

"It's not even that simple," Sheik added, sitting crossed legged on the floor, "Legend says that the only way you can access the Twilight Realm is by being guided through the Mirror of Twilight by the 'one true ruler.' I don't know about you, but I think the odds of us finding the one true ruler of Twili _and _the Mirror of Twilight are pretty slim."

"Sheik! You can't just give up hope. They're like, the Chosen Ones. Surely it isn't impossible," Midna said, playfully shoving her boyfriend.

"Who is a powerful Twili that we know of?" Zelda said, tapping her chin.

"Zant," Pipit chimed in from his place on his bed. Apparently he had been brought up to speed by Link.

"That may be true, but Zant would never help us in a million years," Link said. "Hell, Ganondorf probably keeps him around because he _is _the true ruler of Twili, and he needs him to get into the Twilight Realm."

"I don't know," Midna said softly, "I would think that the _true _ruler of Twili would be kind and brave, not manipulating and evil."

Zelda looked at her best friend. "Midna, do you have any idea who it could be? You're the only Twili I know of, besides Zant."

"There's Cassidy Lament from my Chem II class," Pipit said, trying to help.

"Cassidy doesn't even know her heritage!" Midna shrieked, throwing a pillow at Pipit. "There's no way she could be a ruler, or even know that we have one in the first place."

"Goddess," Zelda said, rubbing her temples, "I need Farore right now. Or Madame Impa. Or, or Goddess Hylia herself."

"But aren't _you _Goddess Hylia?" Sheik inquired.

Zelda opened her eyes. "Oh, well, yeah, I guess I am."

"Well then you think of something, Goddess!" Midna teased.

"Princess, Goddess, Triforce of Wisdom, it doesn't make a difference if I don't even know how to tap into these things."

"Maybe you can," Link said eagerly. "Maybe if you concentrate, you can tap into your memories. Surely the Goddess Herself would know who the ruler of Twili is."

"Maybe you're right. But I don't think I could do that here," she said.

"Do you want us to go to your dorm instead?" Midna asked.

"Actually, I should go meditate by myself or something," Zelda said, rising from the bed. She pecked Link on the lips and started towards the door, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. "I wish things were simple," she sighed, "How much easier would this be if Midna was the ruler?" she joked.

Midna snorted. "Yeah, right."

Zelda grinned. "I'll be back later guys, hopefully with some good information."

"Be careful, love," Link called to her, smiling affectionately.

"I will be," she said, her heart hurting. She left then, hating the guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach. _Damn it, _she thought, _why can't it just be simple?_

* * *

A solid half an hour later, Zelda was in her own clothes, sitting by herself in the library. With the freezing weather, even less people showed up in there, but Zelda enjoyed the complete solitude She was sitting in the far corner on the floor, hidden by half-sized shelves of books from anyone that happened to wander inside. The book in front of her was opened to a page that displayed a picture of the Goddess Hylia. Now, Zelda could see the resemblance between herself and the Goddess. The long blonde hair, milky skin, clear blue eyes and thick lashes, along with a pleasant, heart shaped face.

"It feels like I can't pray anymore, since I'm actually just praying to myself. But, Goddess, even if you are within me, please help me, I don't know where to go from here…" Zelda bowed her head towards the book and a tear escape from the corner of her eye. She squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated for a moment, searching every crevice of her mind for something godly. The moment turned into minutes, and finally, with a frustrated sigh, she opened her eyes again.

"Please, someone, help me!" she cried, raising her hands to the ceiling. More silence. Not moving her eyes away from the dark tiled ceiling, she leaned back onto the bookshelf and placed her hands in her lap. "I'm really awful at this," she muttered.

_Relax. _

Her eyes widened briefly before they slowly closed. She let out a deep breath and relaxed her muscles and mind. Moments passed, again, turning into minutes, but she didn't give up. As she bordered the edge of unconsciousness, she felt something tug on her mind, and suddenly she was no longer in the library. When Zelda opened her eyes, she was sitting in the middle of a vast meadow filled with shimmering green grass and glossy pastel flowers. The sky expanded infinitely and was all different shades of pink and orange and purple and blue. Fluffy white clouds floated in the breeze, which smelled of crisp nature.

She looked down at herself, only to see that she was no longer wearing her jeans and hoodie. Instead, she wore a gorgeous, flowing white dress, which, judging from the cool breeze she felt, was strapless and backless. She stood and the dress billowed around her, along with her hair, which was at least 2 feet longer than it was before. Gold bands decorated her wrists and neck.

"Wow," she breathed, examining herself. "So this is… me."

"It most certainly is, Goddess."

She turned, gracefully, only to meet the eyes of her beloved. Only, this Link was slightly older, maybe 25, and seemed all around stronger and wiser. He wore a traditional forest green tunic and boots, and what seemed to be a sword, shield, and a sheath of arrows on his back. He was completely geared up, from the gauntlets to the earrings, and matched the description of the Hero of Time perfectly.

"Link!" she said, allowing him to wrap his arms around her. "What is this place?"

He smiled down at her, and it was possible that his handsomeness had increased tenfold with maturity. "Zel, don't you recognize it? We're in the Sacred Realm."

She blanched. "What?! Where are the sages?"

"They're not in this part of the Sacred Realm, love. This is a much deeper place that only holders of the Triforce can even dream of entering."

"Why are we here then?"

"What were you doing before you got here?"

Zelda thought for a second. "I was trying to remember who the ruler of Twili was."

"And do you?"

She started, looking up at the man. "Is it that easy?"

He smiled warmly and pressed his lips against her forehead. "It can be."

She closed her eyes again, and this time, she felt as if she were falling into an abyss of memories. Images were coming to her faster than she could resuscitate them, drowning her in a familiar confusion. She saw an older Midna, departing through a great portal with a bittersweet smile. She saw Link, who couldn't be more than 10 years old, standing in the middle of a courtyard, watching her. She saw Sheik on her balcony late at night, as if watching for suspicious creatures. Even stranger, she saw Link flying with a large red bird that for some reason she knew was called a Loftwing. She saw him as a wolf. She saw him as a boy, and a man. But most of all, she saw wedding after wedding after ceremony after reunion with him, from the Ancient Times in the sky to modern times in the front office. Her memories pounded her, and she struggled to focus on the one memory she truly needed.

She inhaled the sweet scent of the pure earth around her and felt Link's grasp tighten around her slightly. "It can be that easy," she murmured.

Then, she saw it. She saw Midna standing atop the stairs that lead to the Twilight Realm. She remembered the tear that slipped down her cheek, and as Midna extended her hand, the Mirror of Twilight shattered.

_See you later._

Zelda's eyes flung open and she gasped, clutching her heart. She was back on the library floor, the picture of Hylia still in front of her. Her body ached, and as she glanced at the wall clock, she knew why; almost six hours had passed!

"Holy Farore!" she gasped, darting to her feet. She hardly paid attention the time jump. Midna, her best friend of all people, really _was _the true ruler of Twili!

Through the windows outside, she saw the sun setting on a fresh coat of snow. She hurriedly scooped her book up and pulled her hood over her head, and promptly bolted out of the library.

_Link, Link, Link, where are you? Where could you be? _Zelda thought, her eyes hesitating between the girl's and the boy's dorms. Finally, she turned on her heels and darted towards the boy's dorms, clutching her book and struggling through the soft snow, her eyes wild.

Incredible! Had she really seen the Sacred Realm? Could all of her memories be true? She blushed as she thought of the countless weddings she could remember between she and Link. Goddesses, they really were soul mates!

Zelda practically threw herself in the elevator, only needing to go three floors up. On the second floor, the shaft stalled and opened, and Zelda found herself staring into familiar, luminescent blue eyes.

"Fi?" she said, incredulous. "What are you doing here?"

"Princess of Destiny recognized. Relaying information now," Fi said, stepping into the elevator. "Princess, according to the data I have on record, during this time I am required to warn you,"

She continued. "It is wise to avoid temptation as a whole; do not feel as if you will be able to resist with sheer willpower."

"Huh?" Zelda said, completely lost once again. "Can't resist what?"

The elevator ding'd then, signaling for Zelda's stop. Fi said nothing, but as Zelda slowly stepped out of the shaft, she said, "Have care, Zelda. Please realize your vitality."

The door shut then, leaving Zelda alone in the dark corridor. Hesitating only a moment, she simply decided she would decipher Fi's psychoanalysis later and began fast walking towards Link's dorm. But when she finally reached his door, it was dark, locked, and quiet.

"Link, damn it, where are you?"

"Looking for someone?"

Zelda's eyes practically leapt out of their sockets as she spun around, clinging to her book for dear life. Merely a foot and a half away from her, Dark leaned against the wall, watching her with amusement.

"Dark! You nearly gave me a heart attack," she shrieked, wiping a hand over her face. "Have you seen Link? I really need to speak with him," she finished.

"Link? Hmm, couldn't say I have. We could always check out the lounge," he said, shoving off of the wall and walking ahead of her towards said room. "You coming?"

She looked after him for a moment, but when he continued walking, she ran to catch up with him.

"How long exactly have you been going here?" she asked, eyeing him curiously. His charcoal black hair blended perfectly with the shadows that seemed to cascade down the hall, and her heart skipped a beat as his red eyes flicked towards her with interest.

"A month or so," he replied finally.

"Really," she said slowly, "so then why haven't I seen you around before now?"

"I would assume you don't hang too much around the boys' dorms, seeing as you're such a… princess."

She froze. "What did you say?"

He stopped and turned to look at her. "What, princess? Can't handle a little pet name, Zelda?" He smirked lightly.

She watched him for a minute, alarm bells going off in her head. The intense yet trained way he looked at her, as if he was holding himself back, chilled her to the bone. Finally, without saying anything, she continued walking to the lounge. He followed quietly behind her.

"Well, that's a shame," he said as they arrived. "No one is here."

The lounge lights were all on, and one of the Tvs were displaying static, but not a single guy, or girl for that matter, was currently in the lounge.

"Well, _Princess," _Dark practically hissed, turning slightly. "I'd love to stay and watch a movie with you, but I have things that must be attended to. Give Link my regards," he grinned, and began walking.

"Wait," Zelda mustered, "Dark, wait!"

He turned, smirking at her. A wave of sudden desire crashed over the poor blonde, and she struggled to resist the urge to go to him. "What…what things?"

Instead of answering, Dark smiled wickedly, and resumed walking, quickly disappearing into the black corridor.

* * *

"I've looked everywhere, Sheik," Link replied, standing in the elevator alone as he traveled back to his dorm room. "I've tried calling her, but her phone must be off. Let Midna search the girl's dorms, then we'll worry." He listened for a moment as Sheik replied. The poor kid sounded like he was about to have a heart attack. "Listen, I'll call you back. I've got to grab my cell charger and I don't want to wake up Pipit if he's sleeping."

Sheik grumbled a quick 'hurry' before Link hung up the phone. Sheesh, he was worried about Zel too, but Sheik took his job as a brother to a whole new level.

Link opened the door to his room and flashed his cell phone light in the direction of Pipit's bed. It was empty. After groping the wall quite sexually, Link finally located the light switch and flipped it without hesitation. He nearly screamed like a small girl though, when he saw the figure lying beneath his own sheets. But, after he noticed the waterfall of blonde hair cascading from his pillow, his worries melted away instantly.

"Link?" she said sleepily, rolling towards him and squinting her eyes against the light. "Is that you?"

Quickly, Link flipped the switch again. "It's me love," he said, feeling his way through the dark to his bed. He kicked off his shoes and jacket, and she wiggled away to make room for him.

"Did you find out anything?" he asked as he crawled in next to her. As she cuddled against him, he felt the smile on her lips as they brushed against his neck.

"Yes," she said simply.

"Are you going to tell me about it?" he asked.

"Later," she mumbled, already dozing off again.

He chuckled, but didn't speak. Instead, he simply grabbed his phone and sent one simple text to Sheik.

_Found her._

* * *

**Ohhh, Dark, you sexy troublemaker, you... the sexual tension has only begun! Mwahahahaha! I even almost considered switching this pairing to DarkLinkxZelda, but I couldn't do that to my dear readers... could I?**


End file.
